Not So Relaxing Vacation
by lonely-Umbreon455
Summary: Itex is destroyed. The Flock, Ella, and Dr. Martinez go on a private cruise. But what's up with the crew? Better than it sounds. First fanfic. FAX of course, OCxOC
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or the original plot. If I did Max and Fang would so be together by now. Also just to be safe, I don't own any songs that I might use in the story.**

**Claimer: I do own this story and characters like Hunter, Lucky, etc.**

Prologue

I woke up like every other morning.

'Another day in…huh? Wait? This isn't right.'

I wake to find myself lying down on a cold, metal table with my wrists and ankles clamped down. The florescent lights are almost blinding as I look up at them. To my right, I hear a door open and close.

"You're finally awake. We can begin the test now."

"I should have known," I mutter as I glance to my right. A little louder, I call out "Hello again Dr. Lowman."

"We really don't want to do it this way but not all tests can be made pleasant," he says.

"Ah…right down to business. So this is another painful test. I understand. Let's get this over with."

I don't know how my voice was able to remain so strong. I don't think Dr. Lowman even realizes I'm scared. That sympathetic look he's giving me means nothing either. I've received it so many times and the tests weren't all that bad. I guess they all really care.

The table begins to move so it is vertical. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch Dr. Lowman pulling something out of his pocket and walk toward me. There's that look again.

"Sorry," he says.

"Wait, that's a taser!"

He doesn't give me a chance to protest or prepare myself more than the automatic tensing of my body at the sight of the taser. My screams immediately fill the room. I have felt pain many times but nothing compared to this. I cannot help but thrash in an attempt to escape. Normally, I could break free from the restraints. I guess they learned. That or the electricity is turning my muscles-not to mention everything else in my body-to mush. I realize now that I can't breathe either. It seems to last forever. Finally, it ends and I slowly open my eyes. Everything is so blurry. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if I saw that I was all burnt after my eyes focused.

"Very good! How do you feel?"

'Hm let me think about that.'

"Oh, just peachy!" I replied.

I swear I would have given him the finger if I could have. He turns the dial and the process begins again. Over and over the level increases. There is blood dripping from my mouth. I must have bitten my tongue. I can't feel or taste it but I can see it dripping down my front and forming a pool on the floor.

The dial is turned once more and I'm surprised it can go any higher. Ah the wonders of science. I admire it so. That's sarcasm if you didn't catch it.

I'm caught off guard by the pain shooting through my body. This time my struggle is minimal. I can no longer resist. My head drops and I prepare to welcome the darkness that will end my suffering. My last coherent thought was that I have never hated these scientists so much.

* * *

I feel cold metal below me. It is a struggle just to open my eyes. My body is extremely sore. I suddenly remember what happened. From the smell of this place, it is no where near heaven. It is also not the place I remember. It used to by a happy paradise with only a few flaws. It was nothing like that place called the School that I've heard so much about. But now, as I finally open my eyes and stare at the bars of my cage, my opinion has changed. This place is hell on earth. 

**Please review and no flames. Also please tell me if I need to change the rating or genre as the story goes on.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Max POV**

I can't believe I agreed to this! Sure we need a vacation but I don't think my nerves can take it. I can't believe I fell for Bambi eyes even though I lasted about 3 seconds, my personal best. Maybe Angel used her mind control.

_No way Max! I didn't use my powers. You agreed because Fang said we need a break and he can make you do pretty much anything_.

I could hear Angel giggling in my head.

Flashback

I woke up on a soft bed with the sun in my eyes. The wonders of having a home. Or in this case a safe place to come to every so often. The Flock and I were staying with Mom and Ella again. Itex was destroyed. At least for now.

I got out of bed and took a long, hot shower. After I was refreshed and changed, I headed to the kitchen for breakfast and towards the noise.

The Flock, Total, and Ella were up and digging in. I smelled pancakes and…no way…CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!?! Why would Mom make cookies for breakfast? As I sat down Mom offered me some. I took a couple all the while giving her a questioning glance. She just smiled at me. I looked to Fang, who was sitting on my right. He glanced at me and shrugged slightly. Well that was helpful. I'll just ask myself since no one else bothered.

"Hey Mom, why did you make cookies for breakfast?

She smiled at me and replied "no reason. I just thought since you haven't had them in a while I'd make some."

"Oh." I looked at my plate. Hold on! Why are there only 2 cookies? I know I had more! I looked at Fang. He was smirking with a half eaten cookie in his hand. He stole my cookies. With everyone in the room all I could do was glare at him as his smirk got bigger.

"So how long are you all staying?" asked Mom.

"I don't know. Maybe a week if that's okay."

"Of course it is. I was thinking that since you've been working so hard with Itex that you could all use some time to relax." By now everyone's attention was on Mom.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked a little warily.

"Well I have a couple friends who own a boat. I have a picture of it. We could all spend some time with them for a while." Mom put a picture on the table. Whoa! That's no boat, that's a ship!

"VOO DAT ITHS SO COOOO!!" yelled Gazzy with his mouth full of food he had just shoveled in it.

"GAZZY!"

"Sorry Max. That's so cool. Can we go, PLEASE?!?"

"Yea Max, can we?" everyone pleaded. Well everyone but Fang, Mr. No Emotion.

"What about our wings? Won't that be a problem?" I asked.

"Don't worry. I know them from working with Itex. They weren't involved with any of the experiments; they didn't even work there, but knew about it. They are aware of the situation and that's why I trust them with our vacation."

"Well…I don't know." Everyone was begging again. I peeked at Fang. And get this! He actually opened his mouth and said something to help me out!

"I think we could use the break. No more Itex to worry about anyway. Why not have some fun?" Before I could open my mouth to protest, he continued. "You heard your mom. They know and we can trust them."

So much for being of my side I guess. I looked back at the Flock. Angel and Nudge were giving me Bambi eyes.

"Fine. Why not? When do we leave?"

Mom grinned at me. "Tomorrow."

My jaw dropped and everyone cheered while Fang just smiled. Angel, Nudge, Ella, and Total began planning what they would do while Iggy and Gazzy were probably discussing bombs.

"Well go start packing. Don't worry about how much to pack there should be shops on the ship," Mom called out over the noise.

End Flashback

So now I'm sitting on a plane headed to Miami, Florida. This sucks! I'm stuck in a small space filled with loads of people and I have a six year old mind reader telling me I agreed to do this because of Fang!

_You know it's true Max._ More giggling.

That's when I realized I was grounding my teeth together. Well if that wasn't a dead give away…

"You okay?"

I didn't need to turn to know who asked. I inwardly sighed. Fang. Always Fang. Of course, he was sitting right next to me. That's right. Angel and Nudge were sitting a little in front of us with Total hiding in one of their backpacks so no one would see him. Ella and Mom were across the isle from them. Iggy and Gazzy were somewhere behind us so it's hard to keep an eye on them.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Jeb bugging you again?" he asked.

"No, Angel is," I reply. He just nods in response. I'm tense as I look out the window. Fang notices and holds my hand. I force my head to turn and look at him. Have his always been that pretty? I feel like I can get lost in them. NO Bad Max. You don't think about Fang that way. He's like your brother. Fang's voice pulls me out of my thoughts (thoughts I really hope Angel aren't listening to).

"Relax. Everything is fine. These things are built to fly. Everyday hundreds no thousands of people travel in planes and nothing happens to them."

You know what? I don't think I really needed to hear Fang say that. Just having him here is soothing. Fang's right. There's no need to worry. This is our vacation and I'm starting to think it might not be so bad after all. Especially if Fang isn't worried. Heck, he's as paranoid as I am.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Are things really going to go smoothly? Find out in the upcoming chapters. Also because of school, I might not be updating the story that frequently. Stupid AP US History! Why does it have to be so hard?!? (burns history stuff) Crap! My homework! I am so screwed! (tears)**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright so now they're going to the ship. I don't really have the creativity to describe it though. Seriously I can't do it. How am I going to explain a ship? Those who have more creativity than me (trust me not hard) can make it look how you want.**

**Chapter 2**

**Max POV**

After our flight landed in Miami, we pile into a blue van that Mom's friends provided us with. It was pretty nice. It's blue in color and there's plenty of room for all of us. A TV comes down from the top too, in case we want to watch a movie. Nobody cares to watch one though. They are all busy taking in the sights like the buildings, palm trees, beaches, etc. Nudge is talking nonstop the entire time of course. Iggy will probably be blind AND deaf after this ride.

We turn off the main road and continue for about 45 minutes until we reach where the ship is docked at. It needed to be hidden from public view for whatever reason. I hadn't really heard why when Mom told us at the airport. I was too busy making sure people weren't looking at us strangely or keeping a look out for any possible danger. Which for whatever reason always happens around us.

Anyway, I knew the ship was big but man I feel like an ant looking up at this thing. It isn't as big as a cruise ship but it does have many of the features according to Mom. It's basically a private cruise the owners take their friends and family on. Tiny compared to ships from major cruise lines like Carnival but definitely bigger than a fishing boat. Mom must be pretty close with these guys if they are letting us go on it for our vacation.

As we walk towards our temporary retreat, we spot something up ahead. It looks kinda like a dog. Actually, a huge dog that's about 6 times the size of Total. In a way it looks similar to a wolf because of its grey fur with a slight mixture of black and large paws. Although it appears to be slender, it is obviously powerful. I'm sure that's gonna attract attention. As if on cue, Nudge starts commenting on it.

"Hey Max, isn't that a cool dog? No offense Total. It's so big and look it has a collar! I wonder if it belongs to your mom's friends. That would be awesome if it could come with us?" Amazingly, she says all of that in one breath. But by now I should be used to that I guess. She has had a lot of practice.

I guess Angel read my mind because she peeks at Nudge and decides to help me out. "Dr. Martinez? Does that dog belong to your friends?"

Mom hesitates for a second then replies "Kind of but not really. It's hard to explain right now."

As we draw near, we can make out more details. Its eyes are a piercing blue that give me shivers when its gaze lands on me. It has a black leather collar with gold tags. By the way the others were looking at the tags, I'm guessing they were trying to figure out its name. Angel looks down at Total and asks him to talk with the dog. Total acts brave even though he is clearly intimidated by the creature a few feet in front of him. As Total tries to communicate with the dog, I can see Mom smiling and shaking her head.

"What's so funny?"

She looks at me grinning and points to the dog. I turn my attention back and get this. It looks like it's smiling at us. Total tried to ask its name and now it looks like we're being laughed at by some mutt.

Before we can fully comprehend what happened, the dog takes of towards a group of people up ahead. They seem to be headed on the ship. Maybe they work on it. I can catch a glimpse of grey fur blending in with the crowd. They continue walking and I don't think they even noticed the dog. As they start boarding the ship, I don't see a trace of the dog anywhere. I catch glimpses of grey but it turns out to be clothes or just some guy's hair. Did it go onboard without anyone noticing or did it just disappear?

I push the thought out of my mind as Fang comes up and gives me the something-weird-is-going-on look. I nod and mouth to him that we'll discuss it later. Although I see no response saying that he understands, I know he got the message. How? Well we're best friends and can read each other like a book. Actually, Fang can read me like a book but I can't read him so well. I mean come on the guy is always so closed up.

We walk on to the ship and everyone seems about ready to burst. Angel, Nudge, and Ella are practically bouncing up and down because they are so excited. Total is looking around approvingly. The Gasman is describing the sight to Iggy. But there is now way that Gazzy can explain this good enough. Heck I can't even explain it. We heard footsteps approaching behind us and turned around. That guy I saw before with grey hair was walking up to us.

"Hi! You must be Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and of course Total. It's nice to see you again Valencia. You too Ella. Although you probably don't remember me. It was so long ago. Anyway, welcome." He smiled and let me tell you something. Even though he had grey hair, he was pretty hot!

He looked about 20 and was tall. His hair is spiked and blue at the tips. His eyes are an intense blue as well and seem to shine. For some reason, they seem familiar. They must remind me of Angel and Gazzy's eyes. Iggy's are blue but cloudy so I don't think they remind me of Iggy's. Anyway, he has olive skin and is wearing a black hoodie and camo pants. Dark like Fang. I can already tell by his cheerful greeting that even though they dress similar, he and Fang are nothing alike. Around his neck, hangs a leather necklace and gold army tags with his name engraved on them. I can't see what they say though. I just realized I have no idea what this guys name is. That is soon solved as he answers my unasked question like he read my mind.

"I'm sorry I never introduced myself. I'm Hunter Lobo."

* * *

**Me: Does Fang have competition? Maybe. Find out in upcoming chapters.**

**Hunter: Hey, what's up?**

**Me: What the hell are you doing here?!?!**

**Hunter: Just hanging out. Is that a problem?**

**Me: Of course it is! You're supposed to be on the ship with the others!**

**Hunter: (gives are-you-nuts look)**

**Me: Don't look at me like that. I'm sleep deprived and school is a bitch. (deep breathes) Okay I'm better now. Hunter get out of here.**

**Hunter: Fine. You reminded me when talking before that I have some bets to make anyway. (grins widely and leaves)**

**Me: Bets? I guess they'll come up in future chapters. (evil grin) Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

Talking

_Thinking_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Max POV**

We are following Hunter down the hall as he explains the ship to us.

"First things first. This is a vacation so enjoy yourselves. Don't be afraid to have fun and most importantly the entire crew knows about your wings. Be proud and don't hide them. You'd be surprised what secrets people hide. But that is not important right now and you will learn in time."

His statement confuses me and the others. Only Mom looks like she understands. Iggy recovers from his confusion before anyone else and ends the silence with a question.

"What kind of entertainment is there?"

"Good question. On the 5th deck, which we are currently on, there are the three pools. One large, a smaller hot tub, and one were the water slides end." Hunter leads us through the halls to the pools. The water is crystal clear and looks invitingly cool.

Hunter watches as the younger kids start to wander the deck. "I hope you remembered swimsuits. If not you can find what you need in one of the shops on the 4th deck. They've got swimsuits, formal wear, regular clothes, cameras, etc." I watch as he walks over to the railing and leans on it. "Huh…they already set sail. Ever impatient," I can hear him mutter.

I notice Fang hasn't left my side to look around. Instead, he is watching me intently.

"What?" I ask nervously. He just shrugs in response. After a minute or so, he finally opens his mouth. "Something's weird. Before you said we'd talk about it later. It's later."

"Right. Well, first Mom has been acting like she knows something we don't."

"She knows a lot of things we don't," Fang so kindly points out.

I roll my eyes and continue. "Also, that dog from before just disappeared and was it just me or did it look like it was smiling at us?"

"Another mystery."

"And Hunter was talking about secrets before. What secrets? I'm so confused." I can hear soft chuckling behind us.

"I told you already. You'll learn in time. So impatient. Just like the crew," Hunter said and I could hear the smile in his voice. "Well, let's get going. There is more to show you," he said loud enough for the others to hear.

I look over at the Flock and Ella to see them following obediently. They are really excited about this. I sigh and follow with Fang by my side. Is it just me or does he seem clingy? He hasn't really left me alone.

As we continue our tour, Hunter points out more features. "There is a movie theater directly to the left. Across from the theater is the party room. Every so often we host festivities that include singing, dancing, food, and pretty much anything else fun. There's a band and DJ consisting of the crew. Balloons and streamers everywhere. And I'm usually the one who cleans it up for some reason now that I think about it. I'll have to talk to Lucky about that."

"Who's Lucky?" Gazzy innocently asks.

"Huh…oh Lucky is actually my brother. He's my second-in-command like Fang is to Max. Although our relationship is different than theirs for numerous reasons," He replies with a smirk. How does he know so much about us? We just met him. And I don't like the tone he used when talking about me and Fang. I can feel my face starting to heat up and try to repress the blush working its way on to my face.

Nudge suddenly becomes even more excited and runs up to Hunter. "Hey there's a dog up there. Does it belong to you or maybe one of the other crew members? It's big. Not as big as the grey one we saw before. Does that one belong to you? Are there more? I bet they would be good friends with Total," Nudge rambles on. I almost feel bad for Hunter having to listen to Nudge talk on and on. Almost. I have to listen to her everyday. Angel giggles next to me having read my thoughts.

I look ahead and see what looks like a Dalmatian. It isn't as skinny and has longer fur though. Around its neck is a blue collar with gold tags.

Hunter looks to the dog and back to Nudge. He hesitates before answering her questions. "We don't think of ourselves as owning any of the dogs on our ship. They are more…our friends like anyone of you. I'm sure they will become friends with not only Total but all of you as well. They just need to warm up to you still. You'll be seeing them around a lot." He chuckles as he finishes and I can't help but think there is more to what he says.

"Before you see your rooms, there is one more thing: the dining room. I've heard about how much food you need so I think the everyday all-you-can-eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner will satisfy you."

Mom adds that she would like to have some formal dinners every once in a while. Hunter nods saying he sees no problem with that. The chef can cook whatever we want. Apparently even though there will be a menu we don't have to order from it. How awesome is that! This vacation is getting better and better even though it has its weird moments.

He leads us to another room that is full of tables covered with food. By now it's about lunch time and we're all starving. The aroma that fills the air is making my mouth water. Hunter lets us all get some food before telling us more.

Once our plates are piled with food, we all sit at one of the tables by the huge window. The view is awesome. For miles all you can see is ocean. We are supposed to be traveling through the Caribbean. After a few minutes, Hunter pulls our attention away from the view.

"Don't worry. You'll get to see it plenty of times. During meals, on the deck, and in your rooms." He pauses for a minute then a glimmer of panic shows on his face. My heart rate immediately increases significantly upon seeing it.

"Shhiieeez. There's some cheese back there, please help yourselves. I need to go check on something." He runs out so fast, we don't have time to question him.

"I don't think he was really going to talk about cheese," says Ella.

"Yeah. He was probably going to swear but covered it up," Iggy adds.

Meanwhile Mom is looking worried. Who wouldn't? I'm practically ready to have a heart attack. I look over to Angel who has been quiet. Why hasn't she said anything yet? Angel looks up at me with her bright blue eyes.

"I think Iggy's right." Wait…she _thinks_! She's a mind reader! How can she not know what he was thinking?!? Everyone appears to be thinking the same thing.

Angel sighs and answers our unasked question. "I couldn't read his mind. I've been trying to this whole time. I don't know what he was thinking or what's going on but he was gonna swear. I don't have to be a mind reader to know that." She looks so sad because she can't use one of her powers. Like a sad, little angel. No pun intended.

Before I could go to comfort her, the door opens and we look over expecting Hunter. Instead, another guy about twenty pokes his head in.

"Is Hunter in here?" he asks nervously.

"No, he just left about two minutes ago," answers Mom.

"Damn it. I missed him. Oh well. I guess I'll finish up for him. What were you supposed to be doing next?"

Surprisingly, it is Fang who answers. "He was going to discuss our rooms." The guy nods and begins leading us through the ship to the 4th deck.

"Well there are 10 rooms total but only 4 are available. They all have connecting balconies, so you can be together. I believe my brother was going to give Valencia her own room which leaves the other 3 for the rest of you."

"You're Hunter's brother? You must be Lucky then," says Gazzy.

"Right. I can't believe I forgot to tell you my name. I'm not used to needing to introduce myself," says Lucky clearly embarrassed. For Hunter's brother, they look really different. Instead of grey and blue hair, Lucky's is black, slightly messy, and wet. He must have been taking a shower or swimming in the pool. He isn't as big either. Hunter is slightly more built. Also while Hunter is olive toned, Lucky is pale. He has a necklace and gold army tags but his necklace was blue not black. He is wearing an army t-shirt and black swimming trunks. It's hard to believe they are related.

"Here we are. All the rooms have at least one bed and a TV. Valencia this is your room and key card. There is only one bed. One of the available rooms has 2 beds and a couch. Another has 2 beds while the last one has a queen size bed," Lucky announces.

Angel, Nudge, Ella, and Total claim the room with the beds and couch. Iggy and Gazzy want the room with 2 beds. Lucky gives them their keys and they take off smiling. I'm glad they're happy. They really need to be able to relax.

Lucky smirks and hands Fang the last card before leaving to investigate a noise down the hall. Fang grabs my arm and pulls me towards a door.

"What are you doing Fang?"

"We're going into our room," he replies opening the door.

"Our room?"

The inside is nice. It's spacious and even has a small bathroom with a shower, toilet, sink, and mirror. Like Lucky said there is a balcony with a sweet view (maybe we can go out flying for a bit) and a TV in front of the queen size bed. Hold on…there's only one bed! So I either have to share with Fang or one of us is sleeping on the floor. I can feel another blush spreading across my face and turn my head to make sure Fang can't see it.

"How's this going to work?"

He looks directly at me and says "We both sleep in the bed. It'll be more comfortable. Besides, there's plenty of room."

That was unexpected. Well this is going to be awkward.

**Hunter POV**

I watch as my new friends gather food as if it's going to be their last meal. They sit by the window and I give them some time to take in the sights. After a few minutes, I get their attention.

"Don't worry. You'll get to see it plenty of times. During meals, on the deck, and in your rooms." I suddenly hear something and stop. That's my cell phone. He's calling. Oh shit.

"Shhiieeez. There's some cheese back there, please help yourselves. I need to go check on something." I run out as fast as I can. I can't miss this call. I need to find out where he is or what he is planning.

I sprint down the hall and go into the room where I left my phone. I pick it up and look at the caller ID. I already know who it is though from the ring tone. I quickly answer before I miss the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hunter. Did you miss me?" says a voice I've learned to loathe.

"You wish," I snap. What he says next sickens me.

"Can't we be civilized? I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me. After all, you have darkness within you like the rest of us."

I can taste bile in my mouth and I quickly repress the urge to vomit. "Like hell, I will! I'll never join you! I'd sooner die!"

"Well we'll just see about that. Anyway how are your kids?"

"Shut up and leave them out of this asshole!" I can feel my anger growing rapidly. How dare he act like my friend! I swear I'll kill him for what he's done!

"Don't get too upset Hunter. You might lose control. Tell me, what is it like to have your children see you as a monster?" he says. I can hear the sick and twisted humor in his voice.

"Damn it! I said 'shut up' Rex!" I am shaking with anger now. He struck a nerve with that one.

"If you don't want to listen why don't you hang up?" I can hear his evil smirk as he speaks to me.

_He's right. Why should I force myself to take his crap?!? But I still have no clue what he's up to._

"Got ya."

_Huh? Got ya? Oh…fuck._ I immediately hang up my cell. I stand there for a moment glaring at the floor. Suddenly, I lift my head and punch the metal wall beside me as I mutter "Shit. That asshole…bastard." Great. Now there's a dent in the wall that I've got to fix.

Lucky walks in and says "hey careful and watch the language." For a while, he just stares at me but I know he's making sure his sentences are worded carefully. Soon he lets out a sigh.

"He called again." It is a statement not a question.

"That jerk! He never gives up. Be on your toes and keep your eyes open. Spread the word. Make sure everyone is aware."

Lucky looks at me briefly like he is contemplating something. "Sure thing bro. Whatever you say." He leaves shortly after.

I soon realize I'm still holding my cell phone. My arm tenses ready to crush it. I let out a sigh and relax my arm before putting it in my pocket. I fix the dent I made in the wall then look in the mirror that is hanging on the other side of the room. I groan, close my eyes, and take deep breathes. When I'm done, I open my eyes once more. _That's better._ As I leave to go about my business, I can't help but remember what Rex said to me.

'I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me. After all, you have darkness within you like the rest of us.'

_Just talking to Rex gives me a headache. I'll prove him wrong about everything. About the darkness and being thought of as a monster._ As I think of my children seeing me as a monster, I can feel my heartbreak slightly.

* * *

**Looks like Fang doesn't need to worry about Hunter being competition. Does Hunter really have a dark side? What is Rex planning and how is everyone connected? There will be more Fax. I promise.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Max POV**

It's been about 10 minutes since Lucky showed us our rooms and we are all out on the balconies planning what to do first.

"We should all go swimming! I want to try the slides," declares Angel.

"But I really want to see that room with all the buttons and controls. What was it called?" asks Gazzy as he looks up pondering.

Mom laughs and tells him that it's called the bridge. "That's kinda a weird name for it. Let's go check out the bridge then." Iggy nods in approval of his apprentice's option.

"I don't know if we can. I mean it's basically the control center," I state. "You can ask Hunter or Lucky next time we see them ok. In the meantime, I think swimming before we eat dinner would be good."

With that settled we change into our swimsuits and grab some towels before heading to the pools. When we arrive, Angel and Nudge run as fast as they can and jump into the water while Mom goes to read. Gazzy does a cannonball adding altitude by flying a few feet into the air. His splash soaks everyone if they wanted to or not. Total shows his displeasure by avoiding the pool and those in it. Iggy splashes the Gasman and an all out water war begins. As I watch the scene, I am suddenly lifted up and thrown in the pool. The water is chilly. When I reach the surface, I see Fang looking down at me with his arms over his chest.

Through chattering teeth, I manage to yell "FANG!" He remains looking passively at me and responses with an uncaring "yes."

"Run." The look on his face was priceless. His eyes widen a fraction and a glimmer of alarm flashes across his features. His arms fall to his sides and he takes off with me sprinting behind him. Damn it! He always was faster than me. There isn't enough room for me to use me super speed either.

As I chase Fang around the perimeter of the pool, the others take notice and begin laughing at the sight. After a while, I pause to catch my breath. Fang once again attempts to push me in but I just manage to grab his arm and pull him in with me. Once we resurface, Fang looks pissed. Taking this as a hint that I should get away from him as fast as possible, I start to swim for my life. Before I get too far, I feel strong arms wrap around my waist pulling me into Fang's chest preventing me from moving.

I am incredibly aware of Fang's hot breath by my ear. "I'll get you back for that," he growls huskily. I can feel another damn blush spreading across my face. I can't tell if it's from his words or the closeness of our bodies. The moment almost immediately ends and Fang climbs out of the pool to lie on a chair. He looks at me and smirks. I frantically check if the rest of the Flock observed this. They don't appear to notice my dilemma. To distract myself from thinking of my upcoming doom, I play a game of chicken with the others. Iggy and Gazzy vs. Me and Angel with Ella and Nudge facing the winners.

After about 2 hours, Mom calls us out to get ready for dinner which is in about an hour. We dry off and head to our rooms. As we near our quarters, we spot Hunter who is staring down at the floor as he walks toward us. I don't think he even realizes we're here.

Gazzy calls out to him and he looks up bewildered but quickly recovers with a smile. "Hey Hunter, do you mind if we go see the bridge?"

He seems amused by Gazzy's question but nods his head anyways. "I don't see a problem with that. I'll tell you what. After you guys have dinner, meet me right outside the dinning room and I'll show you some the behind-the-scenes stuff."

We all agree and part to get ready for dinner. In order to avoid Fang's wrath, I go to the room next to ours and hang out with Nudge, Angel, Ella, and Total until he's done. Before long we all find ourselves sitting around a round table beside the window looking at a menu. Man there sure are a lot of choices. Everyone seems to know what they are going to order but me. I glance at Fang who is sitting across from me.

_I wonder what Fang wants. I usually get something similar._ Angel, who is sitting on my right, starts giggling. "I don't know Max. Fang doesn't want anything on the menu!"

I look back at Fang to see him glaring at Angel. Now I'm really curious. "What does he want, sweetie?" All she does is smile innocently at me instead.

Mom and Total order the sirloin steak; Ella and I get the penne mariscos; Iggy and Nudge get the lobster; Fang orders the lasagna; Angel orders a burger; and Gazzy wants the gourmet pizza and burger.

**Fang POV**

I can't believe Angel read my thoughts. Normally I'm so careful around her. I barely register the food arriving and unconsciously begin eating. Angel knowing I'm not happy attempts to cheer me up.

_Relax. It's not like I told Max you were thinking about her. She has no idea how you feel about her._

_So what? It's not like she feels the same way._

_How do you know?_

_I just do and besides it could ruin our friendship if I tell her and she doesn't love me back._

Oh crap. I just spilled my guts to a six year old. She better not tell anyone especially Max.

_I won't tell her if you don't want me to._

I look up and catch her eye. She gives me a small smile which I return to show my gratitude. My gaze falls to my plate only for me to realize I'm already finished. I inwardly groan because I didn't really taste my lasagna because my mind was else where.

**Hunter POV**

I am waiting outside the dining room when they all come out. They look stuffed.

"I hope you saved some room for dessert."

The eyes of the younger ones in the group seem to shine after I say this. "There's dessert." I can't help but laugh at their enthusiasm. "That's what I said didn't I. The first thing I was going to show you was the galley. Was gonna let you pick up a dessert on the way through."

Their eyes widen as I lead them through the "chef's workshop" as I like to call it sometimes. Iggy is the first one to say something about what he ah…hears. Or should I say doesn't hear.

"It's empty. Where are the cooks?" He's a smart one. "They're on their break. Maybe they'll give you some lessons if you're interested, Iggy." I unexpectedly hear my cell ring and tell the others to pick a dessert before answering it.

"Hello?"

"Dad, we're huuunnngry!" I visibly sigh. "Okay. I'm in the kitchens right now. I'll pick something up for you."

"Thanks! Love you." "Love you too." After I hang up, the Flock, Ella, and Valencia look at me expectantly.

"My kids are hungry. I need to pick something up for them," I tell them while picking up food for my increasingly hungry children. Behind me, I can hear Nudge ask me about them. "How many kids do you have? What are their names? Oh can we come with you to give them their dinner?"

"I have four children. Two boys and two girls. Ty, the oldest, is 10. Next is Faith who is a little younger but also 10. Her maturity amazes me though compared to her brothers. Blaze is 8 like Gazzy and can be a trouble maker. Last is Sara who is 6 like you Angel."

I whistle and one of the dogs, Rollo, comes to me. He is actually more like a grey wolf with a slight, reddish hue. I wrap the food in a cloth and put it in his mouth. He runs of towards the room to deliver my package. I turn to see my guests staring at me with puzzled looks on their faces. I might as well explain before they badger me with questions about my actions.

"He knows were to go without me telling him. It's happened like this before. Almost like a routine whenever I'm busy. Don't get me wrong it doesn't happen frequently but more often than I would like. They understand that I have to work sometimes."

They nod to show they heard me and follow me to the bridge without a word. On the way, we come across Lucky who is speaking to another one of the staff in front of the break room. He is similar to me but his hair is brown and has a hint of red. They are having a conversation but before I can hear what it's about my cell rings again. What's going on? That's three times today.

"Hello."

"Hunter it's me. Listen, I was just calling to make sure you were taking care of the kids." Oh. My. God. All color drained from my face when I heard the voice on the line. I could already feel the beginnings of a migraine. I think I even groaned a little.

"Of course I'm taking care of the kids. What am I completely irresponsible?!? I can't believe you're checking up on me. Give me a break. I've done this by myself how many times before?" Lucky notices my reaction and looks at me amused. He can tell who's on the phone just by the pitch of my voice. I quickly put an end to the conversation sparing whatever dignity I have left in my little brother's eyes. Not to mention the people I just met today standing behind me.

"Who was that?" asks Max. She must think something's wrong because of how my face paled.

"My mom. She was checking up on me because my wife is away on business. I love her to death but she really needs to relax." Lucky smiles and decides to walk with us pestering me the whole time. He finally has a chance to annoy his big brother. Why would he pass up that opportunity?

We enter the bridge and I excuse the guy, Buck, from his post saying me and Lucky will cover for him. He leaves obediently and closes the door. The Flock, Ella, and Valencia take in all the flashing lights, switches, and buttons. From the corner of my eye, I can see Lucky leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

I warn them not to touch anything unless I okay it. Gazzy seems more excited than the others. He must have been the one who wanted to come up here the most. I explain a few things to them and answer some of their questions. It isn't to long before Valencia looks like she remembers something important.

"Oh…Hunter. I found this in the hallway earlier. I thought you might want to see it. It has a tag that says To Hunter From Rex on it." I freeze as she pulls out what looks like a taser. I can not hold back the growl that escapes my throat as anger builds up inside me.

Flashback

I find myself once again restrained to a metal table for a test. Dr. Lowman is standing before me with a taser. I look at him with disgust before yelling not only at him but at anyone who can hear me.

"I have rights! No cruel or unusual punishment! I believe this qualifies!"

"Actually you're an experiment not an American citizen," he retorts. What he says angers me even more. Like hell I'm not.

"First of all the Bill of Rights is not reserved for a selected few. It applies to anyone on American soil. Second, I'm more of a citizen then you are! How many times have I served this country?!? Yet here I am strapped to a table undergoing torture!"

"ENOUGH!" he shouts at me sending a shock on the highest level through my body. I grit my teeth and look him in the eye. "That doesn't work anymore. My body has strengthened from all the tests."

He seems pleased by this news. "Good. That means we can move to the next step."

After he says this, I feel a dart pierce my neck sending a serum into my blood stream. My body feels like it's on fire and there is shouting pain traveling through my body. This continues for hours until the serum wears off and I am greedily sucking in air.

"Incredible!"

I look up to see Dr. Lowman frantically writing notes on his clipboard. "Go to hell…you bastard," I force myself to say between breaths.

"Don't be so quick to judge me. Some scientists from Itex said we should strengthen you mentally," he says trying to make himself be seen in a better light.

"So instead of physical torture it would all be mental?"

"Exactly. They were considering attacking your mind through your family."

"That's sick and twisted. If you every think of attempting it I'll kill you," I say with venom soaking every word. He shakes his head before saying "Your mind is already strong so it doesn't need to be 'strengthened.' If we did anything it would actually weaken and slowly destroy you. To you physical pain is a message and it can be ignored. It must if you are to survive. That logic can not be applied to mental pain. It would make you a monster without a soul."

There is a period of silence between us. I let out a bitter laugh. "I can read your thoughts. Those Itex scientists what to get their hands on me."

I can hear a sigh escape Dr. Lowman. "I should have known you were reading my mind. Yes, that is true what you say but we won't let them touch you. Rex is also of interest to them. He is no where near the level of you or your family but something about him catches their eye."

As I hear this news I understand why those wicked scientists would want him. _Rex is full of hatred and darkness. They want him for that alone. He won't think twice about killing. No matter whom they are, friend or foe. Itex can always train him too._

Dr. Lowman's voice breaks my train of thought. "Prepare yourself." I tense because I know what's coming. Once more my body feels like it is engulfed by flames. The pain is so much greater. This dose is more powerful than the last. My head feels ready to explode. This is a nightmare that I can't escape from no matter how hard I try. All I can do is wait out the pain that is tearing me apart. Just a minute before it was like I was talking with an old friend. Now that friend is slowly killing me like a psychopath.

I briefly open my eyes to look into the observation room across from me. Through the glass, I can see Itex scientist looking approvingly at me. One in particular catches my eye however. She is different from the rest. She has a look of horror on her face. She understands my pain and that this is happens more and more frequently. Almost like my other problem although I highly doubt she knows about that.

I turn to glare at Dr. Lowman, who appears amazed that something can withstand this treatment without dying. Honestly, so am I. He flinches under the intensity of my glare. I bet he's thinking about knocking me out when I need to return to my cage.

"Who is she?" He looks confused by my unexpected question. "WHO IS SHE?"I yell not from anger but because I need to do something besides just taking the pain.

He looks through the glass I gesture to with my head. "She thinks you're going too far. That you're going to kill me. Tell me who she is NOW!" I say as I look continue looking at the woman.

"Dr. Valencia Martinez."

End Flashback

Valencia puts the taser back in her pocket and quickly apologizes once she sees my reaction. "Oh Hunter! I forgot! I'm so sorry! Oh what was it that made you feel better?"

I see her look to Lucky for help but I can't see or hear his response. She's walking towards me now. _I have to stay away from he_r. I back up and shake my head as she draws closer to me.

**Max POV**

Mom pulls something out of her pocket and Hunter growls at her. Now Mom is apologizing like crazy.

"Oh what was it that made you feel better?" She looks to Lucky for advice. He is in the same position as before and calmly gestures to his ear. How can he act like that at a time like this?!?

Mom is now walking up to Hunter who is backing up into the wall and shaking his head vigorously. Mom has him trapped and reaches up and scratches his ear. Now if that isn't a weird sight I don't know what is.

That though is quickly proven wrong. There is going to be a lot of explaining going on for this one.

* * *

**That's right. It's a cliffhanger. (objects thrown at author) Hey! I gave you FAX didn't I! Chill out. I'm going to update soon anyway. Seriously, I'm procrastinating on my homework for you guys. My parents find out and I'm toast. Its 2 am right now. I should have been in bed about 4 hrs ago. I've got work and school shit I have deal with tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 5

**In response to a review I received, people can go grey prematurely. Stress and genetics can lead to it. Just because Hunter's hair is grey does not mean he's a dog.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Max POV**

Mom is now walking up to Hunter who is backing up into the wall and shaking his head vigorously. Mom has him trapped and reaches up and scratches his ear. Now if that isn't a bizarre sight I don't know what is.

That though is quickly proved wrong when Hunter begins trembling and closing his eyes as if concentrating extremely hard. He reluctantly gives up and starts changing before our eyes. Fang and I immediately slip into a defensive position by instinct. Hunter is no longer standing before us. In his place sitting on his hutches is that grey dog we saw before we boarded the ship.** (I never said Hunter wasn't a dog! evil smile) **Don't tell me Hunter is an eraser! Is Lucky one too then?

I hear gasps behind me but don't dare look back. Instead my eyes are glued the creature before me. Hunter doesn't look vicious. Actually, he looks ashamed. His head is down and he looks pathetic as Mom pets his head. After an elongated silence, I finally decide to ask what hell is going on.

I hear a sigh escape the being as he stands like a human and looks at us reminding me more and more of an eraser in appearance. "Please don't be afraid. We are nothing like the erasers. Well besides appearance that is. We are actually experiments like you but from another corporation called Mezon," he says softly. "Mezon was a lot more humane that Itex because they attempted to treat us as equals and not harm us unless absolutely necessary during tests."

I look over to Lucky who has transformed as well. He has a spotted coat like a Dalmatian. He seems to find a spot on the ceiling more interesting than the conversation. I look back to Hunter urging him to continue. He does.

"Itex and Mezon knew each other existed and shared data even though they thought one another's tactics were wrong. They observed tests performed on one another's experiments to research new methods of assessment." We notice the disturbed look on his face and find ourselves hoping he continues. He remains silent and Mom begins talking.

"I first met them when observing tests that they needed to go through. Hunter and Lucky's family are the most advanced in both Mezon and Itex. Whenever an experiment was created to surpass them, they had flaws and failed. They have the minds of super computers, are incredibly fast and strong, and have heightened senses. They can also shift between their human and dog forms as you had previously witnessed."

We are amazed by how superior they are to us. I can't help but find myself insignificant compared to them. "Don't feel bad about yourselves. To us, you are better in more ways than you will ever know." I hear Hunter's statement and look at him questioningly. "Our DNA was altered drastically. We have imperfections beyond those of the other experiments combined in my opinion. We have to keep in control at all times. If we don't, it's like there is a whole new side to us."

**Hunter POV **

Flashback

Lucky has just left me to pass the information I gave him to the others. I come close to smashing my cell but refrain. I sigh and fix the wall I dented. Before I leave, I look in the mirror and groan at the sight. _Damn Rex. He always finds a way to draw out the worst in me._

The reflection looking back at me is not human. Instead my face has sprouted dark, grey fur and the beginnings of a muzzle, ears, and tail are evident. My fangs and claws look razor sharp as I look at myself in the mirror.

I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths as I rearrange my appearance. When my eyes open, I welcome the sight even though it isn't the one I'm normally accustomed to. Either way I succeeded in altering my appearance and leave to patrol the ship.

End Flashback

**Max POV**

Beside me, I hear Angel ask quietly what they were before their DNA was changed. "Our dad is mostly a Dalmatian/Husky mix with some wolf. Mom is a majority wolf with some husky blood. Our parents had their make-up changed first when they were already grown up. That way when they bred we would be the first mutants born from pre-existing mutants. So we were born in an underground lab in Chicago."

"Chicken in a car, car can't go, that's how you spell Chicago!" sings a voice above our heads. We glance up to see another Dalmatian on the ceiling over our heads. This one is a puppy though and has a red collar. I wonder how long he's been their. Maybe that's what Lucky was looking at.

"That's a cool song! Where did you hear it? Do you know any more?" Of course Nudge starts rambling on an unimportant subject. The puppy drops from the ceiling and lands gracefully on his feet. "I learned that one from some weirdo in the lab."

"Lucky!" Hunter snaps. We look to Lucky who is staring at the puppy. We glance at Hunter to find him glaring at the puppy who is beaming back at him. "It's not like they can hear us."

Hunter responds by rolling his eyes. The puppy seems unconcerned by Hunter's annoyance.

"His name is Lucky too. What the heck?!?" says Gazzy loudly. The Lucky with the blue collar answers this time. "You can call him Toby. Every so often we slip up and call him Lucky."

Hunter adds to Lucky's comment. "Our parents named us. Lucky is named after our father. That is his true name." He gestures to Lucky who once again is staring at the ceiling.

"The youngest and smallest is the other Lucky or Toby." Hunter earns a glare from Toby for that one. "That wasn't the name he was born with. He almost died and one of the scientists thought he was lucky to be alive and the name stuck with him. We don't remember his real name anymore. We were so little at the time. If I didn't hear the story I would have thought my parents didn't have any creativity when naming us."

"Now that that's settled I believe you guys owe me 50 bucks!" Toby says with a smirk. Lucky's attention snaps to Toby and Hunter looks irritated. "Come on! I said they would find out because of Hunter on the first day so I win the bet."

Hunter scoffs and pulls out his wallet to retrieve $50. Toby strides over but can't get the money before Hunter pulls it away. "You cheated," he says coolly. "You used your abilities on the bet so the money goes to whoever was closest after you."

"Are you serious?!? There's no way I cheated! I won fair and square. Now give me my…" Toby's argument is cut short by the glare he receives from Hunter. He chuckles nervously before agreeing. "Okay, okay. That means Buck gets the pot then."

Hunter doesn't seem pleased and when I glance to Lucky I see a frown on his face. I hear incoherent mumbling coming from him as his calm stare at the ceiling becomes a glare. I turn back to Toby and Hunter when I hear the conversation begin again.

"Fine. Take the money. Just don't tell Buck alright," mutters Hunter. Toby's beam returns and he walks over to Lucky to collect his cash.

Before he leaves, he turns back to us and spots Iggy and Gazzy. "I heard you guys like to make bombs. Maybe I'll stop by your room with some materials." Toby quickly runs out of the room before Hunter or Lucky can scold him.

"That was interesting," says Iggy before he pulls Gazzy away to tell him something. The Gasman quietly agrees with whatever he says. They slowly start moving closer to the door and talk to Lucky who gives them a slight nod of approval.

"I'm going to take Iggy and Gazzy to their room. They want to relax for a bit." Lucky quickly escorts them out the door and down the hall. I can just catch Lucky telling them to try not to cause too much damage.

Before I can call them back, Mom stops me. "It's alright to trust these guys, Max. They are experiments like you and I trust them with my life. You should too." Her words sting slightly and I look down at by shoes after I give a nod.

"You guys wanted to meet my kids, right? Let's do that now that our secret is out." I can't help but think Hunter is trying to change the subject.

We once again follow Hunter through the hallways until he comes to a stop in front of a door. It's silent for a while and I'm beginning to wonder why he isn't opening the door. He motions for us to keep quiet. He slowly and inaudibly opens the door and the occupants inside don't realize we're here.

There aren't any kids in it. Instead we see two dogs making marks on a map. One looks up sensing our presence and smirks. I recognize him as the dog that came to Hunter when he whistled for him to bring his kids food. He leans back and continues smirking at the oblivious dog who is still working across from him. This dog looks like a St. Bernard but isn't as large.

Finally, the dog looks up after noticing his companion has stopped. "Dude, get back to work. We need to have the route marked out before 10 pm. Hunter's going to be pissed if he finds out you're slacking off." His friend shakes his head and crosses his arms at the St. Bernard's stupidity. Hunter is standing directly behind him now.

I can hear quiet giggling coming from Ella and Nudge. Toby arrives as if sensing what is going to happen. He has a video camera in his hands. He must have dropped the supplies off in Iggy and Gazzy's room already.

**Smack**

Hunter just hit the dog in the back of the head. "Moron. I'm going to be pissed if you continue thinking of Olivia like that."

"Jeez, Hunter. That hurts like hell, man. I wasn't thinking of Olivia like _that_ anyway," moans the dog.

"Don't give me that Buck. I'm not stupid."

"Fine, alright! I get the picture. It's not like it was affecting my work though," Buck argues.

"Buck, anytime you think of my sister it affects your work because I then have to deal with it." The dog across from Buck can no longer control his snickering.

Hunter walks back and stands beside Angel. "Keep in mind there's another mind reader on board." He glances down and asks Angel if she heard any of his thoughts. She nods in response and I feel anger at Buck for polluting her mind.

Hunter looks back at Buck. "Don't ruin her innocence with your perverted mind. Rollo, keep an eye on Buck for me."

"Hey Hunter. New bet, want to join?" Rollo manages to say between his laughter.

"Sure but talk to me about it later. Got things to do right now."

We leave Rollo and Buck as we continue to follow Hunter to meet his children. When we are out of hearing range, Hunter tells Toby to make a couple copies of the tape. Toby gives Hunter a mischievous grin.

"Don't I always! Man, Buck's face was hilarious. He was scared shitless," declares Toby.

"What did I tell you about the language?" groans Hunter. Toby just shrugs and jumps up in Mom's arms. I think Total is growing jealous. Hunter rolls his eyes at his little brother's behavior. "By the way, thanks Angel for helping me out back there."

"No problem. It was funny. He actually thought I read his mind!" I feel relieve when I hear Angel say that.

We're passing our rooms when Fang decides to stay behind and get some rest. As we leave though, he goes into Iggy and Gazzy's room instead of ours. He's probably up to something. I feel an evil grin appear on my face as I develop a plan. Fang just better not get his revenge on me first.

_Angel, I know you're listening._

_Sorry Max._

_It's ok just don't tell Fang what I'm gonna do. Alright?_

_Sure thing._

Up ahead I see Hunter share a look with Toby before shaking his head.

**Fang POV**

I decide to stay behind and ask Iggy for advice for my revenge. Toby stops in with a camera after a while. Now he and Gazzy are busy at the desk building bombs from a hairdryer. Iggy is somehow managing to supervise them as he's sitting backwards in a chair helping me think of ideas. I promised him I wouldn't tell Max what they were doing if they helped.

"How about you dye her hair or feathers?" Iggy ventures.

"Yeah. She always hated the color pink too. Ig, you're a genius."

He smiles back at me. "I could have told you that."

Toby takes a break from the bomb and walks over. "I could get some dye from the shop for you. That way Max won't catch you and get suspicious." I nod and he leaves.

It's not long until he returns and hands me the box. Then he sits down next to Gazzy again and gives some suggestions. "We should add some of this gel."

Gazzy curiously looks at it. "Where did you get is?"

"Got it when I went to the shop. Watch this." He lights it and the gel blows up in his face. "Oops." The smoke clears and Toby's face is all black and looks singed. He looks in the mirror and starts laughing at the sight. It is funny looking.

"This is perfect. Just need to add this powder and two of these things and it's good to go." I take this as my cue to leave.

I enter Max and my room to find it empty. _Perfect._ Pink dye in hand, I slip into the bathroom. I grab Max's shampoo and pour in some of the dye. I place it back and try to figure out how to make her wings pink. It has to be while she's asleep of course but she's usually a light sleeper. Hopefully all the mayhem from today has worn her out and she sleeps like a log.

I check the clock to realize its only 8 pm. To early for bed in my opinion. Instead, I just changed into some sweats and a black t-shirt before going out on the balcony. The second I open the door, the salty air hits me right in the face. I sit down on a chair and look out towards the ocean. Listening to the sound of the waves is soothing to the mind. The night sky is clear so the stars shine brightly over the choppy water.

I don't know how much time has passed but I hear a faint knock on door from the hall. I make my way to the door and look through the peep hole. The individual on the other side comes across as uneasy. _What now?_

* * *

**Me: This chapter explains some of their past but more surprises are to come. More Fax and drama in future chapters.**

**Buck: Why did Hunter have to catch me? (whines)**

**Me: You shouldn't have been thinking about his sister like that anyway, pervert.**

**Buck: I don't understand why he hates me.**

**Me: He doesn't hate you. He's just overprotective. Now go do your job before he finds out you're gone.**

**Toby: What about me?**

**Me: Review and Toby will give you a cookie!**

**Toby: Sure, why not? Chocolate chip, sugar, or peanut butter?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been pretty busy. Also, Buck actually looks more like a Bernese Mountain dog rather than a St. Bernard. It's a better look for him.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Max POV**

The moment the door opens four bundles of fur that were lying of the bed and shoot into a sitting position. They greet their father warmly then their uncle before he departs. Afterwards, their attention lands on me and my family.

Immediately, Angel and Nudge find themselves occupied by the two youngest, Blaze and Sara. Blaze is black with some brown marks above his eyes and down his legs. His stomach, chest, and paws are white and there is a white flash on the top of his head. That must be where his name comes from. Sara is brown with light brown on her paws and on her muzzle. Those two have an incredible amount of energy. They may actually wear out Nudge's motor mouth.

Ella picks up Ty and sits on one of the two beds. Ty is a miniature Hunter in appearance. The only obvious difference is their ears. One of Ty's ears stays up and the other flops down slightly while both of Hunter's point upwards. As Ella pets his head, Ty listens to Total talking about how he helped save the world and all the places he's seen. I think Ty understands how much Total has felt left out lately and asks more about Total than he talks about himself. That or he is truly interested in the world around him and Total's stories fascinate him.

Mom asks Faith questions as she works on something at the desk in the corner. I realize that she is actually doing math homework. Pretty hard looking stuff to me and I think I hear Mom mutter "Algebra" under her breath.

Mom must be curious about their lifestyle because she never was able to observe them. The fact that Faith is more mature than the others means she will probably cooperate with Mom better than her siblings. Faith's muzzle is much narrower than her siblings and her eyes show the desire for intelligence. Her coat is a light brown which darkens around her ears and down her spine while her stomach is pure white. Her ears flap down adding to her cuteness.

_They are cute, aren't they Max?_

I inwardly groan. _Not you again. Don't you have something better to do?_

_Not with Itex being destroyed. Anyway, how do you like your vacation?_

_Good so far. Hopefully it will be more relaxing after today._

_If Hunter and his family are the same as I remember, they will do anything they can to make that happen. However, I doubt it will be more relaxing with what you're planning to do to Fang. It's cruel._

_Don't talk to me about cruel, Jeb. Come on. Fang is always so emotionless. He deserves it. Besides I want to see the look on his face._

_But you're going too far. Don't do it. That crosses the line._

_And what line would that be?_

I distantly hear someone tell me I'm mumbling and am drawn from my argument with Jeb by a knock on the door. I glance at the clock to find it is 8pm. Hunter comes in from his balcony and makes his way to the door. He answers and quickly closes the door, holding it in place as the knock turns to banging.

"Let me in!" comes a yell through the door.

"Can't we discuss this later, Olivia?" asks Hunter.

"Give me that tape."

"What tape?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" yells Olivia. To my right, I hear Blaze say "I don't think he's playing dumb."

"Thanks Blaze. You're very supportive," comes Hunters sarcastic reply.

The banging stops and there is a moment where all is quiet. Just when I think Olivia has left she speaks up. "Fine. I'll just call Mom." As she says this and her departing footsteps are heard, Hunter's eyes widen a fraction. He tears open the door and sprints down the hall after her.

Not long after, I find Faith explaining her father's actions without looking up from her work. "Our family is like a pack of wolves in structure. Alpha is the highest and those positions are taken by our grandparents. Dad would be Beta along with Mom because he's the oldest out of our aunts and uncles. Grandma was the one who mainly taught her children and they look up to her because of her, as Uncle Toby would put it, awesomeness. They strive to be all they can and don't like anything that could damage the respect they have gained. That tape must have stuff on it that our grandparents shouldn't find out about."

_Her intelligence level at this age is amazing. And from how she talks, Hunter must have planted some seeds of wisdom in her._

_Go away._

_Not until you answer a question._

_I'll pass._

_Why are you going to say that to Fang if you love him?_

_Now that's crossing the line._

_I'm only telling you the truth. You have to grow up. And as your father I approve of Fang._

_Thanks _Dad_! So glad you approve. Now I can go and make out with Fang all day because it's okay with you._

_Why do you bother denying that you love him?_

_Did you ever go to Mezon when you worked for Itex?_

_You're changing the subject._

_What's your point, Captain Obvious?_

When Jeb doesn't respond, I take a look around the room. My baby, Angel, is laying on one of the beds with Total and Sara curled up beside her. Ella and Nudge are laughing as Blaze tugs Ty's ear. Mom is out on the balcony leaning on the rail. Again I look at the clock: 8:30 pm. I should probably take Angel and Nudge to bed. They had an eventful day. Mom and Ella will most likely follow.

I tell Mom my plan and she agrees. I wake Angel up and we say "good night" to the puppies before we leave for our rooms. About halfway there, I notice how tired Angel truly is. I pick my baby up and carry her the remainder of the way.

**Fang POV**

I open the door to find myself face to face with Hunter. He lifts up a tape and asks if I mind if he hides it in here. I shrug and step aside to let him in. He walks over to a nightstand and puts the video behind it. When he turns around to see my watching him he explains himself.

"My sister, Olivia, wants that video but I've got some important stuff on there. I appreciate you letting me hid it in your room. If she does stop by to look for it, you might as well give it up because she'll find it eventually. I just need to buy some time. Anyway, how do you like the room so far?"

"It's nice."

"Yeah it is. Just be careful with the bathroom door. It doesn't lock very well and we haven't gotten around to fixing it yet," he mentions as he leaves. I glance at the clock: 8:30 pm. I lie on the bed and wait. I can't watch TV because I might not hear Max coming. I let out a sigh as I get comfortable and feel the gently swaying of the boat.

**Max POV**

I just said "good night" to Angel, Nudge, Ella, and Mom. Now I'm going to mine and Fang's room to get some shut eye. When I open the door I find Fang asleep with his back to me. I silently close the door and change into some comfortable clothes to sleep in. It isn't long until I find myself in the soft, warm bed. I let my wings out a little because it's more comfortable. I can feel my eyelids getting heavy and I drift off to sleep with the gentle rocking of the boat.

* * *

The next morning I wake up before Fang and head for the shower. Letting the warm water run down my body is relaxing. Once I'm dry and dressed, I feel great. My relaxed mood doesn't last too long though. I get one hell of a surprise when I look in the mirror.

**Fang POV**

I'm lying in bed watching Max sleep. She looks so peaceful and well…beautiful doesn't even come close enough. Her face is soft as I brush my fingers over her cheek. A small smile graces her lips as I do so. Before the joy can completely sink in, I realize she's about to wake up. I turn so my back faces her and pretend to sleep. I can feel her stretching behind me and move towards the bathroom.

Once I hear the door close, I let my own smile appear on my face. It was so easy to dye her wings. She was so exhausted yesterday that she wouldn't have woken up if the ceiling came crashing down. And she left her wing out which made my job so much easier. I can just picture her face once she sees all that pink. I allow myself a small chuckle at the thought.

Suddenly, I can hear a scream come from the bathroom. "FANG!!!" I don't think Max likes her new look.

The bathroom door bursts open and not long after so does the door to our room. The Flock, Ella, and Mom (by now we've grown comfortable calling her that) must have been up already because they are fully dressed and ready to go. They are looking around in alarm for erasers most likely and Max looks about ready to kill me. Her expression rapidly changes from angry to amused and she busts out laughing. The others look at Max who keeps pointing at me. They notice me for the first time and begin laughing too.

I practically sprint to the bathroom and look in the mirror. Oh. Hell. No. I must have had dye on my hands and touched my hair because there are pink streaks mixed with black on my head. I repress a shout as Max comes in and is obviously holding back laughs.

"Nice one Fang," she says as she ruffles my hair. I know she can see my pissed off look but she doesn't seem to care and ignores it. "I'm still pissed about my own pink hair and wings. I'll get my revenge on you later." With that she walks away and I frantically check my wings to see if they're pink as well. I let out a sigh of relief when my eyes notice the absence of pink and are met with only the color black. Well that didn't go as planned.

**Lucky POV**

I'm in the staff lounge trying to relax on the couch. It isn't going so well. I've been listening to Rollo and Buck having a pointless argument for hours now. Well that's what it feels like at least. I crack open my eye to glace at the clock: 6:55 am. Okay make that about 10 minutes. I close my eyes and rub my temples. This is going to be one hell of a day.

"Lucky does this look like a cockatoo or chicken?" Shit. They noticed me. "Chicken," I reply.

"You didn't even open your eyes!" Buck complains. "Didn't need to."

"This is bull. I'm telling you it's a cockatoo."

"Are you kidding me? That so looks like a chicken's ass!" God help me, they're at it again.

"No way. It looks like those feathers on a cockatoo's head."

"Are you fucking blind?!? If you cut off a chicken's butt and spray paint it black that's what this is!" yells Rollo.

The door opens and I can tell from the sudden silence that it's Hunter. I sit up and look at him. He looks terrible. He must have been up all night. Rollo involves Hunter in their argument and I begin to question his sanity.

"Hey Hunter! Does this look like a _cockatoo's head_ or the ass of a chicken?" My brother rolls his eyes. "Please guys. Watch the language." "Sorry," they sarcastically respond.

Hunter peers over Rollo's shoulder to see the picture. **(You know Sasuke from Naruto? It's a picture of his hair if you were wondering. I don't own the characters from Naruto either.)** "That's a black chicken's ass." Rollo beams at this. "Ha I win!" "Yeah whatever," Buck grumbles.

The door opens again at 7 O'clock to reveal Olivia, Star, and Toby. The look of happiness on Buck's face when he sees my sister sickens me. My urge to vomit quickly diminishes when Star sits beside me. Star and I have been best friends for almost as long as I can remember. I can tell her anything. I sense Hunter's gaze on me and it draws me from my daydreaming. I catch the knowing look he gives me. I roll my eyes and try to avoid meeting his gaze for the remainder of the meeting.

"Alright. First, how is our guest, Buck?" questions Hunter. "Doing well, boss!" Suck up. I shake my head and Star swiftly elbows me in the side for my behavior.

"Next order of business, you said yesterday that there was a new bet Rollo."

"Yup. How long till Fang and Max get together. I'm saying 4 days. They love each other but they're too stubborn to admit it."

Olivia and Star never were all too pleased with our betting. Right now, they look at us disapprovingly. Star looks at me and asks if I'll be betting like Rollo. I shake my head.

"They'll be together in 2 days."

"Lucky! You said you wouldn't bet."

"No, I said I wouldn't bet like Rollo which I didn't. Rollo bet high and I bet low." She glares at me and I shrug. Toby and Buck decide not to get involved this time. Rollo seems confident as he leans back on his chair. We look to Hunter to see him smirking.

"Nine hours." Rollo falls back and my jaw drops. The only response that escapes my mouth is "No way!"

Hunter notices the reaction his statement caused and clarifies. "I agree they are stubborn but they've been hiding their feelings for a while now. Also, Max has a plan but she doesn't realize it will kick off their relationship. The others are going to help her plan fall into action. They'll be together in nine hours so at about 4 pm."

There is silence before we move on to the next topic. The meeting continues and before I know it everyone has been assigned their jobs for today. I don't get a chance to ask Hunter about his night. The bags under his eyes seem to have gotten bigger in the last 20 minutes. I'll have to talk to him later. Besides if I don't watch out for him, who will?

* * *

**Me: Alright, how was that? I started this last Sunday but didn't get a chance to work on it again until today! I had a really bad week school wise.**

**(Rollo and Buck pop up)**

**Rollo: Hey can I ask your opinion on something?**

**Me: Sure. Why not?**

**Rollo: (pulls out picture of Sasuke) Chicken or cockatoo?"**

**Me: (sigh) Chicken.**

**Rollo: Alright! That makes it 15 to 3.**

**Buck: DAMN IT!!**

**Me: Anyway, feel free to have your own opinion. I just put the argument in the story for laughs. Also, I'm thinking of doing Naruto fanfics. Tell me what you think.**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Again, I don't own Maximum Ride or any songs I put into my story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Angel POV**

This morning, Hunter came by our room. He was talking about how Fang and Max are so oblivious to each others feelings about one another. Ella, Nudge, and I agreed with him. He thought maybe we could help get them together. I asked before he left if Iggy, Gazzy, and Mom could get involved. He said it was fine as long as Max and Fang don't find out our plan. We got together and developed our plan in Mom's room. All we have to do is get Max and Fang alone somewhere. Then I could use my powers to make Max say how she feels and Fang will ask if it's true. She'll say yes and they will be like the Flock's parents! I can't wait to get started.

**Max POV**

After this morning's excitement, we all change into our swimsuits and head to the breakfast buffet. Nothing beats pancakes, eggs, French toast, bacon, and hash browns. Once everyone is full, we head out to the pools again. I hang back and lay on one of the chairs while the others dive into the water. My attention keeps being drawn to Fang. It must be all the pink.

"I don't think it's the pink."

I turn to find a white dog lying on the chair to my right. I didn't even realize she was there until she spoke. Her ears point up and her muzzle is narrow. Her coat looks extremely soft. She smiles at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm Olivia."

"Oh, you're the one who stopped by Hunter's room yesterday." So this is Olivia. I can see why Buck likes her. She seems disturbed by my statement. "I hope my behavior yesterday hasn't made you judge me. I don't normally act that way. I just need to stand up to my brothers if I want them to listen."

"Hunter looked pretty nervous. What's the big deal about that video anyway?" I figure it's about time I learned why it was so important.

"We tend to catch embarrassing moments on video. That tape has tons of reputation destroying information. Well it isn't anything too bad. But if you're highly respected, that tape could be a damaging blow to your pride. We prank each other a lot and the results can be found on that tape," she explains. "It's like if someone video taped you with you hair and wings dyed. Would you want people to see it?"

"I see your point. That makes sense."

I look back to the pool to find out Hunter's kids have joined my family. Well, Faith is sitting on the other side of Olivia. It looks like she's doing more work. I glance around to spot Hunter walking towards us with sunglasses on.

"What's with the shades, Hunter? Trying to look cool," Olivia taunts. He frowns and takes off the glasses to reveal dark bags below his eyes.

"The kids woke me up at about 4 in the morning by jumping on my back and tugging on my ears and tail. They wanted to tell me they were hungry. They're becoming eating machines. After breakfast, Faith and Sara wanted to watch the sunrise, and then Ty and Blaze wanted to go swimming. I only got about 4 hours of sleep. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the hot tub." With that he put his sunglasses back on and went to the hot tub. Even now, he's protecting his children.

I hear Angel shriek and turn my head in enough time to see her come out of the slide. When she resurfaces, her laugh tells me everything is alright. A water fight develops and I see Fang frantically trying to get out of the way. I laugh lightly at his antics. Beside me, I hear Olivia singing softly.

_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head _

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say 

_It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care _

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you away  
Be with you every night 

_Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say _

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say 

"Doesn't that song basically put how you feel into words?" she asks. My cheeks burn in response to her question. She decides to give me a break and talks with Faith instead.

"What are you doing now Faith?"

Faith looks up and hands a book to Olivia. "World History. Dad thinks it's good to know about the past so we don't repeat our mistakes in the future."

"I agree with your father but why are you studying instead of playing with the others?" Olivia asks. Faith provides an immediate answer. "I like to learn and I play with my family and friends all the time. I also know we'll be busy later so I need to get my work done now. Ty, Blaze, and Sara should be doing their homework now so they don't have to cram it all in later, but they like to procrastinate."

"What's going on later?" I ask as Buck comes over with cleaning supplies. "I'll answer that one," he says. "Tonight there's going to be a party. Loads of fun. You guys should come. Maybe we could go together, Olivia." Faith who had been taking a drink almost chokes.

I catch Olivia glance at Hunter before she answers. "Sure, why not?" Buck beams and says he'll pick her up at 6 before leaving to wash the deck.

"Do you think that was such a good idea?" I ask. She smiles at me. "Yeah. Buck has wanted to ask me for a while now. And look at Hunter," she says. I look in his direction and then back to Olivia questioningly.

"Hunter brought those glasses so you couldn't tell if he falls asleep. I can tell he's out of it because he hasn't gotten up. Usually he's ready to strangle Buck for even thinking about me. Now he asked me out and Hunter didn't even react."

Faith seems a little on edge after the encounter. I'm assuming she's debating whether or not she should tell her dad about Buck and Olivia or let him catch up on sleep. After a while she gives up on and goes into the pool with the others. As I watch her, I notice Fang getting out and drying himself off. He looks sooo hot. Wait...did I just think that?

"Try not to drool too much or he'll figure out you like him," Olivia says before departing. I do NOT like Fang. So far this day isn't all that relaxing.

We had just eaten a late lunch when the younger members of my family decided to ask when the pink dye would come out. Neither Fang nor I had an answer for that. They thought it would be best if they went to a movie. So while they go down to the movie theater with Mom, Fang and I head back to our room. Before the door to our room even closes, I start throwing out questions about the dye.

"When does the dye come out? You have to know."

"I don't know Max. If I did I would tell you," he says indifferently.

"Are. You. Serious? So my hair and wings might be PINK permanently!" I yell at him. He shrugs. "How can you be so uncaring?!? You're so frustrating. I hate you."

Fang looks hurt for a moment before his face is impassive again. He walks toward me and I instinctively back up until my wings are touching to the wall behind me. He continues moving closer until we're almost touching. He glares slightly before his expression softens. I look up at him confused.

"I don't believe you," he states. "If you truly hated me, you'd stop me," Fang whispers softly as he leans toward me. He stops short as if checking my reaction. I can feel his warm breath fanning my face and my heart is pounding. I'd be surprised if he couldn't hear it.

Without realizing it, I began to lean forward. Before my lips brush his, he pulls away smirking and I let out a small growl in anger and frustration. He turns and walks towards the balcony. Alright, I'm definitely getting my revenge now!

"I finally figured it out, Fang." He stops and looks over his shoulder. "I mean you've got pink hair, spend a lot of time with Iggy, and you won't kiss me. It all adds up. You're gay."

He glares at me and turns around fully. "I'm not gay."

"Now you're getting all defensive. It's not that big of a deal, Fang. I understand."

"I'm not gay!" He's walking back to me and his voice is rising.

"Alright prove it." "Fine."

Suddenly, Fang's lips are crashing mine. He's forceful at first but slows after he loses his anger. It's almost like he's begging me. I recover from my shock and respond tentatively wrapping my arms around his neck. Whoa, any doubt about Fang just went out the window. His hands are on my hips and are just under my shirt. His touch instantly makes my skin burn. I feel him lick my bottom lick asking for entry. I shyly grant it by parting my lips slightly. His tongue skillfully explores my mouth. He tastes so sweet. I strangle the moan that wishes to escape me. He lifts me slightly and my legs wrap around his waist before my wings are crushed to the wall.

Eventually, we part for air and our lungs are burning. Once our small break is over our lips meet for a second time. By now the wall isn't good enough and Fang is moving us to the bed. He lays us down and breaks our kiss. He leans in and licks the shell of my ear. His action causes me to shiver. Fang nuzzles my neck before kissing me again. As our tongues meet again, I can no longer suppress a moan. Fang hears it and smirks against my lips. I go to hit him but he catches my wrist and pins both my hands over my head. I squirm beneath him and earn a groan. I remember what I thought after Olivia's comment earlier. It's true. I don't like Fang. I LOVE him.

**Fang POV**

I can't believe Max called me "gay" and now we're making out on our bed. It's like a dream come true. I break the kiss and tease her a bit. I lick her ear and she shivers. I bring my head down and nuzzle her neck as I inhale her sweet scent. Before long, my tongue is in her mouth again. As I stroke Max's tongue with my own, I hear a moan escape her. I smirk because I'm the only one who can cause her to make those sounds. Max makes a move to hit me but I catch her wrist and pin her hands above her head. She squirms beneath me and I hear myself groan. Max actually made me groan.

**Angel POV**

It was about 2:45 when we put our plan into action. We got Fang and Max alone in their room while we went to see Transformers. I got so focused on the movie though that I forgot the part where I use my powers. I think it's too late to continue with the plan now though. We'll have to try again later.

* * *

**I told you there'd be Fax.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own any of the songs.**

**Chapter 8**

**Max POV**

This is unbelievable. Just a few minutes ago, I called Fang "gay" and now he's kissing me. Even though I'm incredibly happy there is no way I'm going to let Fang get too far. Before I get a chance to stop him, there is a knock on the door. Fang doesn't seem to notice though.

"Fang," I mumble against his lips. Between kisses, he says "The door's locked." As he continues, there is another knock. I sigh and break his kiss by turning my head which causes him to begin kissing my neck.

"Can you come back later?" I manage to say. "No," comes the answer and I recognize the voice as Olivia. By now, my frustration towards the situation has increased.

"Fang." He lifts his head and rests his forehead on mine. "Relax. It's not like she can get in." With that he leans down and presses his lips against mine once more.

"Guess again." The sudden statement immediately makes us jump apart as if we had been shocked. We look up to find Olivia staring down at us with her arms crossed. I can feel my face burning when I realize she had seen us. When I glance at Fang, he appears unconcerned except for a faint red tint on his checks.

Olivia sighs and looks at the clock. "3:14," she mutters. "As much as I disapprove of betting, Hunter wins this time easily."

I look at her confused and she answers my unasked question. "Hunter, Lucky, and Rollo had a bet on when the two of you would get together. Rollo said 4 days while Lucky said 2. Hunter confidently said 9 hours or 4 O'clock. It is 3:14 and you're together, so Hunter wins. Now to get what I came for."

Fang and I watch as she walks over to the nightstand and reaches behind it. I hear Fang chuckle lightly as Olivia pulls out a video. "Hunter asked if he could hide this here didn't he?" she asks although I'm sure she already knows the answer. Fang nods and Olivia walks to the door which is still locked.

"How did you get in?" I ask. She looks over her shoulder and says "It's kind of an ability of ours." She opens the door but stops again. "By the way, the pink is supposed to come out in the shower after about 12 hours. You might want to wash it out before the party," she advises.

I can't tell you how thankful I am for that advice. The moment the door closes, I run to the bathroom for a shower. I carefully lock the door behind me. Fang probably wants to get rid of the dye in his hair as soon as possible too and I don't want him to come in.

* * *

When we went to get the other, they were extremely excited not only about the party but Fang and I as well. It turns out Angel read my mind and shared with everyone else that we are together. 

Now, it's 7pm and my family and I are standing inside the room for the party. It isn't all too big but the perfect size for us and the crew. There are balloons and streamers everywhere. Tables full of food line the walls. Lights dance around the room adding to the excitement. The roof has been opened because of the clear sky and the breathtaking sunset. There is a stage were a band is going to perform. The band will probably be the main event.

It isn't long before Hunter, Lucky, Rollo, and Buck come on stage. They must be the band. I wouldn't be surprised. Rollo goes to play drums and Lucky plays bass and does vocals. Buck stays off to the side to control the CD player for some songs. Hunter is guitar and lead singer. As he walks up, I notice the dark bags under his eyes haven't disappeared.

Hunter grabs the mic and says "Alright guys. You've all deserved this break. Feel free to make song recommendations. For now, we'll start out with something to get the party started: The Macarena. Don't be shy. Dance and sing along if you know the words."

The party really begins after that. Everyone is dancing. Heck I even got dragged into it at one point. After a while, there is a change of pace and a slow song is played. I look on stage to find them smirking slightly. I feel someone put their hands on my waist and my head snaps up to look at them. I guess Fang wants to dance. I put my arms around his neck and we start dancing as the music plays and Hunter sings.

_Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight? _

Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight. 

By now, Fang has learned the words and is softly singing in my ear. Hearing him singing to me makes my heart swell with happiness.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero. 

The music fads but we don't let go of one another for a while. When I look up into the sky, I see stars twinkling. It's gotten late.

"Alright. It's about 9. Time for the kiddies to head off to bed," I hear Hunter announce. Groans can be heard from the younger ones. One of them calls out "Can you at least sing our lullaby before we go to bed?"

Hunter has a smile on his face as he says "Sure Sara. It's our ritual after all." He takes a deep breath before singing a new song.

_  
Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.  
Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know.  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born. _

Beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!".

Beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.  
I know he'll say that he's in love.  
But between you and me. He won't be good enough!

Beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl 

"Alright it's time for bed. I'll take you all. Buck, you're gonna cover for me," says Hunter quietly.

Olivia, who is standing beside me, makes a comment. "When we sing, we express our feelings or life. We find it easier to sing about some things than put them into words. Really listen to the songs and you'll learn about our past and thoughts. Or they're just for fun."

When Hunter leaves, Buck quickly takes his chance and starts to sing but doesn't get far.

_You just turned eighteen a week ago  
You want to learn what you don't know  
You're grown up don't need permission  
Find out what you've been missin'  
It took some time but now you really want to figure out  
Just what it is that all the other girls are talkin' 'bout _

And it's driving you're mama crazy  
'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby

I think you're ready baby  
I think you're rea… 

**Smack**

"Don't forget I'm still here, moron!" yells Lucky. Buck rubs his head in pain and embarrassment. "Because you were once again thinking of Olivia during that song, I'll be lead and you'll take my place until Hunter gets back. Now I've got some songs for this more mature audience."

We hear "Remember the Name" and "Soulja Boy" before Lucky leaves as well. Just after, Hunter walks in through another door in the back. As he approaches the stage, he freezes.

**Hunter POV**

I walk back into the room to find Lucky has left. He must have gone to search for me. He knows something's up. As I make my way to the stage, the song changes. The pounding makes my senses go on high alert.

I feel someone reach out from behind me and I spin around. I bite the hand extended towards me involuntarily. I taste blood in my mouth and the pounding is no longer coming from just the music. My heart rate seems to have spiked and I feel anger coiling inside me already. I can't hold it back much longer. I jump onto a space above the party ready to flee. I need to get away but it's too late.

The pounding continues and I feel pain. The song combined with the blood is awakening something within me. What sucks the most is that I'm too tired to resist.

I've changed completely now. My fur is a dark grey. My fangs and claws have grown and become even sharper. I can't see them but I now my pupils have dilated and my eyes are now a reddish gold color. From now until the end of my condition, I will have hardly any control over my actions. My biggest fear is that I might kill someone tonight. As the song begins, I point my head up to the moon and let out a mournful howl.

* * *

**Hunter is not a werewolf. Just thought I'd make that clear before someone brings it up. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. I know you guys hate cliffies but I couldn't resist. I promise to update soon though. Also, if you have suggestions for the story go ahead and send them. I like to incorporate ideas as long as they can fit in with the story. If I don't put in your suggestion, I probably can't think of how to add it in because the general layout of my story is already done.**


	10. Chapter 9

**The fight is better it you listen to the song while reading it. The song is Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**Third Person POV**

The song changes but the band doesn't sing. They have looks of confusion on their face when they hear the pounding.

"Who put this song on the CD?" Rollo wonders with a hint of alarm in his voice. A shout is heard and everyone's attention is turned to the sound. They see Hunter with a look of panic on his face. He had bitten someone and pretty hard from the looks of the blood.

He jumps above the party to a ledge trying to run away. He stops and bends over holding his head when the lyrics begin. His cries of pain can be heard and one hand moves from his head to his stomach.

_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside_

His fur is becoming a dark grey. His fangs and claws are growing and becoming sharper.

_Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

Hunter then lifts his head and points his nose to the sky. A howl like no other comes from him.

**Lucky POV**

I am walking the ship in search of Hunter. I must have missed him because he is no where to be found. Just as I turn to head back to the party, I hear a howl. A shiver shoots down my spine and my heart drops. I sprint toward the sound and stumble a few times from my nerves. I have to hurry or there will be bloodshed.

**Third Person POV**

Hunter opens his eyes to reveal feral, reddish gold eyes instead of his normal, serene, blue ones. He jumps down in the middle of the room and the older members of the Flock take cover. **(Remember the younger ones went to bed.)** Rollo and Buck make an attempt to rush at him but he is to fast. He is in front of them before they can get off the stage.

_So what if you can see  
The darkest side of me  
No one will ever change  
This animal I have become  
_

Rollo is hesitant to attack his leader and is punched in the gut because of it. He bends over and is kneed in the face. He is about to be bit when Buck moves to defend him. Hunter's teeth sink into Buck's shoulder and he lets out a cry of pain. They move away and notice Hunter is actually singing the words to the song. It's as if he is trying to reach out to his friends.

_  
Help me believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

Hunter is able to deal another punch which knocks the two down and they struggle to return to their feet. Lucky enters and hurries to stand between Hunter and his injured friends. Fang prepares to help to but is held back by Max. He decides to stay by her side in case he needs to protect her. When they look back to the fight, they see Hunter smiling wickedly. He looks psychotic and continues to sing as if taunting Lucky.

_I can't escape myself  
[I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
[So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

Hunter charges forward to strike Lucky, but narrowly misses. He continues to throw punches and the occasional kick but each misses its mark.

_So what if you can see  
The darkest side of me  
No one will ever change  
This animal I have become  
Help me believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame  
This animal I have become  
Help Me Believe  
It's Not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal_

Lucky finds an opening and takes advantage of it. He aims for Hunter's ribs and lands a hit. A crack can be heard and Lucky winces from the sound. Hunter was able to move slightly before the hit so his ribs didn't receive as much damage.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control my self  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell_

Hunter attempts to get away but his injury slows him. He turns just enough for Lucky to land a kick on his back. Hunter gets away as Lucky pauses to catch his breath. Hunter looks to Rollo and Buck, who have gotten to their feet and are trying to find a way to help despite their pain. He turns his head and sees the one whose blood he tasted. The one who helped make him like this. He was staying out of the way, rooming with Buck, and all was fine. When he finally gets involved, Hunter ends up tasting his blood and wanting to kill him.

_This Animal... X 7_

Max, Fang, and Dr. Martinez notice his gaze and pissed expression, but cannot see the person because they are hiding in the shadows. Lucky notices Hunter's killer intent and takes action when Hunter turns to fully face his prey. He distracts Hunter by running in circles around him and occasionally rushing him to put him on his guard. Hunter turns his attention back to Lucky after deciding to deal with him first. He closes his eyes and listens to Lucky's steps.

_So what if you can see  
The darkest side of me_

He makes a few quick calculations before he jumps in Lucky's way.

_  
No one will ever tame  
This animal I have become_

He delivers a swift and powerful kick to Lucky's chest that sends him flying back into Rollo and Buck.

_Help me believe  
It's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame  
This animal I have become_

While they are down, Hunter turns back to his victim and rushes at him. As he draws near, he pulls back his right hand which he has formed into a fist. Before he can deliver his fatal blow, Olivia gets in his way. Something within him makes him stop and hold her gaze. Her eyes show immense sadness and tears threaten to spill.

_  
Help Me Believe  
It's Not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
This animal I have become_

Before long, their staring contest has served its purpose. Olivia has given Lucky enough time to recover and he tackles Hunter to the floor. Hunter growls and snaps at him as he tries to retaliate. Lucky ends the fight by punching Hunter in the face, knocking him out.

The music ends and the danger seems to have passed. Max, Fang, and Iggy wearily make their way to the scene. Dr. Martinez has gone to Rollo and Buck and is checking their conditions.

Max, Fang, and Iggy are soon close enough to identify the person. Max can feel Fang tense beside her while Iggy ignores him and goes to check on Lucky and Hunter's injuries.

"Great, now you won't just be in my head but I'll have to see you too," Max remarks.

Jeb Batchelder seems hurt by her stinging words. "I'm not a bad person, Max. If I was I wouldn't be on the ship."

"Whatever, Jeb."

Iggy interrupts their wonderful conversation. "From what I was able to hear and feel, the battle was intense. Its incredible how little amount of damage there is. Its pretty bad but there should be more."

Jeb nods. "They are like you all. They can take hits that would normally be deadly and recover rapidly."

They hear a groan and look at Lucky to find him struggling to stand. Jeb goes over to help him but Lucky ignores the offer. He's pride would never allow him to accept help or pity. When he is upright, he assumes the role of leader.

"Rollo, get to the bridge. 18° right for 10 miles. Then 34° right and keep going for 25 miles. Tell me when you've gone 30 miles total. We need to pick up the pace too. At this rate, they'll find us in an hour tops. We need to get off course."

Rollo goes to move and winces. He too refuses help when offered and stands on his own. He takes a moment to catch his breath and spits out blood that has filled his mouth. "You think this was all because of Rex?"

Lucky nods. "Yeah. Somehow he was able to put that song on our CD. Who else would have done it? Any of us know better. It would be suicide. Rex is probably tailing us. Rex knows us well. I bet he's planning to attack after we've been weakened. Hunter's howl alerted him too. We need to lose them."

Rollo bristles slightly when Lucky confirms his suspicions and does as he told as fast as he can. He knows the danger of getting found while everyone is hurt. If there is a showdown, they need to be at the top of their game not struggling for breath with every step. _Damn that traitor, Rex. He's gotten better ever since he joined Itex._

As Rollo heads off to the bridge, Lucky turns to Buck and gives his orders. "Buck, I need you to send an email back to headquarters. Tell them we'll be heading off course and dropping off the grid until our safety is definite. Remember, no phones or other devices that create signals. We don't want to lead them to us."

Buck leaves as well and now they must deal with Hunter. "Olivia, help me with Hunter. We need to get him some treatment. He needs rest more than anything."

"Rest is all he really needs?!? He could have killed us! He needs serious help," Max argues.

Lucky looks at Hunter and says "I guess this does require some explanation."

"Ya think!"

Olivia and Lucky each throw one of Hunter's arms over their shoulders and start heading towards the exit. "Well, we have to take him to get some treatment. You want to know the story then follow us."

As they all walk down the hall, Fang asks the first question. "Why did he stop when he saw Olivia but not you, Buck, or Rollo?"

"Actually, I can answer that one," says Dr. Martinez. "For some reason, males tend to avoid fighting with females. Hunter's instincts kicked in when he saw Olivia and he stopped in his tracks."

"Exactly. The only reason Hunter stopped was because of instinct. Not because of love or friendship. If I wasn't a female, Hunter would have tried to tear me to ribbons," says Olivia in a gloomy tone.

Silence falls upon the group. As they walk passed the Flock's rooms, one of the doors opens. All of the younger members of the Flock are in the room. Angel's gaze falls on the group and her eyes are filled with tears.

"I thought it was just a nightmare," she whispers. Max's heart breaks a little at the sight of her baby crying. She bends down and picks Angel up.

"She told us what she saw and we couldn't go back to sleep after that," says Ella.

"Maybe its best if we take Hunter down to the room and you guys stay here to rest. It is pretty late," says Lucky.

In the end, it is decided that they will all just go with and learn why this happened. The way there, Max does her best to comfort Angel. _Whatever she saw really scared her. It scared me too._

They go to a room a few floors down. The floor is like a hospital wing filled with different medications and supplies.

"It's good to have this on the ship. Never know when something bad might happen," Lucky says.

They put Hunter in a room and Olivia and Dr. Martinez check him over. "He's got two or three cracked ribs and you might have fractured a few vertebrae when you kicked him, Lucky," observes Dr. Martinez. "On top of that, he's becoming more aggressive," Olivia comments.

"You guys can go to bed. It's about 11 pm. I'll take care of all the questions and stuff. After all, you already know all this stuff," Lucky says to Olivia, Dr. Martinez, and Jeb.

**Lucky POV**

Those three leave and I am left with the Flock and Ella to explain what the hell is going on. We exit the room and I pull up a chair. The others follow my example and have looks of impatience. At least Fang and Max do. They are alike in so many ways. I let out a sigh before I begin our tale.

"I'll start with the basics. Out of my siblings, Hunter is the strongest…well that's the thing. I can't finish that sentence. I have no idea what we are anymore."

I pause briefly and look at their faces. They have a look of understanding on them.

"Why us?" I continue. "Not just me and my family but you guys as well. What did we do to deserve this life? Don't get me wrong, I like the extra abilities but there is pain too. What happened with Hunter today happens regularly about every month. But it didn't always, it is becoming more frequent. Hunter is kind hearted and would never hurt a fly. One giant teddy bear. But when we were back in the lab, the Mezon scientists added something to him so he can attack when necessary. Basically use him as a tool or weapon. I think he's been repressing the urge to fight and he has moments where he can no longer hold it back. I'm waiting for the day it happens to me. But until then, I will protect you when you need me. We must stick together if we are to survive. Who knows maybe we can fight whatever is hurting us and win. Hunter feels the same way but he isn't in any condition to tell you himself." I let a small, bitter laugh at my last comment.

I don't continue. Instead, I think of my past. Like, when my aunt died in an experiment. Or the first time Hunter lost control. I still remember it perfectly. We were in our early teens and still in the lab. We were hanging out when Rex started harassing us. He hadn't gone with Itex yet. He said we were worthless and he was superior. We had learned to ignore him by then but then he insulted Mother. Mom and Rex are about the same age. I think Rex has a thing for her and that's why he hates us so much. Anyway, Hunter finally snapped and his rage still haunts me. Hunter was so much smaller than Rex at the time yet he was able to deal serious damage. He bit deep into Rex's shoulders and scratched his stomach. He threw punches and kicks that broke bones. Rex's blood covered both of their bodies.

I hear a gasp which snaps me out of my train of thought. Angel read my mind. "I'm sorry. That's why we block you from our thoughts. They aren't always the most pleasant. That or because we can converse with each other with our minds and we want it to be private when we do," I say, feeling ashamed for letting my guard down.

I look at the people in front of me. They look exhausted. "I think going to bed would be a good idea. Your other questions can be answered tomorrow. I am truly sorry about ruining your vacation. I promise we'll make it up to you."

They agree and are soon going back to their rooms.

_**Lucky, we've gone 20 miles. Now what?**_

_When you get to 25 miles, kill all communications that Rex can track. Then direct the ship back on course. Hopefully that will make him lose us. If not, it will at least buy us enough time to recover so we can defeat any attacks._

_**Will do, Lucky.**_

Now, I can finally get some rest. Although, I'll probably have nightmares like usual.

**Max POV**

I am so tired. This has been one hell of a vacation although I wouldn't really call it that. At least, I get to sleep beside Fang. I feel so safe in his arms. He looks so peaceful when he's asleep.

I reach out and touch his face. I'm surprised when his hand rests on top of mine. His eyes open and he smirks at me. "Can't keep your hands off me, can you Max?"

I feel a blush working its way on my face. I leave his embrace and he looks a little hurt. I grab my pillow and hit him in the face with it. We laugh and he pulls me on top of him. He hugs me and gives a small smile which I return. Just as I start to drift off, Fang starts to tickle me. I try to tell him to stop but his lips cover mine before I am able to. He stops tickling me and we break apart.

"Good night, Fang."

"'Night Max."

As we settle down for bed again I remember what Lucky said.

'I'm waiting for the day it happens to me. But until then, I will protect you when you need me. We must stick together if we are to survive. Who knows maybe we can fight whatever is hurting us and win.'

I have no doubt in my mind that his statement is true. As long as we fight our enemies together, we will continue to survive. Although we are different and have problems, I trust everyone on this ship with my life.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Max POV**

It's about 10 am but everyone is still tired. My family and Jeb are just staring at their breakfasts. Whenever someone goes to say something, nothing comes from their mouth. The atmosphere feels dense with anxiety and a whole crap load of other emotions.

Toby walks into the room but we hardly notice him. He isn't bursting with energy like normal. The incident has changed all of us. He observes our behavior and approaches us.

"I guess a good night's sleep didn't lighten your moods very much." His statement doesn't get a response.

He sighs before adding "It's not that big of a deal. It happens pretty often. We're trying to find a cure but we don't fully understand what is happening. The good thing is that now the incident is done and out of the way. There is nothing to fear. Hunter would never harm anyone if he could help it. If he even considered it during his state, we would have done anything to stop him. He will never harm anyone as long as our hearts still beat."

His guarantee is comforting. We have no doubt in our minds that the threat is over now that he has said that. We start to dig into our food and Toby smiles at us. We finish and he laughs at how quickly we can eat after his words.

He suggests that we go fly for a while to stretch our wings. It has been a while since we went for a flight. So after breakfast, the Flock and I go out for a while but we don't venture far. We stay pretty close to the ship. Angel and Nudge had changed into swimsuits beforehand and are diving into the pools at various heights. Iggy and Gazzy start a game of tag which the others soon join in on. Some how Iggy is able to play while carrying Total.

I feel my neck prickle and I spin around. "Would you knock that off, Fang?" He smirks at my anger before saying "Stop what? Breathing?"

I lightly hit him and he returns it. I go to hit him again, but he dodges and our own game of tag ensues. I chase him around the ship about three times before I lose him. I stop and look around but can't find him.

I fly around the ship again but can't find a trace of Fang. I'm just passing our rooms when someone pokes my sides. I drop about ten feet from the shock. I look up to see Fang smiling down at me. He waves and chuckles at the surprised look on my face. I fly up to him.

"Where the hell did you go?"

He point to our balcony door. "I hid in there and waited so I could scare you."

We go back to the Flock and after a while we all land back on the ship. We walk over to Mom, Jeb, Ella, and Toby. We all decide on getting a snack then chilling out at the pool for a while.

Toby shows us to the ice cream machine and shows us how to work it. He pulls the lever and makes a huge tower of ice cream on his cone. Everyone gets some ice cream and walks back to the pools. Fang and I are walking farther back from the group. His ice cream is chocolate while mine is vanilla.

"Hey Fang, can I have a taste of your ice cream?" I ask.

"No."

"Please. I'll let you taste mine."

"No," he says again and takes a lick of his treat. I smile as he takes another lick.

"Hey Fang?"

He looks at me and I crash my lips to his. He quickly recovers from his surprise and kisses me back. I push my tongue into his mouth. It is met with something cold that tastes like chocolate. I take the ice cream and break away from him. I lick my lips and smile at him. He just stands there trying to figure out what the hell just happened as I walk away.

I go to lick my ice cream to realize I no longer have it. I turn to look at Fang, who is smiling at me and holding my ice cream. He has finished his and is now eating mine.

"Fang, that's mine. Give it back."

He shakes his head and continues eating. He walks passed me and I follow him with my arms crossed.

**Hunter POV**

Everything is so dark and quiet. I feel sore all over. For a second, I think I'm back at Mezon and I just went through a test. I groan from the pain and try to open my eyes. When I finally do, I am blinded by the lights above me and quickly close them again.

I hear a door open and I take a peek to my left. A dog with light gold fur is standing in the door way. She seems torn between happiness and pain.

"Am I in heaven?" I whisper.

She must not have known I was awake because she looks surprised. "No stupid," she teases as she sits beside me. "I'm not dead and neither are you." I barely register her lick my cheek.

"Well I feel like crap so you're probably right Angie. I doubt I'd feel pain in heaven," I chuckle trying to keep the pain from showing on my face. I'm sure it is still obvious though.

I know Angie has noticed but pretends she hasn't. "I'll tell Lucky you're feeling better."

"Why would you say that?" I joke.

She smiles at me and brightens my day. "Your attitude is coming back." Her gaze lingers on me for a while and she becomes serious.

"I'll stay for a while. Watch the kids and keep an eye on you." I catch the troubled look on her face and I begin to fully comprehend her situation.

"As much as I would love for you to stay, I know you're already in trouble for being here. After you finish your mission, we can all be together again. The kids are fine and playing with their new friends. Besides if they see you here, they'll think I'm in really bad shape."

She rolls her eyes. "You are in bad shape."

"Please, I've been much worse. And with my recovery rate, I'll be at full health and back on my feet in a few hours!" My statement would have been more convincing if I didn't wince. Damn these stupid cracked ribs!

Angie sighs. "Alright, I'll leave but I'm staying for another hour. I miss everyone," she says quietly.

I give her a smile. "That's fair. As long as nobody becomes worried."

Angie leaves and I don't know how long it is until Lucky comes in. He is careful to look emotionless so he doesn't reveal anything to me. There is nothing his mask can do to stop my questions though.

"How long have I been out?"

"About 3 days."

"That's bull." He allows a brief smile.

"Yeah, you've only been asleep for about…6 hours. And before you start freaking out, you were lacking sleep. Your body needed to recover from sleep deprivation and your…incident."

Damn. Six hours! I should be mostly recovered by now.

"What else do you have to report?" I ask.

Lucky hesitates trying to decide whether or not he should tell me. I give him a glare that says he had better not keep me out of the loop. Something's up and I WILL find out what!

"We have reason to believe he is following us. I did a few evasive maneuvers but I can't help feeling …like I'm missing something. Something big."

His words are not something I should be hearing right now and he knows it. I start to sit up but I feel a sharp pain in my side.

"Shit…what the hell?!?" I fall back and grab my side.

"You've got a couple cracked ribs and fractured vertebrae. You are in no condition to move."

"That might have been a good thing to mention BEFORE I attempt to get up!"

I feel completely useless as I lay on the bed while the others do the work. Lucky thinks it is best if he leaves me to rest and I am alone once again. _Screw this,_ I think to myself. _I have to do something. I'll go crazy if I just lay here._

I start to sit up but the pain stops me. _Alright. Another hour and THEN I'm going to do something._

**Max POV**

We ran into Sara and Blaze earlier and they wanted us to go swimming with them at night. They seem pretty happy like always. Of course, we agree because it's impossible to say "no" to them.

We all hang out for a while splashing and playing. Fang and I take a short break and share a chair. We just sit there watching the others. Everyone except the two of us seems to have accepted Jeb back. It's like he never left. Maybe if everyone else can give him a second chance I can too.

I shiver slightly and it doesn't go unnoticed by Fang. His arms wrap around me in a warm embrace and he pulls me onto his lap. I rest my head on his shoulder as he lays us back. Even though he's wet from swimming, he is able to keep me warm.

"What are you thinking about?" he wonders.

"You."

"I know that. I mean what are you thinking about me?"

"You're so full of yourself." I hear him chuckle. "And that's one of the reasons I love you," I add.

He stops and my heart rate accelerates. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"What?" I hear him say.

Before I can take back what I said, his grip on me tightens. He kisses the top of my head before whispering in my ear "I love you too, Max."

And let me tell you, those five words meant the world to me.

**Hunter POV**

_Finally,_ I think as I lay on my back, eyes closed and panting. I finally escaped from my room. I really needed some fresh air. I can't stand just doing nothing for hours on end. A few more minutes and I would have lost my mind.

I open my eyes and look at the dark sky above me. It took forever it seems just to get up here. But to see the stars and moon alone make the effort worth it. I look at the full moon and smile. For some reason, I always feel so happy when there is a full moon. When I miss seeing it, I feel sort of incomplete.

As I look at the sky, I try to think about what Lucky could be missing. My thoughts soon drift to the past though. Not being able to help my family. Always being in cages and undergoing painful test. I may not have been able to break free from them physically but they would never cage my spirit.

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

I remember when Rex used to be our friend. He helped us and comforted us. I always had trouble making friends when I was younger. Maybe that's why I jumped at the chance of Rex being my friend. Maybe that's why I denied his true intentions for us being friends for so long. Who knows where I would be now if Mother never opened my eyes.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

Then there was that time I was training with Lucky. It was one of the few times we were allowed out of the lab. We were wandering around Chicago jumping from roof to roof because we weren't welcome on the streets. Suddenly, I had this massive pain in my head and chest. Looking back it must have been one of those times I was going to transform. I was standing on the ledge of a building at the time though. Lucky was ahead of me and didn't notice. I managed to call out before the pain became greater. I bent over and lost my footing. I was falling and I wanted nothing more than the pain to end even if that meant death. As I was falling, Lucky rushed down and caught me. Somehow he was able to climb back to the roof without drawing unwanted attention. I owe him my life for that and I still have yet to pay him back.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

I always thought I was worthless and no one truly cared for me besides my family. That is until I met Angie. She has taught me so much and I am incredible grateful. Even if she wasn't an experiment as well, I think she would have accepted me. In a way, I think she saved my life as well. She has also given me four perfect pups and has asked for nothing in return. I'll have to do something major even though it will never be enough.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

I can't believe how my life has turned out.

My ears pick up the sound of splashing and I sit up to look below me. Our new friends are using the pool and I just notice this now. I must have been pretty deep in thought.

Seeing them all so happy and carefree is probably a rare occurrence. We are all so alike. Even when I try to relax, worry plagues my thoughts and I am restless. I am not the only one either. All experiments must feel this way because of how we have been treated and what we are. I have done all I can to protect my kids from the same treatment my siblings, parents, friends, and I myself have undergone.

I begin to think about why this happened to us as I watch my friends enjoying themselves. _I believe in God because that is how I was raised. But if God is all powerful and the giver of life…why should everyday, normal humans be able to manipulate life?_

I look back up to the sky as if searching for a sign. I find a few clouds have appeared. Maybe it's warning that something bad is going to happen. Or maybe it means it will rain tomorrow.

I look down at the happy family. I notice Fang and Max off to the side and smile to myself. Hopefully, they will all have more joy and happiness than pain and sorrow from now on. I will do whatever I can to make sure of it.

* * *

**I was thinking of having them play a game of Truth or Dare. You guys can send me some suggestions on some dares or some things you want to find out about them. Like if someone wants to know how Angie and Hunter first met or something, tell me and I'll have that answered in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Max POV**

After we got out of the pool, Angel thought we should all play truth or dare. We would meet in Angel, Nudge, and Ella's room because it the biggest. First, we have to invite everyone to play. When we all meet in the room it is about 9:00. Lucky's friend Star and Olivia are on the couch with Lucky sitting on the floor at Star's feet. Gazzy, Total, and Toby are laying or sitting on the floor. Iggy, Nudge, and Angel are on one bed while Ty, Faith, and I are on another. Fang and Ella have pulled up chairs.

"Alright, I brought gum, sharpies, a razor, different condiments, make-up, different items of clothing, different foods, and ice just in case we need them," Toby declares.

Angel excitedly explains the rules and Lucky quickly adds "Keep it at a pg-13 maximum." Everyone agrees and Nudge volunteers to go first.

"Okay Gazzy, truth or dare?"

He chooses dare and has to give Angel a piggyback ride while wearing his underwear on his head.

"Max, truth or dare?"

I inwardly groan for being picked so soon before playing it safe.

"Truth."

Gazzy pauses the think, but the sudden smile that appears on his face makes me nervous.

"What is your most embarrassing moment?"

I think for a while before answering. "Um…Fang and Ella probably already know what it is. When Fang and I went to look for a home, we stopped at Mom's and I asked her to take the chip out of my arm. I was put on valium and got all …weird. I kept saying stupid stuff."

I hear Fang say "And?"

I blush and mutter "And that I love Fang so much."

"How much?" I hear Fang ask. I glare at him. "I already answered my question."

I ask Lucky and he chooses dare.

"Hm…I dare you to…drink toilet water."

"Ews" fill the room and I hear incoherent grumbling from Lucky. Star laughs and goes with him to the bathroom to make sure he doesn't use tap water. He returns with a glass and looks at it in disgust. He downs the glass and nearly chokes. He freaks out about the taste. He even licks the wall to get rid of it. When he settles down, he takes his seat and asks Ty who answers "dare".

"Talk in an accent for the rest of the game."

He nods and turns to Faith. When he opens his mouth, he speaks in a French accent which makes everyone laugh. "Faith, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

He smiles wickedly and Faith asks if he's going to ask what she thinks he's going to. He nods and she gives him a glare that I would never expect from her.

"Hey, I've been wanting to know for a while and I've finally gotten a chance to ask you. Who do you like as in have a crush on?"

"I hate you," Faith says. Ty smirks. "I love you too, but you still have to answer my question."

"Jake," she finally whispers.

Ty seems surprised by this response. "But he's parents are like siblings to dad. Jake is this close to becoming part of the pack." He holds his fingers close together for emphasis.

Lucky chuckles and we turn to him. "Instead of being incorporate to the pack through friendship, Jake will most likely join because he will become Hunter's son-in-law."

Lucky grimaces and rubs his head. "Hunter is more protective of Faith than he is to you, Olivia. Hopefully, he approves of Jake because I would rather not feel his irritation towards this for the rest of my life."

"Anyway," Faith says. "Iggy, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"No more kids stuff. I'm giving you a real dare, Iggy. I dare you to shave your legs."

After Iggy shaves his legs, the game mainly consists of dares. Fang ends up having to play the rest of the game in his boxers and he looks HOT. Fang then makes Toby lick a shoe. Nudge has to find a music video on TV and then copy it. Fang and I have to swap gum which is easy since we've had practice. Angel has to eat 10 packets of ketchup. Angel then tells Olivia to eat lip gloss. Olivia forces Ty to put socks in the toilet then wear them. Ella has a mustache, go tee, and unibrow drawn on her.

"Star hasn't gone yet," Toby complains.

"I'll fix that," Ella says. "Star, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Oh man. You threw off the continuation of dare. I had a good one too. I guess I'll just ask who is you favorite person in this room?"

Lucky smiles but as Star thinks the smile gradually gets smaller.

"That's a tough question, but I'm going to say Iggy," she finally answers. Lucky doesn't seem very happy with her answer. I'm guessing he expected her to say him.

"What?!?" Lucky practically yells as he stands up and faces Star who looks surprised.

"I'm your best friend! How could you say Iggy?!? No offense at all to you, Iggy, but are you serious?!?"

Star looks up at him from the couch and says "Technically, the question was my favorite _person_. You aren't actually human, Lucky."

A flash of hurt comes across Lucky's face at her statement. "Yeah well, my favorite person is Valencia."

He walks towards the door and opens it. Before he goes, he sadly whispers "It's good to know where we stand." With that, he closes the door behind him.

"This is ridiculous," Star says before angrily leaving as well.

Olivia stands and says "I'll take care of this. Keep playing."

When she leaves, we decide to go to sleep instead. Fang and I go to our room and I change. When I finish, I notice Fang's still only in his boxers.

"Aren't you going to change, Fang?" I ask.

He shakes his head and lays on the bed. He gestures for me to lay with him and I follow his instructions. He wraps his arms around me and I can feel his hot breath on my ear.

"I dare you to blow a raspberry," Fang murmurs in my ear.

I pull away slightly and move to his stomach. I look up at him and smile.

"Not there, Max."

I ignore him and do it anyway. He squirms and tries to hold back his laughter. I decide to have some fun so I lick his bellybutton. Fang pulls me back up and holds me tightly. I laugh lightly and give him a quick kiss.

"Good night, Fang"

He sighs and nuzzles my neck.

"'Night Max."

* * *

**Valencia POV**

I got a knock on my door earlier and Olivia told me that she needed a favor. Of course, I agreed because if one of the Mezon experiments asks for help it is for a good reason. They never like asking or receiving help because they feel like they are being pitied. Apparently, I need to talk to Lucky while she talks to Star. According to Olivia, I'm the only one who can talk with him right now.

I'm walking the deck in search of Lucky and I finally spot him on a platform overlooking the pool. I make my way to him and sit beside him. He doesn't acknowledge my presence. Instead, he's staring at the ground so I look at the sky waiting for him to speak. It has gotten cloudy since this afternoon. Every so often there is a gap in the clouds and moonlight shines down.

"What's it like?" Lucky whispers beside me.

"Hm…what do you mean?"

He sighs and lifts his head to look at the sky as well. "What's it like…being normal? Being human?"

"It's boring," I answer. I hear a scoff beside me.

"I doubt it. All my life I've been seen as a freak. Sure those scientists were nothing like those from Itex, but…to them we were different and when you're different people fear and hate you."

I can't help but feel sad at his depressed tone. Lucky must be hurt if he is suddenly opening up. He continues to talk before I can comment.

"I know they didn't hate us but they were afraid because we could easily turn against them. That's why they did anything to keep us happy. But what we wanted the most were friends we could have fun with and relate to. That was the one thing we were deprived of. Not because we weren't allowed them but because we were freaks!"

The sudden change in his voice from sadness to anger doesn't surprise me. He has a right to feel the way he does.

"When taken to the "park", the other experiment dogs knew we were different. We didn't act like them. How could we? We grew up in the same lab. They were smart, could talk, and stand but we had abilities beyond them. Hunter had the hardest time because even though we are all wolf by blood he's the only one besides our mother who looks it. For some reason, dogs dislike wolves even though they are like brothers. Mom had learned how to deal with that already unlike Hunter. Why do they care if we look or act a little different?!?"

Lucky's eyes close and he grits his teeth.

"I don't understand!"

Tears escape his tightly shut eyes. I notice his fangs and claws are starting to develop more. His claws are cutting into his palms. I gently place my hand on his shoulder. His eyes snap open and he realizes what he was doing. He opens his hands and stares at the droplets of blood he has drawn. There is a break in the clouds.

"Deep breaths. In and out. Remember you're the same in a way. Look at your shadow. Compared to the others it is the same," I say. Lucky contemplates what I say for a second. "I guess but…"

He stands and looks at his shadow. I watch it too as he transforms causing his shadow to change shape as well. He glances at me.

"You can't tell me that's normal." He sits down and I try again to cheer him up.

"Well, inside you're the same. Heart, blood, brain, and soul. You have it all like everyone else.

"Thanks. I feel a little better," he admits.

"Now if I remember correctly you have a friend who saw passed your differences."

Lucky looks back to the sky and smiles slightly. "Yeah. Outside the family, Star is my best friend. Normally, I'd talk to her about this but we just had a fight."

_So that's what happened,_ I think to myself. Olivia never told me why Lucky is upset. I notice the smile on his face become a wide grin. He must be remembering good times with her. Lucky starts talking again.

"We have such a good time together and…what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

I shake my head at his questions. "No reason. She is someone you can count on and trust?"

Lucky sounds slightly offended when he answers. "Of course! Star's changed me too. You see I know all that stuff about being different yet the same. I just lost myself with all that's happened lately. She's the one to teach me that too."

The dreamy look on his face tells me there is information that he is holding back. I pry a little to learn what it is although I'm quite certain I already know.

"You care about her a lot, huh?"

"More than I do myself. I'd go crazy without her. I looo-NO!"

Lucky has a panicked expression as he turns to me. He groans at the smile on my face. I knew that's what he was hiding.

"What were you saying?" I tease.

"Please don't tell anyone especially Star. It could ruin our friendship," he pleads.

I notice something from the corner of my eye and continue. "For a genius, you sure are stupid."

"How?" He is insulted by my statement.

"I've seen you hang out together. It's obvious you like each other," I answer.

Lucky stands and says "I think I'd know if Star liked me." Lucky is hugged from behind and his eyes widen.

"Valencia's right. You are stupid."

"How long have you been there?" Lucky asks and I'm sure I can hear a slight waver in his voice from his nerves. He probably already knows the answer though. Even in the dark, I can see him blushing.

"Long enough," Star replies.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone for now," I say as I walk away.

I believe things must have gone well because the next day Lucky seems extra happy. His mood doesn't last as long as one would have hoped though. In fact, everyone's cheer from yesterday seemed to disappear after breakfast.


	13. Chapter 12

**I know my last chapter wasn't the best but I was suffering from writer's block. No one's perfect and that includes me. The last chapter was basically a filler anyway. I hope you guys enjoy this one. I haven't really been writing in the Flock's POV except Max and occasionally Fang so I threw in someone else's to mix it up.

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**Gazzy POV**

I'm currently stuffing my face because breakfast here is gooood! It is the most important meal of the day after all. The Mezon experiments decided to join us today too. Well, all of them but Hunter because apparently he's still recovering. Lucky and Star are happy again after last night's outburst. Even though it's cloudy, everyone is pretty cheerful.

After everyone is done chowing down, we sit around and talk. Suddenly, this clatter is heard above us. I swear everything became dead silent after that. Quieter than Fang normally is. We hear the noise again and Toby's fork drops to the floor. Rollo and Lucky exchange a look and stand up. Lucky motions for Buck to come with them.

"What about us?" I ask. There's no way I'm being left behind.

Lucky nods and says "Alright just keep quiet and stay on guard. Something's not right."

We follow Lucky, Rollo, and Buck out of the dining room and through the halls. We use the stairs instead of the elevator and soon reach the hall that leads to the deck. We can see nothing outside but remain silent nonetheless.

Lucky looks at the ceiling and I notice his ears twitch. He peers over his shoulder and signals to the right. Rollo, Buck, and Toby turn right and go down the hall. When they are out of sight, Lucky turns to us and holds up his hand telling us to stay while he checks it out. I tap Iggy's hand to let him know what's going on. It's times like these that I feel especially sorry that he's blind.

As Lucky walks out onto the deck, I feel my heart rate increase. He suddenly turns around and looks at the level above us. Something that looks like a flame shoots out at him and he jumps out of the way. Just as this happens, I'm grabbed from behind. All of us are actually. I struggle against the arms restraining me. I can't yell because a hand is covering my mouth. A furry hand.

We are pulled out onto the deck and I hear a wicked laugh. I look up onto the level above us and see this black dog. He looks like an evil malamute. What makes this situation even worse is that he's holding what looks like a flamethrower and has like 60 erasers to back him up. Make that erasers and Flyboys. Guess which ones are holding us. I'll give you a hint. Angel couldn't read their minds.

The dog hands the flamethrower off to one of the mutts behind him and jumps down. He looks at Lucky who I just realized is standing there giving the dog a death glare. Unless Lucky can kill him just by looking at him, I don't think that's going to help.

"Hello Lucky, long time no see," the dog says.

Lucky snarls at him before saying "Don't talk to me like you're my friend, Rex. How did you find us?"

So this is Rex.

**Max POV**

Rex gives a twisted smirk. "You shut down all of your devices that could be tracked in a pathetic attempt to stop me. I'm hurt, Lucky. Didn't you remember my little gift?"

A look of confusion appears on Lucky's face before sudden comprehension can be seen.

"The taser Valencia found," he sadly whispers. "That's what I missed."

Rex grins. "So you do remember. It sounds like you forgot about it though."

"You put that song on our CD as well. You changed it slightly to awaken the anger in Hunter."

"Well I couldn't have him get in the way of my plans. He needs to be in a weakened state. His howl signaled us," Rex replies. "Now tell me, how is Star? Has she left your pathetic ass yet?"

Lucky growls at him and Rex snaps his fingers. The Flyboy holding me removes its hand from my mouth and holds a knife to my throat. I see the same thing happening to some of the others. Lucky worriedly looks around at us.

Fang tries to break free from his captor but receives a punch in the stomach. I involuntarily yell out his name and hear a laugh. Rex is laughing at me.

"Does the bird girl have feelings for the winged emo freak?" Rex taunts.

"Leave them out of this. We're the ones you want," Lucky snaps. His statement receives a shake of the head. "Actually, I'm here to retrieve them too."

My eyes widen at his statement. There's no way in hell I'm going back to the School.

"It seems that Itex needs the two oldest bird kids for an experiment. Something about what their offspring will look like when they mate."

I have the urge to vomit at his words. I mean I love Fang and everything but I'm not ready for that. "Mating" at my age makes me feel sick especially when it's being done in the name of science. I'm only 15 for heaven's sake!

I notice Lucky shifts into a fighting stance. "Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged," Rex says. The pleasure I hear when he says that is revolting. "However, I've been ordered to use force only if necessary and you aren't worth it."

I swear I saw Lucky's eyes flash red gold for a second. Is he going to act like Hunter did the other night?

Rex adjusts his collar before saying "Where's Kiska? I'm sure she would love to see me again."

"My mom _hates_you. You'd be dead by now if she was here. Ever since you betrayed us and joined Itex for power, you've been despised by all of us. The only reason you're still breathing is because I won't risk the lives of my friends," Lucky says. His words are soaked with venom and sincerity.

I once again try to break free from the Flyboy holding me. I get nowhere with my struggle. I look back at Lucky to see him extremely tense. He's anger is causing him to shake.

Rex notices and decides to push him more. "While you have remained with Mezon, I have become stronger. Before long, I will have captured all of Itex's enemies and I will use them to take over this world. I will start today with everyone on this ship. I am the superior being and you are all worthless scum."

At this point Lucky snaps. His eyes have once again become red gold in color and he's starting to look more and more vicious. He suddenly stops changing though and he reverts back to his old form. He remains still trying to fight off the anger that wishes to consume him.

Rex takes this opportunity to charge at Lucky. "You're finished!" He pulls his fist back and prepares to lethally punch our vulnerable friend.

I close my eyes and await the sound of the impact but it never comes. Instead, I hear yelps and a clang. I feel myself being dropped to the floor as well. I open my eyes to see Rollo and Buck have knocked out our captors. Toby is holding a slingshot and the eraser holding the flamethrower is rubbing his wrist while the weapon lay forgotten on the ground.

Rollo smiles down at me. "Sorry we took so long. We had to wait for an opportunity."

I stand and look back at Lucky to make sure he is okay. I did not expect to see the sight that meets my eyes. Lucky has a look of both pain and shock on his face. Rex looks angry and afraid at the same time. Hunter had arrived to help us and is holding Rex's wrist.

"That's enough out of you," he snarls as he squeezes Rex's wrist. His claws dig into Rex's flesh. Rex howls out in pain and Hunter releases him. Rex stumbles back.

"Threatening my family. Strike one. I'm sure you're aware of the three strikes in baseball, Rex," Hunter growls. Rex massages his wrist.

"Hey Lucky, remember that time you saved me from that fall in Chicago? I just paid you back," Hunter says with a smirk.

Rex turns his back on Hunter to address his followers. When he does, Hunter swiftly kicks him in the back.

"Strike two. Never disrespect or underestimate me or any superior opponent."

Rex lets out a bark and a battle between the experiments begins. Angel takes on a group of erasers and uses her mind control to make them fight each other. Iggy is holding his own against about 8 erasers. Fang is taking on a crap load. He must be pissed. Everywhere I look the others are winning their battles. Jeb and Mom are working together to beat up their enemies. Their incredible teamwork is working for them even though these experiments are tough.

I receive a blow to the head and feel dizzy. I guess I should be paying more attention to my own battle than the others. I shift into a fighting stance and punch an eraser in the snout. Blood squirts out and I move on to the next one. I do a roundhouse kick to a Flyboy's chest and prepare for my next attack.

The clash continues and before I know it all our enemies have been defeated. Actually, all are battered and broken except for one. Rex is covered in gashes but has remained standing. Hunter is standing as well. Both are panting.

Rex has really pissed me off from what he said earlier. I step forward to deal with him myself but Fang grabs my shoulder. He shakes his head and says "This is Hunter's fight not ours. Let him take care of this one."

I nod in agreement and turn back to see Rex has collapsed to his knees. Hunter approaches him and picks him up. He holds him by the throat and pulls his fist back. Rex looks at Hunter before he smirks. I look at the others to see if they are as confused as I am. Why is Rex smirking if Hunter's about to kill him? It has started to rain now.

"He can't do it."

I turn to Lucky who spoke. He looks on at the two individuals before him as he supports Rollo. I hear Nudge ask "He can't beat Rex?"

Her question is answered by the shake of the head. "Even a minute from death, Hunter could beat Rex. But he can't kill him. His heart is good and pure. That's why Mezon needed to change him into a warrior. So he can kill when necessary."

We turn our attentions back to Hunter and Rex. Rex is still smirking.

"Lets go, Hunter. I'm waiting," he taunts.

"Shut up," Hunter says before he punches him.

Rex flies through the air and hits a wall. He falls to the ground. Hunter is panting as he falls to his knees. He must not have completely recovered from his previous injuries yet.

A groan comes from Rex and he trembles as he struggles to rise. He is hunched over still when he coughs up some blood. "You know a lousy punch like that can't kill me."

"I wasn't trying to."

Rex looks up shocked.

"You betrayed us and I will forever hate you for that. But I would be just like you if I took a life. No matter whose it is," Hunter says. He rises and holds his head up proud. "Never will I come down to your level."

Lucky smiles slightly. "This brings some comfort. Even though Rex will live on, I can trust Hunter even when he loses himself. We all can. Maybe that means my future is bright also."

Hunter walks to Rex and drags him to his feet.

"What are you going to do with me then?" Rex asks.

"The punishment for you is confinement instead of death. There are places for beings like you and luckily this one is far away from us," Hunter responds. He looks at Rex for a while before saying "I'll allow you a chance to change my mind."

His words cause a gasp from the Flock and me. How could he suddenly give Rex another chance after all he's done?

Hunter ignores our surprise and continues. "You're incredibly lucky to receive this opportunity. For you deeds, you shouldn't be given a chance to change."

"Isn't it a tad late?"

"It's never too late." Rex glares at Hunter who rolls his eyes. "Come on, Rex. Try for some remorse."

"I would if I could. However, I regret nothing," Rex retorts.

"Glad you made an effort," Hunter sarcastically says. "Strike three."

Rex drops to the ground after Hunter knocks him unconscious. "You're out."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Fang POV**

The fight is over and we have won. The rain is really coming down. Rex and his goons are unconscious. I vaguely hear Hunter ordering the other Mezon experiments to put the erasers in a room on the bottom deck and throw the Flyboys overboard to destroy them. Rollo stays behind and Mom is checking him over.

"He has a bullet wound in his stomach," I hear her say.

Rollo's voice is strained as he says "Yeah, one of them had a gun and I saw him aiming at Iggy. I took the hit for him since he had his hands full. I feel dizzy."

Mom nods before saying "That's natural. You haven't lost too much blood but enough to make you feel sick."

I feel a bit lightheaded myself. I also suddenly notice the pain in my own stomach and shoulder. It can't be too serious though so I decide to keep it to myself.

Unfortunately, Max comes up behind me and gives me a hug. I wince and hold back a shout. Damn, it hurts.

I feel Max tense behind me and she removes her hands. She gasps and I reluctantly turn to face her, holding my stomach. I see blood on her hands as the rain slowly washes it away.

My vision is becoming blurred and Max calls out to her mom. Time seems to move in slow motion and I can sense myself falling. Before I hit the ground, I feel arms around me. I am gently placed on the ground before everything goes black.

**Max POV**

I am gently placing Fang on the ground. I notice how pale he is as Mom runs up. She kneels and pulls up his shirt to reveal that his stomach has been slashed open. She quickly cleans it and wraps him up. Mom finishes looking him over when she is done with his stomach. He also has received a bite to the shoulder.

"The bite isn't severe. No bones were broken. It didn't hit his wing either," she announces.

Hunter crouches down as well. "That's not all," he says before sniffing Fang's shoulder. He growls lowly and calls Toby over. Toby sniffs it as well and runs in the direction the erasers were taken.

"Fang has been poisoned by one of the eraser's saliva. Itex has given their experiments a few upgrades," he says solemnly.

My heart dropped with his words.

"Toby's gone to find the eraser so we can make an antidote. Don't worry. Fang will be fine," Hunter says to me. It is strange being comforted by something so similar to erasers who tormented me.

Jeb and Hunter carefully lift Fang and bring him to the hospital area. I almost growl at Jeb for touching a member of the Flock, but Mom stops me.

"Why don't you trust Jeb? He's your father and has done so much to help the world," Mom says to me.

We go down to the hospital area to find Toby already making the antidote. As he prepares it, I start to shake. I'm so nervous and scared. What if the antidote doesn't cure him? What if it's too late?

I am pulled from my thoughts when a hand grasps mine. I look down to see Angel holding my hand. Gazzy wraps his arms around my waist and hugs me tightly. I smile hoping it comforts them. A hand is placed on my shoulder and I look up to see Hunter in front of me.

"Don't worry. He won't die. I give you my word," Hunter promises.

I wipe away the tears that are starting to form and give Hunter a hug. He seems surprised by my actions.

"Thank you."

He pulls away and smiles. He moves away and I see Mom injecting Fang. The sight of the needle makes me close my eyes. I will never be able to look at needles without feeling sick.

I open my eyes and just stand there. As I stare at Fang, I barely register that the room is gradually becoming empty. I feel myself being led to a chair beside Fang's bed. When I sit down, someone kisses the top of my head. I look up to see Jeb. I don't feel angry seeing him which surprises me. I can see the sadness in his eyes and I know it is not because of Fang. He knows he will be alright.

As he turns to leave, I call out to him. He looks back at me and I say "Thank you for everything." He seems to cheer up from this but I take it further. I call him something that I know means the world to him not because I have to but because I want to.

"Hey Dad, would you and Mom mind watching Angel and Gazzy for a while?"

The look on his face is indescribable, but I know it is one of pure happiness. He comes back to me and gives me a hug.

"No problem, Max."

He leaves and I am left alone with an unconscious Fang. I don't feel bad anymore though. All I need to do is wait.

* * *

**Rex POV**

I let out a groan of pain as I finally regain consciousness. I try to rise but hunch over in agony. Damn Hunter. I swear I will get him back. I could just kill him! Unfortunately, I still need him alive.

I sit and take in my surroundings. I am not sure where exactly on the ship I am, but it doesn't matter. The erasers and I have been put in separate holds. However, we can still see and talk to each other and that is enough. The Flyboys are no where to be seen.

I resort to sitting around and planning until my followers awaken. When they begin to stir, I have already developed my plan and have grown impatient.

"Finally, you worthless pieces of scum are awake. Which one of you has my remote?"

One raises his hand with a black device in it before throwing it to me. I catch it and begin examining it. Fortunately for me, it is undamaged.

"What are you going to do, boss?" I hear an eraser ask.

His question makes me laugh. I grin and notice him cringe.

"I've created this remote especially for Hunter," I answer. "It is going to help me accomplish my desires."

"How so?" another asks.

"I know Hunter well. I've spent years getting close to him so I could learn as much as possible about _his_ kind. I've used all my knowledge to build this device. With it, I can control the mutt. Trust me that information was hard to get since Kiska wouldn't tell me anything and kept a close eye on me. Obviously not close enough because now I'm going to make her little boy pay."

I'm not sure who, but someone asks "Is it true she gave you that scar on your muzzle?"

I growl and there is silence. The mention of my scar brings a dull ache to my muzzle. I rub the spot hoping that will soothe it. Kiska always hated me. She could sense my true intentions from a mile away. Still, I was determined to complete my goals and ignored her warnings and threats. Now, I have a scar to prove my persistence.

Next time I see them, I will set my plan in motion. I must defeat them. When I rule this world, they will become my servants or die. I will make them all pay. They will pay and I'm going to start with Hunter. If I can't defeat them myself than I will make Hunter do it for me. I will force Hunter into capturing everyone and kill those who stand in my way.

* * *

**Max POV**

After a day of worrying, Fang has completely recovered along with everyone else. Also there hasn't been much relaxing on our vacation. Everyone has been pretty stressed.

It is currently 8 a.m. and I am still in bed. I'm lying awake beside Fang who is sleeping peacefully. I wish we could all be like that for a while. No worrying about getting attacked, saving the world, or anything.

I look down at Fang's stomach since it is visible. He has been sleeping in only his boxers lately. I honestly am completely fine with it. Anyway, I trace his barely noticeable scar with my finger. He squirms slightly from my touch, but remains asleep.

I finally decide to get up and shower, but am held down when I start to move. I look at Fang to see him smiling slightly in his sleep. He pulls me closer and I give in to him. I have plenty of time to get ready for the day. It's a vacation after all. No matter how strange it's been.

About an hour later, both of us get up and get ready before heading down to breakfast. I am welcomed by the smell of pancakes, eggs, hash browns, and bacon as usual. The Flock, Ella, and Total are already eating. Mom and Jeb enter soon after Fang and I get our food. I haven't gotten used to calling Jeb "Dad" quite yet. He understands though.

As we eat, we look out the window and see land on the horizon. It is actually saddening because I don't want to leave yet. The closer the ship gets, I realize that isn't the same place we departed from.

I hear the door open and five fur balls run in. They are closely followed by Hunter, Lucky, and Olivia who are calmly walking. Toby takes a seat near Iggy and Gazzy. They have grown close over the last few days. Blaze and Sara try to play with Total while Ty and Faith take in the view from the window. I look back at the older dogs and become aware of Hunter rubbing his head. Olivia clears her throat to get everybody's attention.

"We would like to apologize for ruining your trip," she begins.

Lucky nods before adding to her statement. "We thought the best way to make up for that would be #1) take you to a private island where you can hang out on the beach and stuff— "

Everyone around the table bursts into cheers except for Fang of course. He always has to be emotionless. It's like a rule.

After the excitement dies down, Hunter opens his mouth to speak. "And #2–"

He is cut off by Toby who shouts "Offer you a safe home!"

"What do you mean by 'offer you a safe home?'" I ask.

Hunter gets a little nervous by my reaction. "Well, we were thinking you all travel from place to place and could use a home so you can grow up and not have to worry about stuff like the School coming for you."

"What about other dangers? What if I need to save the world again?" I ask.

Olivia speaks up this time. "If the world needs saving again, we have the resources to help."

At this point, the Flock is begging me to agree. "Come on, Max. PLEASE!!!" Toby, Ty, Faith, Blaze, and Sara join in as well. "PLEASE!!!"

Thankfully Hunter ends the commotion. "Relax kids. You don't have to. It was only a suggestion. How about you check our place out? There's plenty of room for everyone including Jeb, Valencia, and Ella."

I catch Fang's eye and he gives a slight nod. I look back at the younger members of the Flock. They are giving me Bambi eyes. Even Total, which looks creepy. This is like when they were trying to convince me to go on this vacation.

"Sure, why not?"

"Alright!"

Nudge and Angel are already chatting about their room. Iggy and Gazzy are discussing bombs with Toby. Meanwhile, Hunter, Lucky, and Olivia are smiling and laughing at the sight before them.

"Well, we're at the island now so go have fun," Olivia declares.

* * *

Once on the beach, my family goes their separate ways. Fang wraps his arms around me from behind and whispers "Let's go wander around."

His hot breath tickles my ear as he says this. I nod and follow him down the beach. We find a spot with a hammock and trees that provide shade. We stop here and I lay in the sand. I close my eyes and place my hands behind my head. I don't get to relax though because I feel sand being placed on my stomach. I open my eyes to see Fang digging in the sand.

"What are you doing?"

He lifts up some sand and puts it on my head. I shake my head to get it off and glare at him. He smirks before he says "I'm burying you."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because then I have to dig you out and give you mouth to mouth," he replies bluntly.

I blush and say "You do that if someone drowns."

Fang picks me up and says "We could do that then."

He carries me to the water and I protest the whole way. He wads in until the water reaches his waist. I can feel the cold water against my back and wings. This isn't going to be pleasant.

Fang drops me in the cold water. I quickly swim to land with Fang close behind. I am shivering as I wrap a towel around me.

"Jerk," I manage to say through chattering teeth. "That water is cold."

Fang smirks at me before giving me a quick kiss. "Warm now?" he asks when he pulls away.

I shake my head and he kisses me again. This time I snake my arms around his neck so he can't get away. He smirks against my lips. I punch him lightly.

He pulls away slightly so his lips just brush mine and says "Don't worry. This is going to last a while."

Oh and it did.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Max POV**

It's been a few days since we were on the island and we're going to the Mezon experiments' house. It is in an isolated area outside of Chicago. The experiments are free from Mezon but they keep in touch and need to stay close.

Anyway, we arrive at the house and it is huge. They claim that Mezon gave them the space to do whatever they want.

"We don't really use most of the rooms. Each of you can get your own bedroom if you want, but it is up to you if you want to share or not," Hunter says. "Someone will show you around after you get settled in."

He leads us through the halls and points out a few important rooms like the kitchen and bathrooms. Someone calls Hunter about needing his help with something. He says we could come by if we wanted because he could probably use the extra hands. He tells us where to meet him if we chose to help out.

He leaves us in front of several doors saying we can pick whichever one we wanted. Nudge and Angel have gotten used to rooming together and claim a room with a bunk bed. Total, of course, stays with Angel. Gazzy and Iggy also share while Mom, Jeb, and Ella get their own rooms. Fang and I get our own rooms as well, but they are adjoining.

Deciding to see what is going on and maybe get involved, we head back out to the front of the house. It is surrounded by trees and apparently there is a lake nearby. It is a bit chilly outside because it is near the end of fall.

There is a truck parked in front and I recognize it as the one used to transport Rex and the erasers. Hunter is talking to a man who reminds me of the whitecoats. Hunter seems comfortable enough around him so I assume all is fine. Lucky, Rollo, and Buck are standing near by as well. They don't appear pleased about something.

As we approach Hunter, the man's attention falls on us. He smiles and warmly greets us.

"Hello. It is nice to finally meet you all. Ah, Dr. Martinez and Dr. Batchelder, it's been a while."

I wonder how this guy knows my parents. Jeb nods while Mom returns the greeting.

"Good afternoon, Dr Lowman. How have you been?"

The three begin catching up, ignoring the rest of us. Hunter seems irritated that his conversation has been interrupted, but beckons us over.

"Dr. Lowman was my supervisor at Mezon. Your parents would often observe my tests so they met Dr. Lowman as a result," Hunter explains.

He still looks annoyed and eventually bends over to pick up a rock. He tosses it in the air a few times, contemplating what he should do with it. Suddenly, the rock is whipped at Dr. Lowman's head and makes contact. Rubbing his head, the man turns his attention back to Hunter.

"I don't mean to be rude, but we kind of have an important situation that needs dealing with," Hunter remarks.

"Right. Well, there is only so much room in the "prison". Some will have to be placed in one closer. It doesn't have as tight security but it should do for the time being."

Hunter raises an eyebrow. "Tight security?" He points at the truck and says "Only one of those creatures needs security. Are you telling me that Rex is going to be placed in a cell with security that doesn't meet his requirements?"

Dr. Lowman gives Hunter a look and says "Sorry but it must be done. As soon as there is space available he will be moved. I promise."

Hunter rubs his temples. "Don't give me that sympathetic look. I've grown sick of it." He looks at the ground and ponders his decision. Then he closes his eyes and shakes his head. Hunter lets out a sigh before saying "Fine."

Dr. Lowman calls another truck and everyone helps out in moving some of the erasers when it arrives. Since the one that arrived is going to the closer prison, Rex needs to be moved as well. Hunter volunteers to deal with him.

**Hunter POV**

I offer to move Rex since I need to talk to him anyway. I want to make it absolutely clear that if he even thinks about us wrongly he will be punished severely.

I walk into the truck and unlock his cage. I grab his wrists and hold them behind him as I direct him outside. I tell him not to mess with my family again and he looks over his shoulder. He smirks and I suddenly feel a pain in my chest. It disappears almost immediately. I have difficulty even determining if it was ever there in the first place.

Other than that brief oddity, the job went by smoothly. It went by too smoothly and I begin to wonder if Rex is planning more. I drop this thought when I walk back to my friends and family. I notice an extra, yellow dog and am filled with joy when I learn who it is. My wife, Angie.

I can't help but change into my dog form and bark happily. I run up to her and bounce at her feet. She giggles at my antics and I wag my tail playfully. I don't care if I look like a fool. I know I saw her just a few days ago, but it felt like years.

Angie teasingly pets my head as she says "I'm glad to see you too, Hunter."

I change back to my half human, half dog form and hug her tightly. I nuzzle her as I say "You have no idea."

**Max POV**

We had just meet Hunter's wife, Angie, when he came to greet her. From the way he acted, he must love her a lot. I hear Lucky murmur "whipped' under his breath. I almost laugh because Lucky is probably right. Hunter would most likely go to the ends of the earth just to do the simplest thing for Angie.

Hunter and Angie leave us to go spend time with their kids. Everyone has their own things to do so Toby ends up showing us the lake. Apparently, there are fish in it so we can go ice fishing when it freezes over. We'll throw them back of course though.

Afterwards, he shows us around the house. We see a wolf walking through the halls. Toby calls out to it.

"Hey, Mom! We're finally home."

The wolf licks her son's head and looks up at us. It is true that Hunter takes after his mother. They look almost exactly the same. Both their eyes are an intense blue and they both clearly appear to be part wolf. Their mother looks even more wolf than Hunter and she isn't wearing a collar.

She rests on her hunches and welcomes us. "I am Kiska and it's a pleasure to meet you. I am glad to see Valencia and Jeb again as well. I hope you enjoyed your vacation and please make yourselves comfortable. Our home is your home."

"¡Sí! Nuestro casa es su casa," Toby declares. **(For those who don't know, Toby said "Yes! Our house is your house.")**

"Please, Toby. Speak in English not Spanish," Kiska sighs.

Kiska joins us as we continue our tour. Toby starts laughing and says "You know Mom, Rex still has that scar on his muzzle you gave him."

I notice Kiska's nose wrinkles in disgust. She must hate him just as much as Lucky said.

Flashback

"My mom _hates_you. You'd be dead by now if she was here. Ever since you betrayed us and joined Itex for power, you've been despised by all of us. The only reason you're still breathing is because I won't risk the lives of my friends," Lucky says. His words are soaked with venom and sincerity.

End Flashback

I am pulled from my thoughts when I hear Nudge start talking.

"Kiska, why don't you stand upright like the others do?"

I look at Kiska and realize Nudge is right. She has been on all fours this whole time. Kiska shrugs.

"I can transform to two legs, but I'm more comfortable in this form," she responds.

We hang out for a while before Rollo runs up. He comes to a stop in his animal form and bows his head to Kiska. I remember Lucky saying Kiska is like the alpha female of the group. Kiska nods and Rollo speaks.

"I was told to give you a report on what happened during our trip," Rollo says.

"About what?" Kiska asks.

"Well, the Rex situation for one—"

"Skip it."

Rollo seems startled by the interruption, but moves on anyway. "There are also the newly developed relationships of both Olivia and Lucky. However, I assume you would rather have them talk to you themselves."

Rollo receives a nod. He briefly hesitates before continuing.

"I know you said to skip anything about Rex but this is not part of the report. This is information from my own observations. I hate to say it, but I feel like we must still be weary even if he is locked away. Rex is still a threat and I for one am worried about our innocent children who he may use as targets. You know I don't like to admit it, but I am afraid."

"I personally will look into this, Rollo. Now go get some rest. You're overworking yourself," Kiska orders.

Rollo agrees and obediently follows Kiska's directions. Once he is gone, Kiska turns to us.

"I suggest you all relax as well. Get accustom to your new room and even decorate them if you want. Just spend some of your free time to unwind. You deserve it."

Honestly, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea.

* * *

**Hunter POV**

It is late and I am lying in my bed. It is the first time in a long time that Angie, the kids, and I have all been together. Everything should be perfect, but it isn't. I feel strange and can't sleep no matter how hard I try.

After three hours of tossing and turning, I decide to get some fresh air. I walk out into the forest and climb to the top of a tree. I close my eyes and take deep breathes.

_Hey Hunter._

My eyes snap open and I look for the source of the voice. I am afraid. That is Rex's voice, but he should be locked away by now.

_No, Hunter. I'm in your head and do you know why?_

I am petrified at this point. How can he be doing this? I suddenly remember that pain I felt when holding him.

_That's right. I planted a device under your skin so now we can chat whenever I want._

Whenever he wants. That doesn't sound good. Well actually, none of it does.

_Since I couldn't defeat you earlier, you'll be doing everything for me._

I involuntarily growl. Like hell I will. I feel a shock go though my body.

_You don't really have a choice. You can either do this willingly or I can force you._

After he says this, my body begins moving on its own accord. I can't stop. I feel myself jumping down the tree from branch to branch, but I'm not doing anything. I won't assist Rex in his evil deeds. I must find a way to break free.

_Good luck with that._ I can practically hear his smirk. _I'll leave you be for now, but remember I'll be watching so don't attempt to tell anyone or else._

Another shock is sent through my body. Okay so basically, open my mouth and I go through hell. I can almost hear Rex laughing at my pain. I grit my teeth. It looks like I won't be sleeping with Angie or my pups for a while.

* * *

**Nothing important really happens in this chapter until the end. The rest can basically be ignored. Also, I realize the whole deal with Rex in Hunter's head is like Jeb talking to Max in her head. However, the two situations are different. I'll try to update again soon. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Max POV**

It's late and I can't fall asleep. I feel incomplete somehow without Fang beside me. I miss having his arms around me making me feel safe and warm.

My longing for him prevents me from sleeping and I end up standing. I walk over to the door that connects our rooms and grab the doorknob. I briefly consider going back to bed before I turn the handle and enter Fang's room.

I look at the bed and can just make out Fang's outline in the dark. His back is to me and I can see his breathing is slow and calm. I walk over and slip under the covers trying not to wake him.

I just close my eyes when I feel movement behind me. Arms wrap around my waist and Fang pulls me against his chest. I can feel his warm breath on my skin and he nuzzles his head in my shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep either," he whispers.

I turn in his arms and kiss his jaw before snuggling into him again. I relish in the warm he provides.

"Night Fang. I love you," I murmur as my eyes droop.

I'm just able to hear him reply before drifting to sleep. It amazes me how fast sleep overtakes me just from simply moving to another room. I doubt the two of us will sleep in separate rooms very often.

* * *

Morning comes far too quickly for my liking. When I open my eyes, my gaze meets dark brown eyes. I move my head back so I can focus properly. I can hear Fang give a light chuckle.

"Morning," he says as he kisses my forehead.

I give him a puzzled look. "Since when are you this cheerful?" I ask.

I receive only a shrug in reply before Fang gets up and leaves to take a shower. When the door closes behind him, I pull the blankets over my head and try to fall back to sleep.

After what seems like a few moments, the door opens again. I peek out of the blankets to see who entered. My eyes widen slightly from the sight. I must have fallen asleep because Fang's finished with his shower and standing with just a towel around his waist. His wet hair is falling in front of his eyes making him look even hotter.

"Um…" That's all I manage to say, but it is enough to get Fang's attention.

"I forgot to grab fresh clothes," he says.

I stand and go into my room. I decide I might as well take my own shower since I'm awake. I make sure to grab clothes before heading to the bathroom. Once I'm refreshed, I go back to my room.

When I open the door, I'm surprised to find Fang sitting on my bed watching TV. I sit beside him and move his shirt to look at where he was bitten. The poison was cured by the antidote, but it still affected the healing of the wound. Fang had to get stitches to make sure it healed properly.

There's a knock on the door and someone calls me. I recognize the voice as Ella's.

"Max, everyone's hungry and sick of waiting so we're going to go eat!"

I sigh and say "fine" loud enough for her to hear. I move to stand and Fang asks "Where're you going?"

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Well, I was thinking about asking Jeb if we could go to the moon."

He gives me a look and I roll my eyes. "I'm hungry. Where do you think I'm going?"

"I'm hungry too," Fang says as he pulls me down into his lap. His eyes glimmer playfully as he looks at me. Before I can utter a word, I find myself lying underneath Fang with his lips claiming mine.

Someone must be out to make sure we can't enjoy ourselves because there's another knock on the door. Actually, it's more like banging.

"Knock it off, guys."

Hunter. Why can't we get a break?

I manage to break away from Fang long enough to ask "Why?"

"Because, there's no way I'm letting you guys go too far. There'll be none of _that_ until you are at least 18."

Okay, it's not like we were going to go _that_ far, but I really hate being bossed around. Therefore, I practically yelled "What?!? Why?"

Hunter had a good answer ready too. "Because that's when you're legally an adult and we have no say in the matter. Also, I don't think you want to risk becoming parents!"

We immediately stop whatever we're doing after hearing that. Fang's face had paled considerably and I would bet mine looks the same. We both stand and I go open the door. I'm surprised to discover no one there. I look down the hall to find it empty.

_How could Hunter disappear so quickly? Is he avoiding us?_ I shake my head to rid it of those thoughts and walk down to breakfast with Fang beside me.

When we arrive, everyone's there. My family and new friends are talking and stuffing their faces. No one realizes our presence as we take our seats.

I gather food onto my plate and look around at everyone. They're all so happy and it's contagious. As I look around, I notice that there's one empty chair beside Angie.

"Where's Hunter?" I ask Kiska since she is sitting across from me.

She glances at the empty chair before looking me in the eye. "I'm not sure. I haven't seen him all morning."

Kiska looks to Angie and their puppies. I follow her gaze. Blaze and Ty are having a bit of a food fight with Faith stuck in the middle. She doesn't look pleased and Sara is giggling at her siblings' antics. Angie is smiling and talking to Olivia.

I look back at Kiska to see her frowning. "Normally, Hunter wouldn't leave Angie's side after she returns."

I hesitate because I'm not sure whether or not I should tell her Hunter was just by my room. I decide to tell her and she stands after I do so. She whispers something in Lucky's ear since he is sitting beside her. He shakes his head and she leaves.

Lucky stares at his food for a while before looking up at Fang. "How does your shoulder look?"

"Fine," he replies.

Lucky nods and says "Good. With your recover rate, it should be fully healed by now. After breakfast, I'll bring you down to have the stitches removed."

**Fang POV**

It isn't long before breakfast is over and Lucky is leading me through the halls. We stop in front of a room and he tells me to wait inside. I enter and it looks like one of those rooms people go to get a check-up.

I lie on the bed and wait for someone to come in. It's incredibly boring and, suddenly, I feel really tired. I let out a yawn and close my eyes.

**Hunter POV**

I wait for Fang to fall asleep after I gas the room. I put on a mask to ensure that I don't get knock out as well. I look over my shoulder to make sure no one's around before I enter the room.

Once I'm inside, I walk over to Fang. He's defiantly out of it. I look at a tray on the counter. I analyze the different tools before picking one up. I turn back to Fang and walk closer to him.

_It's going to happen quickly. All of this will be over and done with, _I think to myself as I draw nearer to the sleeping figure before me.

_**Just do it already.**_

_Shut up._ I hold my head. _Leave me alone._

Pain shoots through my body. I have to do this quick and get out of here.

My hand extends towards Fang again. The sharp blade is so close to his neck. So close to where Rex wants me to cut him. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to take out Fang's stitches.

That's why I have to get out of here as quickly as possible. So Rex doesn't have time to force me to kill Fang. I had to gas the room to make sure Fang doesn't see me. No one can know where I am. If they do, they'll find me and their lives will be in jeopardy.

I complete my task and leave before my inner demon can take over. I'm exiting the house completely when I smell my mother. She's searching for me. I feel anger and the urge to attack her. But these aren't my feeling. They are Rex's. He's torturing me without realizing it.

I flee before my mother can find me. I run deep into the forest. When I am out of breath, I collapse in a heap on the ground.

_**You can't stay away forever.**_

The cold, crisp air has the faint smell of snow mixed in it. Winter is coming and with it Christmas. I was built to handle the cold, but can I handle being away from my family.

I lower my head because even though I want to protect them, I know the answer is "no." I'll end up going back sooner or later. It will most likely be sooner because that's my one weakness: family.

* * *

**Max POV**

It's been a couple days since Fang had his stitches removed. When he came back, he told me he didn't even realize someone took them out. He was just waiting and fell asleep. He woke up to Lucky shaking his shoulder. Lucky asked where Hunter went but Fang didn't know Hunter was even it the room.

No one has truly seen Hunter. Every so often someone claims to have caught a glimpse of him or heard him say something. No one can say that they actually talked with him face to face though. Not even Angie or the puppies which is the most surprising.

It's been three days and everyone is eating lunch when Hunter enters. The room gets all quiet. He's covered in snow and brushes it off. I watch as he takes his seat. His eyes are dull as he looks at his empty plate. He avoids everyone's gaze. He almost seems ashamed of himself.

"Sorry," he murmurs. I can't help feel there's more meaning behind his words.

The remainder of lunch is filled with an uncomfortable silence. There's so much tension in the air that you could cut it with a knife.

After we eat, Hunter leaves and my curiosity gets the better of me. I follow him through the snow, but stop in my tracks when he bends over. He seems to be clutching his stomach. I run up to him to see what's wrong.

"Leave me alone," he snaps. I step back only to realize he isn't talking to me.

"I won't do it," he cries. Tears are escaping from his tightly shut eyes. I reach out to comfort him.

"Max, please leave. Please, before it's too late."

I hear footsteps walking up behind me and I turn around. Mom and Jeb are coming to see what's going on. Fang is standing in the doorway. I stand and back away from Hunter towards Mom as Jeb crouches beside him.

When Jeb places a hand on Hunter's shoulder, his eyes snap open and his head wipes around to look at him. He glares and snarls making Jeb recoil.

"You're in my way," Hunter says menacingly as he stands. That's when I notice his eyes. They are no longer blue. Instead they are the reddish gold that will forever haunt me.


	17. Chapter 16

**I had to make this chapter in third person POV so I don't have to keep switching between the characters. Actually, the end goes to Hunter's point of view but it's for a good reason. Hope you enjoy it. By the way, I know it's late but HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

Jeb looks at Hunter who is grinning threateningly. His reddish, gold eyes seem to be piercing through him.

Hunter begins walking forward through the snow, but suddenly stops. He winces and his grin falters. It quickly appears again and his fur grows darker. His fangs and claws become longer and sharper.

Fang, who was previously standing in the doorway, has joined Max and Valencia. He and Max are in defensive stances.

In the blink of an eye, Hunter rushes at Jeb and slashes his side. Jeb stumbles and yells out in pain before collapsing to the ground. As the others inside start to come out, Valencia runs up to Jeb to help, but Hunter turns on her.

Before he can sink his teeth into her, Max stands between them.

"Get out of my way," Hunter growls as he knocks her aside. "I'll deal with you later."

Seeing Max get hurt fills Fang with rage.

_Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you  
_

He charges Hunter only for his attack to be dodged. A knee comes up and hits Fang in the stomach. He lands on the ground in a heap holding his abdomen. By now the older experiments and Toby have come outside. The younger ones have remained inside in an attempt to keep them safe.

As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die to  
I'd die too  


Olivia comes up behind Hunter knowing he won't hit her. When he turns around he doesn't hesitate to punch her in the stomach. Everyone has a look of shock. Olivia lifts her head to look at Hunter. He has a sick smile on his face and removes his fist from her gut.

_  
You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does  
_

No one understands why this is happening. Why is he attacking them? Is he even the same anymore?

"Surprised?" Hunter asks earning frightened looks from the others. He laughs and says "Did you expect me to go easy on you for old time's sake? Guess again!"

He goes to strike Olivia again, but Lucky takes the hit for her. His face twists into a look of pain. His teeth are clenched and his eyes close tightly.

_  
We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do_

The only thing going through Lucky's mind is that he must protect everyone. He will give his life if he needs to.

_  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you_

He looks into his brother's face and prepares to fight. Before he can move, Rollo attempts to kick Hunter. The assault misses and hits Lucky in the arm.

"I'm sorry. He's moving way to fast," Rollo says as he looks for Hunter.

Max and Fang have stood up again and are looking around as well. All that can be seen is snow.

Fang remembers that Hunter was drawn to blood on the ship. He takes a deep breath and bites his tongue. Blood drips from his mouth to the snow below.

_Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much  
_

A growl's heard behind Max and Fang. They turn around to see Hunter on all fours. He has a crazy look in his eyes and saliva is dripping from his jaws.

He's about to lunge at them when another dog jumps on his back. It looks like Lucky, but he's still next to them.

Hunter stands and tears the dog off his back. He holds him by the throat and snarls at him.

"Toby."

A nervous laugh can be heard from the figure. Toby no longer looks like a little puppy. Instead, he's full grown and almost the same size as Hunter.

"Hey buddy. Remember that time—"_  
_

He trails off as Hunter squeezes his throat. Hunter's twisted smile appears again when Toby starts gasping for air.

"You've finally grown up, but was it worth it?" Hunter asks.

_  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always do_

Hunter tosses Toby aside and he skids across the snow. Toby hears a crack beneath him and looks down to find himself on ice.

Hunter's using his surroundings to his advantage. He's thrown Toby onto the frozen lake knowing he doesn't have the strength to move after being strangled.

The ice cracks more and Toby falls through. The water's freezing and his fur won't be able to protect him.

His head's gone underwater and he's struggling to reach the surface. A splash is heard and he feels himself being pulled upward.

As soon as he's out of the water, Toby begins sucking down air. He looks up at who ever saved him. Max is shivering as she holds him in her arms. That's when he realized he's returned to his puppy state.

Toby licks Max's hand because he doesn't have the strength to thank her any other way.

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you 

Lucky watches in horror as the others fight Hunter while he stands there frozen. How can he fight him? It's pointless because Hunter has always been the stronger one.

"No," he says as his hands form fists. "I will not go back on my word!"

Lucky rushes at Hunter as he knocks his last challenger aside. When Hunter turns, he doesn't expect an attack. This leaves him open for Lucky's assaults.

Lucky inflicts wounds anywhere he can land a hit. He claws Hunter's shoulders and throws a series of punches and kicks.

Yeah I'd spill my heart!!!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!!! 

The snow around Hunter and Lucky is covered in both of their blood.

Lucky pulls his fist back and delivers a blow to Hunter's gut. Hunter bends over and coughs up blood.

Lucky feels pressure on his wrist and his eyes widen a fraction. He tries to pull his fist back, but his efforts are in vain.

He's starting to panic as Hunter lifts his head. He pulls back his lips to reveal his sharp teeth.

Lucky winces as Hunter's claws dig into his wrist. Suddenly, a hand is wrapped around his throat.

_  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Mistakes like friends do  
_

Lucky grabs Hunter's arm as he's lifted off the ground. The hand's then quickly removed only to be followed by a powerful kick that sends him flying through the air.

_  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Made the same mistakes_

As Lucky lies on his back, the whimpering of the others reaches his ears. His vision gets blurry and he quickly wipes his eyes.

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you 

A figure blocks the sun and Lucky quickly rolls out of the way. Hunter's fist connects with the ground right where his head had been not a second before.

Before he can completely recover, Hunter uses his tail to knock Lucky's feet out from under him. Lucky falls back and hits his head on the ground.

He rubs his head and starts to sit up only to have a shadow fall on him. He looks up to see Hunter.

His hands are starting to glow and Lucky knows what's coming. He never thought Hunter would actually use that attack on anyone.

As the energy grows, Lucky thinks to himself 'I'm going to die.'

* * *

**Hunter POV**

I swear this is the absolute worst day of my life. Rex has brought out my inner darkness and is forcing me to attack those I care about. I mean Toby was so serious that he actually became adult size. He wants to stay a kid forever and refuses to grow up. Until he has to fight me, that is.

I don't have any control over what I'm doing. All I can do is watch as I hurt everyone I vowed to protect.

The once pure snow is now tainted with blood that I spilled. Right now, I would die just to make the suffering end.

I decide not to go down without a fight and start struggling to regain control. The thought of everyone's lives depending on me gives me strength to keep fighting.

Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you 

As Lucky sits on the ground below me, I start to gather energy in my palms. It's a power Mezon gave me when they altered me into a fighting machine. The energy has formed a sphere. It's mainly white in color, but there're some swirls of black mixed in.

I've practiced this attack so many times before, but never on a living being. I don't know how much this attack hurts, but I am not looking forward to what is going to happen.

_  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die!!!_

_**What the hell are you doing?!,**_ Rex yells in my head as I struggle to keep some control over my body. Lucky's eyes are fixed on the sphere in my hands.

'I have to destroy that device Rex implanted,' I think to myself.

"I promised I would protect everyone until the day I die," I declare before hitting myself in the chest with my attack.

* * *

**The song I used was "Until the Day I Die" by Story of the Year. I really liked two songs and wanted to fit one of them into the story. I had a hard time choosing which to put in so I just used both. -smile- The other song is in the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Alright, one of my friends is reading my story and told me Max is kind of girly. I didn't even realize it until now that I was doing this. She isn't that girly is she? I mean she does play the role of a mother to the Flock and she is a teenager in love. I'm proud to say I'm similar to Max personality wise. The point is that if I was in love I'd probably act the same way. Now, onto the chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

Max looks on as Hunter stands before Lucky, whose sitting on the ground. She'd try to help out if she wasn't nearly frozen from taking that swim in the lake. She glances down at Toby. His breathing is still ragged and he's shaking like a leaf. Max tries to control her own shivering because it makes her look weak and she's anything but.

Max hears a crackling noise and turns back to the two dogs. Her breath catches in her throat when she sees a ball of white and black light forming in Hunter's hands. She doesn't need to see Lucky's terrified expression to know that whatever comes next isn't good.

Toby's begun to whine in her arms and Max notices the distress of the other experiments. They want to help Lucky but can't move. Then, Hunter says something that makes everyone's hearts stop.

"I promised I would protect everyone until the day I die!" he declares before hitting himself with the ball of energy.

Hunter holds his hands to his chest and lets out a piercing cry. The sound is deafening and Max wouldn't be surprised if people could hear it on the other side of the world.

The light flickers out of existence and Hunter collapses to the ground in a heap. His face is buried in the snow and his body is convulsing from the pain. The smell of blood infects the air making it difficult to breathe properly.

Lucky is the first to process what occurred and takes action. He approaches Hunter and carefully turns him over. The movement causes Hunter to give another cry of pain. The fur and flesh of his chest are nonexistent. Blood is flowing freely and rapidly changing the once pure white snow to red.

The others have started to crowd around. Kiska's come out of the house and is kneeling beside her injured son.

Hunter stares up at the different faces with eyes that are now blue instead of reddish gold. The pain is incredible and nothing like Hunter's ever experienced. The muscles in his chest are damaged. Most of his ribs are broken and one of his lungs may be punctured. Hunter's life flashes before his eyes as he lies in the snow.

_On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Dead I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare_

'No,' Hunter thinks to himself as he slowly blinks. He forces his eyes to open again despite how difficult the task is. 'I can't die.'

_  
I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive_

Fang tries to wrap his arms around Max to warm her up, but she shrugs out of his hold. Fang's always seen Max at her worst and she's decided that it's going to stop starting now._  
_

Kiska orders everyone to back up and give Hunter some room. Lucky continues to support Hunter's head as they stare at each other. Just moments before his brother almost killed him. Now, Hunter's eyes don't have that same spark of life that they normally do. It's dim and hardly there.

"Why?" Lucky struggles to ask. His voice is strained as he speaks.

Hunter tries to take a deep breath and winces. A sharp intake of breath is heard before Hunter forces himself to speak.

"I'm sorry. Rex was controlling me with a device he planted under my skin," he responds. His eyes are barely open as he gives a small smile. "I beat him though."

Kiska instructions everyone to head inside before helping Lucky lift Hunter. He coughs violently and blood spews from his mouth. His head is hanging because he doesn't have the strength to hold it up.

_  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

Once inside, Lucky and Kiska head for one of their emergency room. Star takes Jeb from Valencia and takes off toward another emergency room. They don't have the ability to go to a doctor for help and have made a room to make up for that. Valencia attempts to follow them, but Kiska tells her to check everyone else before coming down.

Valencia is left behind and turns to assist those who are more severely wounded. Once everyone is bandaged, they rest in chairs while Valencia makes hot chocolate. Olivia takes this time to gather the younger ones from Angie while Max changes into dry clothes. Rollo gives Max a warm blanket once she returns.

Before long, Angie can be seen sprinting passed with Olivia trying to catch her. While Angie continues off to find Hunter, Olivia stops in the kitchen and clutches her side. She hasn't recovered enough to chase Angie and is panting. She feels someone hold her and tenses.

When she realizes it is only Buck embracing her, she relaxes slightly before gritting her teeth. She was never one to cry, but now she's trying to hold back her tears. She loses the battle and turns in Buck's arms to cry into his shoulder.

The scene makes everyone even more uneasy. Rollo motions to the others to give them some space by moving to a different room. Once in the living room, they find the younger members of the flock and the puppies. Toby is resting in front of the lit fireplace. Max joins him to warm up faster while the others take seats on the couches.

Fang sits beside Max who refrains from rolling her eyes. Must he always be so concerned about her? She's tough and can handle herself for goodness sake!

"I'm going outside to think for a while. I want to be _alone_," she says as she rises.

She takes her blanket with her as she flies onto the roof. The sky is clear and beautiful. It's the complete opposite of how this day has gone.

Meanwhile

Hunter has been bandaged up and is lying on a bed. A beeping can be heard from the machine beside him. He can't help but find it annoying. Hunter can't move at all without it being an excruciating effort so he is staring at the ceiling through half shut eyes. Life around him is continuing while his seems to have stopped.

_On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare _

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive 

He can vaguely register the sound of the door opening and a voice say "He's in critical condition." Hunter waits until someone sits beside him and grasps his hand. He glances over to see Angie. There are tears in her eyes and it makes his pain intensify. He's hurt her and must live to make it up to her.

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying 

Angie's hold on his hand loosens and he gives it a gentle squeeze. She glances at him and he gives a small smile. As if she understands, she returns the smile.

If only he could comfort everyone. His brother left immediately after bringing him here. His mother followed after setting him up to check on Jeb. It was just Hunter and Angie in the room. Hunter could only wish that he could be with his children. They'd be laughing and spending time together like always.

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying 

He must stay strong for them. He still has to get revenge on Rex for doing this. Hunter glances at the bandage around his chest. It already has a red tint to it. There's so much blood that it's soaking through.

His eyes feel even heavier and they droop even lower if possible without closing. Hunter snaps them open and forces himself to stay awake. Still, the task is difficult.

Time seems to come to a complete stop as Hunter lays there. Angie's hand in his is the only thing that tells him he's still alive. It gives him hope that he will live because he hasn't died yet. He always was a survivor and now shouldn't be any different.

_  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will not die, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

Soon Hunter's strength seems to fade and he decides closing his eyes for a moment or two couldn't hurt. As his eyes fall closed, the machine beside him starts to beep erratically. He can vaguely hear Angie yell his name as his hand falls from hers. That is the last thing he hears before letting the darkness consume his vision.

* * *

There is a bang and the door flies open. Lucky and Star had been waiting outside and heard Angie's call. The beeping continues to be inconsistent as Kiska rushes in. She rushes the three out of the room.

The door closes with Angie, Star, and Lucky outside it. Lucky feels uncomfortable as Angie hugs him tightly and cries into his chest. Star joins in to provide as much comfort as possible.

Lucky's mouth quivers as he tries to stay strong. 'This wasn't supposed to happen. You were supposed to be there for us whenever we needed you," he thinks to himself as his vision blurs.

He has never felt so terrible before. Lucky turns Angie to Star and leaves. He can't be around them. It hurts too much.

* * *

Max is still sitting on the roof and taking in the sunset when a shadow lands on her. She glares at the person behind her and says "I said I wanted to be alone with my thoughts."

Fang hands her a cup of hot chocolate which she halfheartedly accepts. When he starts to sit down alongside her, Max stands and turns away from him with her arms crossed. She feels his hands on her waist as he whispers "What's wrong, Max?"

Max turns to face him and says "You want to know what's wrong? Fine, I'll tell you. You keep acting so protective of me. Stop treating me like I can't do anything. I'm not fragile or defenseless. If you want that then go back to the Red-Haired Wonder."

"I'm just trying to be a good boyfriend," Fang angrily answers.

"I don't care! I'm not some girl who needs to be protected all the time. I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for years now. Hell, I've even taken care of you and the rest of the Flock!" she yells.

Fang blinks at Max in response before looking rather uncomfortable. His face has a slight tint to it as he asks "Are you PMSing?"

"NO!!"

With this, Max flies off the roof and goes back in the house. Fang follows close behind as usual. Everyone, hearing their argument, watches them uncertainly. However they remains silent until Max hands her hot chocolate to Rollo.

Fearing Max's anger will turn on him, Rollo hesitates to say "I can't have chocolate. The scientist didn't alter the part of our DNA that makes us sick if we have chocolate."

Soon after Max and Fang have entered, Lucky walks through the living room. He ignores the stares from the occupants as he goes outside. A mournful howl is heard and the Mezon experiments freeze. The howling continues and a wave of despair sweeps through the room.

Valencia runs in the direction Lucky came as Ty, Faith, Blaze, and Sara try to soothe each other by huddle together since their mother isn't near. Toby bites his lip to keep from crying out while Total pats his back. Rollo's head falls into his hands and his shoulders shake slightly.

The behavior of the Mezon experiments is enough to enlighten the Flock as to what happened. Angel clutches Gazzy who's trying to be a trooper. Ella hugs Nudge as she cries on Iggy's shoulder as they sit on the couch. Iggy's eyes close tightly as he shakes his head, careful not to move the shoulder Nudge is using too much.

Max walks over to Angel and picks her up. She can't stand to see her baby cry. She ruffles the Gasman's hair. Max chokes back a sob. Even though she had just met Hunter not too long ago, he was still a good friend. Max glances at Fang to see him on the couch with his head in his hands. She lets out a sigh. Today has gone from bad to horrific.

* * *

**How was that? The song I used was "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace. Reviews are appreciated!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Max POV**

I'm holding Angel when Lucky comes back in. His face is cold and hard. Sara runs up and hugs his leg. The action causes him to start shaking. Lucky forces himself to stop shaking and swallows the lump that has formed in his throat.

I know how hard it is to be strong for everyone. It's like the world's weighing down on your shoulders. The task is difficult, but I refuse to cry in front of the Flock. To them, I'm invincible and that's what I make myself to be.

Kiska comes into the room. I notice Lucky avoids her gaze and leaves at the first opportunity. She takes in everyone's appearance before saying "Maybe we should get out of the house for a while. We'll go out to eat and I'll show you around Chicago."

The Flock and Ella turn to me and I nod in response. Anything to get out of this atmosphere. The Mezon experiments stay behind and we're soon walking the streets of Chicago.

Nudge is describing the sights to Iggy as she leads him by the hand. I feel bad for him. We've been moving from place to place and Iggy hasn't really gotten the chance to get his bearings. Now, he's surrounded by traffic and people talking on the street. It must be hard for him.

Kiska is at my feet instructing me on which direction to go. Before long, we find ourselves outside a restaurant. That's when I realize I have no idea how we're going to get two dogs and seven kids into this place. Reading my mind, Angel smiles at me.

Kiska nods to Angel and we walk in. No one seems interested in us at all. Angel must be practicing her powers. Soon, we're all seated at a table and ordering food. We dig in as soon as it arrives.

I sense a gaze on me and look up. I just catch a glimpse of Fang glancing down at his plate. Was he watching me? I can't help but feel guilty for how I treated him earlier. It's been a stressful day. My thoughts cause me to stare at my food without eating. Ella, who is sitting beside me, takes notice of my behavior.

"Are you alright, Max?"

I turn and force a smile. "Yeah, just a little tired that's all."

I hear Fang scoff and glare at him.

Once dinner's over, we explore the city for a bit. Since we can't fly, we go to the Hancock Observatory and watch the sunset. It's a beautiful sight and it cheers me up some. Afterwards, we take a walk through Millennium Park then Kiska shows us Navy Pier. We don't go on any rides though because we need to start heading back.

As we walk down the street, Kiska suddenly stops. I look over my shoulder to see her sniffing the air. I walk over to her and hear her mutter "I didn't realize he was so close."

"What do you mean? Who's so close?" I ask her.

She glares at a building across the street before saying "That building's the prison Rex is being held in. I didn't know he was put in a prison this close to us."

Kiska glances back at me and I see the anger in her eyes. I call the Flock and Ella over before leading them towards the building. I want to give Rex a piece of my mind.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kiska asks as she trots beside me.

"You're mad at him, aren't you? Do something about it," I answer.

I hear a sigh and then Kiska says "It's not that easy, but I am going to talk to him."

Once inside, I spot Dr. Lowman who's surprised to see us. Kiska explains to him what happened to Hunter so quietly that Iggy couldn't even hear it. Soon, he's leading us to Rex's cell.

We enter a room and Dr. Lowman closes the door behind us. There's only one light that illuminates the room so most of the room is in shadows. Thick, steel bars separate us from a murderer. I notice Kiska automatically bristles at the mere sight of Rex. I honestly don't blame her.

"I know what you did," she growls.

The sick grin on Rex's face makes my desire to kill him intensify. "Ah, Kiska. Here for a visit? You look as beautiful as always," Rex comments.

I watch Kiska's ears flatten against her head as she growls at Rex. She can't stand him being alive much less in the same room.

"If only I could rip out your throat. Unfortunately, I have to give the guards some proof of what you did before that can happen," Kiska says irritably.

She turns and walks back towards the door.

"How's Hunter?"

Her ears twitch as she stops in her tracks and I lose it. I rush at the bars and attempt to punch Rex. How dare he even breathe after what he did?! Rex moves his head back just in time to dodge my blow. I glare at him as bile rises in my throat.

I pull my arm back and hear a dry chuckle behind me. I turn around to find out that it belongs to Kiska.

"Max almost gave you a scar to match the one I gave you," she says with her back still to us. Rex growls in anger from her comment.

"Don't push my limits. Your days are already numbered. If I was you, I wouldn't make that number smaller with stupid remarks," Kiska states bitterly before leaving to talk with Dr. Lowman. We remain in the room, glaring at Rex.

Rex's gaze travels over each of us before falling on Iggy. "Why do you choose to hang out with these losers? They drag you down and I could offer you so much more. I could give you back the ability to see," Rex carelessly states.

Fang grabs a hold of Iggy to restrain him. My hands form fists as I continue glaring at the dog. I watch as his hand rises and confusion flickers over his face. His hand flexes before he cuts his own arm with sharp claws.

He hisses in pain and anger flashes in his eyes as his eyes look over the Flock. I notice his eyes stop on someone and follow his gaze. Angel's arms are crossed as she glares at Rex.

"You have the ability to control my movements using your mind. I'll have to remember that one," Rex says. "Now that I think about it, the only ones without powers are the blind kid and emo boy. How about you do everyone a favor and crawl into a hole to die?"

Without warning, Rex is slammed into a wall by Fang. The steel bars separating us are bent. The door opens and Kiska enters the room with Dr. Lowman.

As I try to process what happened, Kiska calmly says "Put him down, Fang."

I watch as Fang slowly releases his opponent and backs away. I'm surprised by how calmly he does this. I'm even more surprised that Rex doesn't come at us through the hole in the bars. Instead, he remains flat against the wall.

Kiska walks over to the bars and straightens them. "Alright."

Rex finally rushes at the bars only to trip. As he rubs his nose, I look at his foot and the ground. There's nothing for him to trip over.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by Kiska saying "It seems that everyone's wishes to kill you."

Rex tries to attack us, but the bars hold him back. Its weird seeing them bend so easily then not give an inch.

Kiska leads us out of the building and we go back home. Once we arrive, we head for our rooms because it's late.

After I tuck in Angel, I close the door and wander the halls for who knows how long. I pass stairs and hear noises coming from the floor above. Who's up there?

* * *

**Angel POV**

Once Max left, I sent a message to the rest Flock to meet in Nudge and my room. Soon everyone's sitting around the room waiting to begin.

"Alright, Max and Fang are mad and we need a plan to help them make up," I declare.

"Yeah. At dinner, they ignored each other," Ella says.

"It would help if we knew why they were fighting," Gazzy says.

Everyone turns to me and I sigh. "Max thinks Fang's being way too protective and she's sturdy not fragile," I respond.

Iggy then says "The only way they can settle this is to talk it out."

At this, Nudge joins the conversation. "Max and Fang are too stubborn to settle this calmly. They'll start fighting again if we just lock them in a room and make them talk."

Everyone goes quiet as they try to think of a plan. Eventually, I read their minds to see if we can piece a plan together from that. When I get to Iggy, he already has an idea. It isn't quite finished, but it's still good and I make him share it.

"Someone has to talk some sense into them. Get them to see the other person's view on things. It has to be someone that neither will get mad at. The sooner, the better also. I hate dealing with Max and Fang when they're upset with each other."

Gazzy nods and Nudge says "I know. They're like our mom and dad. Their fights affect everyone."

As the others try to think who they could recruit for the task, I sweep the area for anyone awake still. I sense Max's mind in the hallways. There's another close by her and I relay my findings to Ella, Iggy, Nudge, and my brother.

They smile and tell me to make Max talk to them. I reach out to Max's mind and lead her in the right direction. When she is near the other person, I send a thought to them saying to help us with our plan.

The person agrees and I listen to their thoughts during the exchange. Everything goes well until the person's thoughts drift of subject. I'm blocked from their mind but not before I feel sadness.

Max pulls them from their thoughts and I'm allowed in again. After a while, I relax and rub my head. It's hard to keep the connection for so long. I tell the others what I heard and our meeting ends. Everyone goes back to their rooms for a good night's sleep. As I lie down, I find myself hoping that everything goes well.

* * *

**Max POV**

I decide to investigate the light and climb the stairs.

I'm shocked to find different equipment and machines against the walls. The machines are on and little lights are flashing. I notice a window and approach it. I watch a figure with a helmet throw punches and kicks at different objects that appear in the room. I recognize the figure as Lucky.

As if sensing someone's watching him, Lucky removes the helmet and turns to look out the window. He motions that he'll be out in a minute. I wait patiently until a door opens and Lucky greets me.

"What're you doing here?" I ask.

He shrugs and replies "Training. It helps me clear my head."

He studies me for a moment before saying "You seem disturbed about something. Want to talk about it?"

I don't now why but I tell Lucky about my fight with Fang. As I begin to rant, he holds up his hand. I stop and he says "I personally think you were a bit harsh."

Before I can argue, Lucky cuts me off. "He's just looking out for you. I'm sure he respects you a great deal and doesn't think you're weak. He knows you can take care of yourself. I'm willing to bet that that's also what's killing him. Everyone wants a purpose in this world and he believes his is to love you. He just isn't sure how to do that just yet. After all, he's never been in love before."

I look down at my shoes as if they're the most interesting thing in the world. Lucky just had to go and make me feel absolutely terrible.

I feel the atmosphere become tense and I look up at Lucky. He's staring at the ground with a sad expression on his face. I address him and he snaps back to reality.

"Sorry," he says quietly.

I nod before asking "So what is this place?"

"This is a simulator. It's good for training when there's bad weather. I didn't feel like going outside when it's cold and dark so I came here. If you want you can test it out?" Lucky offers.

I accept the invitation and enter the room. Lucky says he'll start me off on the first level and I nod. A couple dummies pop up and I start fighting. Once done, I remove the helmet and say "That's it? I need something more challenging."

Lucky chuckles and raises the level. I prepare myself as the simulation begins again.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Max POV**

After a few rounds in the simulator, I call it a night. I say good bye to Lucky before heading for my room.

As I pass Fang's room, I notice light coming out from the bottom of the door. I knock, but receive no response. My hand twists the doorknob, but it's locked.

"Fang, let me in."

When he doesn't answer, I go to my room and try the connecting door. Sadly, it's locked as well. I walk around my bed and throw open the window. I unfurl my wings and take off into the night.

I fly over to Fang's window to find it open slightly. I open it a bit more so I can slip inside. After I tuck in my wings, I look around the room. It's empty.

I feel a twinge in my chest as I look back at the window. He didn't leave, did he?

I turn to observe his room again. Deciding to take a chance, I peek under his bed.

"What are you doing?"

I jump up to find Fang lying on the bed watching me.

"What the hell was that for?" I practically yell at him.

"I asked first."

"I came to talk to you." I'm suddenly hit with a realization. "Since when do you have a power and why didn't you tell me?" I ask angrily.

His eyes narrow and he says "Because I just discovered it."

Guilt gnaws at me again and I whisper "Oh."

His gaze remains on me causing me to shift nervously. I clear my throat before saying "So, what exactly is your power?"

He ignores me and I realize it's because he's still angry from my outburst. I remember my conversation with Lucky. Fang's eyes watch as I lie beside him on the bed.

"I'm sorry about earlier on the roof. I wasn't being fair," I say quietly.

"Ya think," Fang harshly replies.

I look away from him in an attempt to hide my sadness, but nothing escapes Fang. I feel Fang's hand grasp my own, which I had unconsciously been wringing. I continue to avoid looking at his angry face. His hand leaves mine to hold my chin. Fang turns my head to look at him.

He studies me for a moment before removing his hand. He seems to understand I'm truly sorry. Before I can stop myself, I embrace him. I feel Fang tense then relax before wrapping his arms around me.

"I don't think you're weak, Max. You're the strongest person I know. I didn't mean to act overprotective, but I couldn't help it. I've never felt this way before. I don't know how to act and I'm sorry for offending you," Fang says.

"You're forgiven," I reply.

I can picture Fang smiling and decide to tease him a bit. I pull away before looking him in the eyes and saying "On one condition."

The smile on his face disappears only to be replaced by a frown.

"Tell me about your new power," I tell him.

"Powers," he mutters.

I wait impatiently for him to continue. He seems to be thinking about what to say. I'm about to question him when he says "The first one has to do with emotions."

I smile teasingly at him and say "So the boy with no emotions has a power that involves them?"

"I can control my emotions extremely well, making it seem as though I don't have any," Fang says in a deadpan tone.

So, that's why he's always so expressionless. I nod and he continues. "When I get really mad, it's like I become super strong."

I remember back with Rex. Fang bent the bars so easily. And then there're those times he fought Ari. Whenever Fang was angry, he attacked Ari with strength I've never witnessed before.

I become confused. Why would Fang just realize that's his power?

"I can also sense the emotions of others. Like right now, you're confused. Why?"

I ask him why he didn't know that was his power until now and he responds with a shrug. Fang seems to lose himself in thought. I can't help but wonder how Fang felt today. So had much happened. As if knowing what I was thinking, Fang begins to talk again.

"It's weird knowing how everyone feels," he says solemnly. "Today, everyone was so miserable. It's depressing when you feel so much pain at once. For some, it was like Hunter's death is killing them on the inside. His kids were trying to be strong. I felt like I'd never be happy again."

Fang shakes his head as it rests in his hands. I reach out and pull them away. He looks at me with sad eyes. I touch his face and he takes a deep breath. I offer a small smile which he returns before mumbling "thanks."

Since I succeeded in cheering him up a bit, I move away slightly and hope Fang begins talking again. I lie back on the bed and stare at the ceiling. When Fang doesn't continue, I ask "What's your other power?"

I don't receive an answer and look beside me to find myself alone. I sit up and look around the room. The doors are still locked so he couldn't have left. I feel the back of my neck prickle and spin around.

"Quit doing that!"

Fang gives me a smirk and I punch his arm lightly. He feigns hurt and I roll my eyes at him. Fang sits back on the bed and pulls me into his lap.

"I can also control shadows," Fang whispers into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"No way," I mumble.

Fang smiles at me, making the world a little brighter. I'm so glad he's not mad anymore.

"Yup. Don't you remember when Rex tripped in his cell?" he asks nonchalantly.

I nod and Fang says "That one light still left the room pretty dark. When I attacked him, I somehow moved the shadows at the same time. After I released him, he remained against the wall because the shadows were still holding him in place."

"That's why he didn't rush at us. He couldn't," I state.

Fang nods and I look at him expectantly. "After the bars were fixed, I released him. When he charged, I tested out my power and caused him to trip."

I take a moment to soak in the information I just received. As I think, I don't register Fang picking me up and laying me on the bed. My brain short circuits when I feel pressure on my lips. Before I can respond, Fang pulls away. I give him a glare when he smirks at me.

"Are you going to let me finish, Max?" he asks.

"Finish what?" I ask now that he has captured my full attention.

Fang stands and says "I was practicing this when you came in."

He starts to become darker. He's moving towards the floor and I look over the bed. Fang's fading into the shadow from the bed. I always said he was like a shadow coming to life! This is definitely the perfect power for Fang.

Soon, he's disappeared completely and I check under the bed. Nothing. Even though I know Fang's still in the room, it's as if I'm alone.

I wait for Fang to come back out. When he does, it's from a shadow in the corner. He strolls back over to me and pulls me up.

"I want to try something," he says.

His hand hasn't left mine and I wait for him to do something. Fang seems to be concentrating pretty hard. I start feeling tingly all over. I raise my hand to look at it. It's growing darker by the second and I look down to see the rest of my body is as well. I'm fading into the shadows just like Fang did a moment ago.

However, I don't get very far and start returning back to normal. I look at Fang to see him also returning to his typical appearance.

"That's incredible," I say as I jump onto the bed.

"I still need to work on that one," Fang comments while I lay back.

Once my head's resting on the pillow, I look at Fang who says "Then there's the third one."

Man, how many powers does Fang have?

"Alright, what's this one?" I ask curiously.

Fang smiles and gets on the bed to hover over me. He actions cause me to raise an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"I'm super sexy," he says in a husky voice.

I roll my eyes at him.

"Well, I am."

I shake my head and say "That may be so, but it isn't a power, Fang."

"It should be," Fang says before leaning down to kiss me.

He asks for access by licking my bottom lip. I part my lips enough for his tongue to enter my mouth. I'll never be able to get over how good he tastes. My arms instinctively wrap around his neck and I pull him closer. Fang starts caressing my tongue with his own causing me let out the moan I was holding back. Fang breaks the kiss and moves his mouth to my ear. His hot breath makes my face burn.

"I heard that," he whispers.

His words only make my blush intensify. I remove my arms from his neck to cross them over my chest. Fang gives me a quick kiss to lighten my displeasure from him teasing me.

He rolls off me and I notice him suppress a yawn. This causes me to let out my own yawn. I look at the clock and am surprised by how late it is. I get under the covers and turn on my side. Fang watches me from the corner of his eye.

"I'll sleep here tonight," I say quietly.

After my statement, Fang gets under the blankets as well. Then, he turns and kisses my forehead before settling down beside me. His arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him. I hear Fang saying "It's hard sleeping without you."

I feel Fang's hand touch the feathers of my wings. I nod and say "I know what you mean."

I turn so my back's against Fang's chest. Now that I'm comfortable, I let my eyes drift closed. Fang nuzzles my shoulder and I hear him inhale deeply.

"I love you, Fang."

"Love you too, Max."

As I lie there, I listen to Fang's breathing. It's comforting and I fall asleep almost immediately.


	21. Chapter 20

**Sorry I don't really write about the Flock in this chapter. It's necessary and I promise I'll make up for it though. Hope you like the chapter anyway.

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

Lucky gazes at the sky as the Flock flies overhead. They're high in the air so they appear as little black dots in an ocean of baby blue and puffy, white clouds.

'They sure seem to be having fun up there,' he thinks to himself.

Lighthearted laughter causes his attention to drift to those on the ground. It seems like ages since he's heard so much happiness when realistically it had just been yesterday morning.

Lucky leans against a tree in the nearby forest as he watches Hunter's puppies. He's mainly been the one taking care of them. He hates to think that he'll become a sort of replacement for their father in raising them. Possibly their mother as well since Angie hasn't been seen since yesterday when…

The thought makes Lucky shut his eyes tightly when he feels them sting. His throat has that familiar lump in it. He has to be strong for everyone. He's the one they'll be looking up to now. Still, Lucky can't help but feel at fault in a way. He should've noticed the signs and prevented this from happening to begin with.

Lucky looks up at the sound of wings to realize the Flock has returned from their brief flight. He takes in their behavior. They don't seem as troubled on the outside as he feels, but he can sense the underlying suffering. Everyone except Fang that is. However, Lucky is fully aware of why Fang's emotions seem nonexistent. He can easily control that power, but he needs some work with directing shadows.

He watches as Fang throws a snowball at Max and the two get into a little argument. Max chases after him while Fang taunts her. He continues running when Max stops to catch her breath. Lucky watches as Fang emerges from the shadows on a tree branch. Max is using the same tree for support as she catches her breath. A smile graces Lucky's features as Fang makes snow fall on top of the girl below him. Fang calmly drops down from the tree and stuffs his hands in his pockets as Max yells at him. He silences her by giving her a quick kiss before walking away, leaving Max stunned.

Lucky shakes his head at their childish performance and observes the others. Nudge is clearly talking Iggy's ear off as he stands there with an uncomfortable expression. He keeps shifting his feet and Lucky notices that the snow around him has melted.

"Odd," Lucky murmurs under his breath.

He senses a slight change in the atmosphere and looks back at the puppies. They're talking quietly amongst themselves and he's sure it's about their father. They're probably remembering the good times to try to soothe the pain. Lucky wonders how they will be able to move on.

He also wonders how everyone will get over this. Lucky never realized how important his brother was to him. The sadness is so overwhelming that it's frightening. He's lost his hero, someone who could give him advice for any situation, an experiment like him, and more importantly, a precious family member.

Lucky shifts against the tree as he hears someone ask "Are you okay?"

His gaze drops to the ground at Star's question. "What do you think?"

Star comes out from behind the tree he's leaning on to face him. She gives him a concerned look which he responds to by shaking his head. Lucky can see in her eyes that she doesn't fully understand which is to be expected. He never talked about his bond with Hunter because he never really took the time to consider it. Now it's too late. The only one who Lucky could completely relate and connect with no longer is around to help and guide him. Hunter won't be able to help him understand anymore.

Lucky tears his gaze from Star's to stare at the ground. She takes a step forward, but he shakes his head once more. His eyes come up to meet hers and she comprehends his desire to be alone for a while. Without another word, Lucky leaves her company and ventures into the forest.

As he walks through the woods, Lucky doesn't realize where he's going. A part of the forest calls to him and he unconsciously goes there. Before long, he stops and looks around. It's their old training grounds. Lucky's heart sinks as he drops to the snow-covered ground. He slips into his dog form and curls into a ball. He drapes a paw over his eyes in hopes to block the memories, but it doesn't help. This place is depressing yet he can't bring himself to leave.

_Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart_

Hunter had always said he would be there no matter what. Lucky can't help but think his brother broke his promise. A gaping hole seems to have formed in Lucky's heart. It brings so much pain that Lucky isn't sure he will ever act like his normal self again.

Hunter was loved by all and Lucky always looked up to him. He dreamed of some day becoming as impressive as his big brother. Leading their family and protecting them was a goal Lucky strived for. But now that the time has come, he isn't ready. He doesn't know what to do.

Snow from a tree branch overhead slowly falls and covers Lucky's body. He just can't get a break. Why can't he just be left alone? Why can't he just lie here for the rest of his life?

I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here 

With a heavy sigh, Lucky stands and shakes the snow off. He examines the training area. Hunter taught him so much here. Lucky can practically see his younger self punching a tree until his knuckles were raw and bleeding.

Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere  
Without a light fear that I will - stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on 

A drop of water hits Lucky's nose causing him to look up. There's an icicle above him, but Lucky takes notice of the sky which is mainly grey. A gap in the clouds allows the sun to shine through.

The rays appear to only be brightening the area around the house. It feels like the light is calling to Lucky, begging him to do something. It's almost like Hunter's telling him to be strong. Like Hunter's telling him to remember his duty and fight.

Then from on high - somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls - remember who your are  
If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow 

_So be strong tonight - remember who you are_

Lucky suddenly remembers the others. They're all counting on him now. Whether he's ready or not, his family needs him to step up. Even though his mother will remain the true leader, he's now a permanent leader in their family and has a significant role. Lucky must be the rock of the family now that they're in a weakened and sad state.

Anger builds within him as he remembers that it was Rex who brought this upon them. It was Rex who tore his family apart. And it's **Rex** who will pay for what he's done. They must have their revenge and Lucky must be the one to do it because he has taken up Hunter's role.

Lucky's anger causes him to automatically form a sphere of energy in his hand and strike a nearby tree. The noise is loud and the tree starts falling toward him.

Ya you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle  
To be free once more -Ya that's worth fighting for 

Lucky quickly jumps out of the way of the tree and lands a few feet away. He stands, ready to defend everyone. He will free them from Rex's torture even at the cost of his life.

He looks at the tree that's lying on the ground where he was standing just a moment before. He raises his hand slightly and looks at it before turning his attention back to the tree. Did he really do that?

Lucky stares back at his hand as he forms another white sphere with black swirls. This time, it's smaller and only fills the palm of his hand.

The sudden sound of a twig snapping makes Lucky close his hand into a fist, stopping the energy sphere. He strains his ears to listen closely to his surroundings and calmly scans the area for anyone.

A familiar scent reaches Lucky's nose to announce the individual's presence. Lucky can hear the muffled crunching of snow as Rollo walks toward him from behind. He's approaching cautiously and it makes Lucky's senses go on full alert as he keeps his composure on the outside.

"I have news, sir."

"Not now," Lucky states with his back still to Rollo.

"Trust me. You need to hear this," Rollo responds.

Lucky lets out a sigh before saying "What?"

The world seems to have come to a halt the moment the words leave Rollo's mouth. Lucky's vision becomes blurry as he thinks 'It can't be true…'

Rollo remains silent and Lucky forgets he's there. His eyes are wide as he drops to his knees.

"This can't be happening…" he mutters as he places hands on the ground for support.

He hasn't seen Valencia lately and assumed she was with Jeb. He didn't even consider that she was…

Lucky jumps from the ground and sprints back to the house, leaving Rollo alone. As he races passed the Flock and his family, Olivia calls out to him. He ignores her and keeps running. She follows shortly behind. She continues to ask him what's going on the entire way to the emergency rooms.

* * *

He had woken up to tears falling on his hand. Any other way would have been better than that one. He had fallen unconscious from blood loss, but was awake once more. Valencia has been in and out to check his condition. His readings had been normal the last time she checked.

Now, he's been left alone to recover. It's as boring as hell and he's starting to wonder why no one's come to visit him. He can sense that the atmosphere in the house is dense with sorrow. Every so often there are tiny bursts of cheerfulness and they bring him hope that the grief will diminish. However, the joy is extinguished as quickly as it appears.

Besides letting depression consume him, all there is to do is stare at the ceiling through drooping eyes. It's currently what he's doing now. Eventually, he groans and feels a headache coming on.

"3…2…1," he grumbles.

The door bursts open and yelling can be heard as Lucky barges in with Olivia close behind.

"Relax! Let him rest, you idiot!" Olivia yells.

"Don't tell me to relax!" Lucky responds angrily.

The two continue to argue and don't give the room's occupant another glance. He brings a hand to the bridge of his nose and shuts his eyes tightly.

'If they really cared, they'd shut up,' he inwardly groans.

His head is pounding and his chest is starting to hurt. His monitor is starting to make uneven beeps as the two continue to argue. Listening to them can't be good for his health.

"Would you guys just SHUT UP?!?" he yells making the room go silent except for the beeping of the machines which slowly return to normal.

Hunter massages his temples as his siblings take seats beside his bed. They mumble apologies before they throw themselves on him. Hunter holds back cries of pain and begs them to let go despite his pride. Eventually, he's released only to have questions flung at him.

"One at a time," he pleads.

"What happened? Everyone thought you were dead?" Olivia rushes before Lucky can speak.

"I slipped unconscious from blood loss and extreme pain. I woke up a few hours later and Angie was crying. She wouldn't tell me why though and I now realize the reason," Hunter explains.

"Why didn't anyone tell us?" Lucky demands.

Hunter shrugs before replying "I dunno. Angie, Valencia, and Mom have been in and out. I would've thought they'd mention I'm alive. Perhaps, they didn't want to give everyone hope only to have it ripped out from under them if I should die."

Olivia and Lucky exchange a brief glance. Of course, Hunter thinks logically even after a short recovery time. They wouldn't expect any less from him.

"That would make sense I suppose," Olivia admits.

Hunter snorts and says "No it doesn't. They should know better." He gestures to his bandaged torso before adding "You'd think they'd know me well enough to know I wouldn't die from something as minor as this."

"Yeah, minor," Lucky mutters as he rolls his eyes.

The comment earns Lucky a smack to the back of the head.

"What was that for?" he yells.

Hunter glares at him before responding. "First of all, don't underestimate me. Second, I didn't like your attitude while you thought I was dead. Its okay to feel sad, but you shouldn't have gone into a depression. You're supposed to take care of everyone if on the tiny chance that I should die."

Lucky realizes that Hunter was able to read his thoughts while he was thinking in the forest. He bows his head in shame for letting Hunter down. A gentle hand on his shoulder makes him look up.

"Don't worry about it though. You weren't ready, but you will be should the time come. I have no doubt in my mind that you'll make me proud," Hunter says with a smile.

Hunter chuckles before adding "Besides, you didn't to all that bad. Your advice to Max last night was very good. You helped Max and Fang through a fight which made everyone a little happier."

Hunter stops laughing when Lucky stands and slams his fists on the table beside him. He watches as Lucky's teeth grind together and he raises an eyebrow. He feels Olivia rise on the other side of him and turns to see her glaring.

"You were conscious since yesterday!" Lucky and Olivia yell making Hunter cover his ears.

He massages his temples as another headache forms. "Yes and I'm fully aware of what has happened over the past several hours. Mom took the Flock to Chicago, Max and Fang had a fight and made up, and Fang has powers. Give me a break! I was bored as hell and no one came to visit. I had to listen to everyone's thoughts to keep from going insane," he whines childishly.

"If you weren't hurt, I'd kill you," Lucky mutters before sinking back into his chair.

"By the way, I think we should keep an eye on Iggy," Hunter says as he sits up.

"We'll keep that in mind. What are you doing?" Olivia asks as Hunter pulls out his IV and throws his legs over the side of the bed.

"I hate just sitting here and I've recovered enough to go for a short walk," he replies as he stands unsteadily.

Lucky sighs and leaves the room. Olivia mutters curses under her breath as Hunter starts walking after him. Lucky soon returns with Valencia and Jeb behind him. Hunter mumbles incoherently as Valencia starts scolding him.

Lucky leans against the door frame and Olivia mouths "thank you." He nods understanding that she didn't want Hunter to push himself to hard.

Unfortunately, Hunter ignores Valencia's orders and grabs a crutch for support before heading towards the door again. He stops and stares at Lucky who's standing in his way.

Eventually, Lucky gives in and steps aside. Hunter pats him on the shoulder as Olivia yells at them. Hunter looks over his shoulder at Valencia, Jeb, and Olivia. He smiles at them before saying "Sorry about slashing you yesterday, Jeb. I'll make it up to you."

With that he leaves with Lucky walking beside him. When they're far enough away from the room, Hunter speaks up.

"Now that we're out of the company of two specific individuals I should mention something," he says nonchalantly. Lucky turns his head slightly and it's enough for Hunter to know he's listening.

"We should be observant of Max and Fang's behaviors. They're teenagers with hormones after all and I did just tell Jeb I'd pay him back for hurting him."

Lucky laughs and shakes his head. His laughter soon dies down as he remembers why Hunter hurt Jeb.

Meanwhile, Hunter's thinking about how great it is to be walking. He finally got out of that dull room and can see everyone again. Now, he can show everyone he's alive. Hunter tries to imagine the looks on everyone's faces when they see him. The thought brings a smile to his face.

"I'm going to kill Rex," Lucky says darkly interrupting Hunter's thoughts.

Hunter stops walking and Lucky looks over his shoulder questioningly at his brother.

"Do you not know me at all?" Hunter asks as he stares impassively at Lucky.

"What do you mean?"

"We'll take the long route to dinner so you can think about what you just said. Maybe then you'll understand," Hunter says as he brushes passed Lucky.

As Hunter walks down the hall, Lucky doesn't move. He's left alone in the hallway until Valencia, Jeb, and Olivia come up to him. They ask him what's wrong and he shakes his head. The four start walking to dinner together while Lucky tries to understand what Hunter meant. Soon, he gives up and decides to ask later.

* * *

**Yeah, Hunter's alive. I just couldn't kill him. Anyway, I used the song "Sound the Bugle" by Bryan Adams. It seemed to fit with how everyone was feeling so I threw it in.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Yeah!!! There was an ice storm last night so NO SCHOOL! Sure it sucks that I randomly got up at 4 for no reason, but I've got an extra day of being lazy. Now I might actually do all of my homework that was assigned yesterday. Anyway, on to the story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

**Max POV**

I'm soaking wet because of Fang. He just had to dump snow on me and now I'm cold and wet. I tried to get him back by stuffing snow down his shirt, but it wasn't very satisfying. Stupid Fang and his ability to control his emotions. He looked so freaking calm about it! All I got was an "I'll get you for that." Does he really think I'm afraid of him?

Lucky just ran passed us with Olivia close behind. I briefly wonder what's happening now before I shrug it off. Instead, I take a seat near Angel as she plays with the puppies and Toby since I'm already wet.

I shiver slightly when a breeze comes by and I think Faith notices. She crawls into my lap and I pet her head. Angel giggles as Sara licks her face causing me to smile lightly.

I look over at the rest of my Flock to see they're having a snowball fight. Iggy seems to be struggling a bit. The snow appears to melt in his hands. I frown as I try to figure out what's wrong.

_You'll find out soon enough, Max._

I inwardly groan when I hear Jeb's voice in my head. _It's been a while since you talked to me like this, huh?_

_I suppose so. It's kind of hard to talk to you if we're in separate rooms all the time,_ he says.

I know what he's waiting for so I decide to ask hoping that'll make him leave me alone. _How's your side?_

_Not too bad. Your mother and I should be at dinner tonight,_ he responds.

It's silent after his comment and neither of us breaks it. I look down at Faith who's curled up against my stomach. I'm surprised by how warm she's kept me. I glance over at the others when I hear the crunching of the snow becoming distant. They decided to go inside and were just going to leave us here. How considerate!

I carefully stand up and Faith jumps from my lap. Together we walk back towards the house. She's struggling a bit since the snow is deep, but refuses help when I offer. Everyone around here is so stubborn. No one wants to accept help even though they may truly need it.

I smile to myself and slow down a tad so Faith can keep up. Once inside, we go our separate ways and I notice someone made hot chocolate. I grab a mug before heading to my room to change into some warm, dry clothes.

When I enter the living room, I find everyone is already here. The puppies are taking a nap after the fun they had today. I spot Angel who petting Total while he rests on her stomach. Jeb and Mom are on the couch discussing something quietly. Before I can catch what they're saying, shouting fills the room. Lucky and Rollo are watching a football game. I guess they aren't pleased by something.

"This is depressing," Lucky grumbles.

"It's even more depressing that we can't soothe the pain with a bottle of-"

Rollo's statement is cut off when Olivia hits the back of his head. He glares at her before turning back to the TV and sulking.

I shake my head at their antics and turn to Ella, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, and Fang. They're playing poker by the looks of it. Since Iggy is blind, he and Nudge have become a pretty good team. Fang, however, has the most chips. I'm not surprised since he can use his power to sense if someone's lying and has the perfect poker face. Fang's dark bangs fall over his eyes as he studies his cards giving him a mysterious appearance. Not only does he look mysterious but he also looks sooo hot.

Suddenly, I realize I'm looking into dark eyes. I immediately recognize them as Fang's eyes and tense. He's caught me staring at him. I tear my gaze from his, but I can still feel his eyes on me. I risk a glance to see Fang smirking at me. My face heats up and my attempt to glare at him fails. I really hate how much control he has over me.

"It's your turn, Fang. Are you in or out?" the Gasman asks impatiently.

Fang's stare doesn't leave me and his smirk grows as he replies "I'm definitely in."

A shiver shoots down my spine despite how warm the room is. I have a feeling there's some hidden meaning in his statement that I haven't caught. I sit on the couch beside Lucky as Fang goes back to his game.

After about half an hour, the football game is over and Lucky chuckles. Olivia rolls her eyes as he holds his hand out to Rollo who grudgingly hands him money. They can find just about anything to bet on. I wouldn't be surprised if they even took bets on how long it takes an icicle to melt.

He extends his hand to Buck who sighs before placing his money into Lucky's hand. Olivia watches disapprovingly and elbows Buck in the ribs before leaving.

"You're lucky," I hear Rollo grumble as Lucky counts his winnings.

The dog beside me smirks and answers humorously "Well that _is_ my name."

He chuckles lightly at his joke as a wonderful scent enters the room from the kitchen. It catches everyone's attention. The once napping puppies jolt awake and run with Toby towards the smell yelling about dinner the entire way.

Those remaining in the room soon follow. Some even jump over the couch and take their seats around the large table. It's strange seeing that one empty seat beside Angie and I struggle to think of something else. A stench reaches my nose and I groan.

"Gazzy."

The blonde automatically apologizes for letting one rip as everyone starts gagging. No one notices someone silently enter and observe our behavior. It isn't until we hear him chuckle that we become aware of his presence.

I turn towards the figure to find Hunter leaning against the doorframe. My jaw drops at the sight of him and I wouldn't be surprised if it hit the floor. He secures a crutch under his right arm before shuffling over to his seat.

He doesn't reach it, though. Blaze and Sara have gotten up and are hugging Hunter's waist. He doesn't show any signs of pain as he crouches down to hug them back. Ty and Faith seem more cautious as they approach their father as if they don't believe he's really here. I feel the same way.

Hunter pulls them into his embrace before standing up. He gestures for them to take their seats again. The others obey leaving Ty to remain standing before his father who ruffles his ears before leading him back to the table.

I watch as Hunter takes his seat. I still find it difficult to believe he's here. Everyone thought he was dead and now here he is once again. I know the incident hadn't been a dream because Hunter's torso is wrapped with a bandage that is stained with a little blood.

"I couldn't stand lying in that bed any longer. I really need some solid food too," he says as he starts to pile various dishes onto his plate. His statement isn't enough to satisfy our questions but it'll have to do because he says no more.

Deciding to save the questioning for later, everyone turns to their own dinner. Once done, everyone heads into the living room again. I notice Hunter winces every so often as he walks over to the couch. He takes a seat and I hear him release a hushed sigh. He regards us expectantly. Rollo smiles and pats his shoulder while Buck shakes his hand firmly.

"I would have thought you'd come in here without any help at all." Rollo taunts as he gestures to Hunter's crutch.

The wounded coolly raises an eyebrow before responding. "Trust me, I considered it. Unfortunately, fighting Rex to regain control of my body put a huge strain on my muscles."

"Maybe we should get you another crutch," Buck suggests only to receive a glare in response and immediately falling quiet.

Everyone's happy to see Hunter's okay. We talk about various things and I notice Hunter has been eyeing Lucky the entire time. Soon everyone catches on and the room goes silent. I look over at Fang who's sitting beside me. He isn't able to give me any information so I turn to Angel. She shakes her head at me meaning they're blocking her from their thoughts. Finally, Lucky opens his mouth.

"I will make Rex pay for what he's done."

The words shock me because they contain so much venom. I watch as Hunter's eyes narrow dangerously making everyone flinch. Lucky struggles to hide how intimidated he is.

I feel movement beside me and look over at Fang. His face shows hints of pain and I remember he can feel just how angry Hunter and Lucky are at the moment. I hesitate to grab his hand. The action causes Fang to snap out of his previous state to stare at our hands. I start to feel strange as I hold Fang's hand. His touch sends warmth throughout my body.

I am pulled from my daze when I hear Hunter darkly say "You've learned nothing."

I watch as Lucky's eyes widen a fraction.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you kill Rex?" Hunter continues.

At this, I stand up and my hands have formed fists. "You mean you're going to let that jerk live after everything he's done," I yell.

The rest of the Flock joins my protests. Even Rollo throws in a few comments. Suddenly, the room gets incredible warm.

"Someone get the fire extinguisher!"

I look around frantically and I spot a huge flame in the middle on the room. I do a quick head count to make sure my family is alright. Nudge, Gazzy, Fang, Angel, Total, Ella, Mom, Jeb, and… Where's Iggy?!

I turn back around at the flame. Oh. Hell. No. Someone uses the fire extinguisher to put the flame out and Iggy is left standing there confused.

"What just happened?" he asks as the room goes silent.

"You were on fire," I answer nervously. I guess this explains his problem with the snow earlier. If this is Iggy's power, it's perfect for him. Iggy's great with bombs and already a bit of a pyro.

A look of shock appears on his face and he asks "Really?"

I nod dumbly before remembering Iggy's blind. "Yeah," I answer.

A grin spreads across the blonde's face and he says "Awesome!" He starts going on about how he didn't even feel anything and asks Nudge how he looked. I glance over my shoulder at Jeb to find him smiling. I gesture at Iggy and he nods.

"You look like a fish," I hear someone comment.

I spin my head around to address the individual. When my face almost collides with Fang's chest, I stumble back. Fang being so close is making me feel all weird again. My body feels sort of tingly when I notice him smirking at me. It's at that moment I remember he said I looked like a fish. I immediately close my mouth and take a seat on the floor as he chuckles silently to himself.

"Now that things have settled down a bit, can I continue?" Hunter asks. Everyone turns to him and quietly awaits his answer.

"I never said I would let Rex live," he begins with his eyes closed. "I merely stated that I wouldn't let Lucky kill him. Rex used _me_ several times to get to all of you. I won't let him get away with that," Hunter says as he opens his eyes.

"He hurt all of us so I think we should be involved some how," Iggy says with a hint of anger in his tone. He begins to smoke slightly and I gesture to Nudge who's nearest to him. She calms him down and the smoking ceases.

I turn back to Hunter who's staring intently at Iggy. He smiles and says "I didn't say you couldn't dish out some pain. You guys can take some shots, but I'm the one who will kill that bast-"

"LANGUAGE!" Olivia yells cutting Hunter off. I wince from the sound.

Kiska finally speaks up after being silent for so long. "It's fair that you should be the one to finish Rex, Hunter. Just make sure you let _everyone_ take shots at the bastard."

"Mom," Olivia whines as Kiska shrugs.

"He is though," she argues. As much as I hate swearing in front of the younger ones, I couldn't help but agree with Kiska.

"Anyway Jeb, I was wondering if you had any books with you," Hunter asks changing the topic.

Jeb looks at Hunter with a confused expression before he suddenly understands. "Yes Valencia and I both have some. They're in my room," he answers.

Hunter and Kiska share a look before Kiska turns her gaze on Jeb. The intensity of her gaze makes him hesitate. I laugh inwardly at his behavior.

"Do you want me to get them now?" he asks.

"I think that would be for the best," Hunter says as he leans back.

Jeb nods and leaves with Mom understanding the dismissal. Lucky checks a clock and announces that everyone should get to bed. Groans can be heard as individuals stand to head to their separate rooms.

"That means you too, Hunter."

Hunter glares at Toby who made the remark. The younger dog gives a nervous laugh before slinking away to his own bed.

I notice Iggy has already started heading for his room. I hurry to catch up to him and mutter "We'll discuss what happened tomorrow."

He nods and I say good night to him and Gazzy before taking Nugde, Angel, and Total to their room. I tuck in my baby and quietly exit the room. I carefully close the door behind me. When I turn to go to my room, I run into something that's both hard and soft at the same time.

A tingling sensation spreads through my body again alerting me that the figure is Fang. I start to feel as arms wrap around my waist. My eyes widen when Fang's breath is in my ear. "I will get you back, Max. I'm not going to let you get away with shoving snow down my shirt," he whispers sending another shiver down my spine.

He pulls away and walks down the hall. I watch as he seems to disappear into the shadows. Actually, it is a possibility. I bite my lip and glance over my shoulder to make sure Fang isn't going to trying and scare me.

I shake my head at my ridiculous thought and release a sigh. I walk down the halls to my room alone. At least I hope so. Let's face it. I may be a tiny bit nervous about what Fang's planning to do to me.

* * *

**Alright, I finished this chapter and now on to my homework! Crap, now I've made myself depressed. I'll try to make another chapter after my homework. Hey that cheered be up a bit. I'll do my homework for all of you! Please review. Hey that rhymed. Damn, I'm cheerful.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Alright, I just got another chapter done before the end of the day. I wasn't able to post it today though. Too bad I didn't finish all my homework either. Well, I've got time tomorrow so I'll do it then. Also, the end of the chapter was just something I randomly came up with so...yeah. On with the story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

**Max POV**

The halls are deserted as I walk towards my room. Every so often, I feel like someone's watching me and peer over my shoulder. It's really creepy, but I refrain from walking faster.

Once I reach my room, I gaze at my door before locking it. I don't want to risk Fang coming in and getting his revenge while I sleep. Last time, I ended up with my hair and wings dyed pink.

I lock the door connecting our rooms and the window as a precaution. After I'm sure there's no way Fang can sneak into my room, I change and lie on my bed. I turn on the TV and flip through the channels for a while.

Finding nothing to watch, I turn the TV back off and crawl under the covers. I take one final sweep of the room before closing my eyes to get some sleep. My mind kept repeating 'No pink, no pink, watch out for Fang, no pink, no PINK.'

I really hate pink.

As those thoughts repeat in my head, I assume I fell asleep at some point. Then again, it could've been a few seconds or hours. Either way the next thing I know something forces me awake. I can sense someone else on my bed. Oh crap.

* * *

**Hunter POV**

I'm waiting patiently with Lucky and Mom for Jeb and Valencia to return with their books from Itex. I would rather be in bed with the warm bodies of my pups snuggled up to me, but it can't be helped. I let out a sigh as Jeb and Valencia return books in hand.

They place them on the table and take seats on one of the couches. I lean forward to scan the titles of the books. There must be about twenty or so. I pull one out and glance at Jeb to see his reaction. I can smell he's troubled when he reads the title.

"Face it, Jeb. Max and Fang are teenagers. You've got to be ready whether you like it or not," Lucky says as I hand Valencia the book.

I glance over at Mom to see if she has anything to add. She's searching the stack for another book, but is fully aware of my gaze. "When Max touched Fang earlier, I smelled something strange. I'm sure it's normal and has something to do with hormones," she says casually as if it was no big deal.

She finds a book and pulls it from the stack. I raise an eyebrow as she leans back and flips through the pages. How can she be so calm about this? Lucky voices my concern, but Mom brushes it off.

"It's perfectly normal for them to feel urges and it was bound to happen sooner or later."

I catch Lucky roll his eyes at her comment before I turn back to Jeb and Valencia. "Anyway, I think as adults we should all be prepared to handle the situation should it arise."

Valencia nods and flips to a page. Jeb sighs and brings a hand to the bridge of his nose. I haven't really experienced what he's going through. I've had to deal with Olivia growing up, but I've yet to worry about my own daughters. I just hope that I'm making this easier for both Jeb and Valencia. They won't have to agonize over Max and Fang all the time because we'll be here to help.

I voice my reasoning in hopes that they understand. I don't want them to feel uncomfortable.

"Well, it seems that they will experience times where the urges will be greater than others. For about five days every three months," Valencia announces after reading a section in her book.

I do a quick calculation in my head and say "So basically they're going into heat, but instead of every spring like most animals, it'll be once every season."

Something that feels like a wave of cold water suddenly hits me. Max smelled weird earlier. Does that mean…

"Yup," I hear Mom say carelessly.

Everyone seemed to have the same realization and I see their eyes widen except Mom's. Jeb and I jump up and start heading for where Fang and Max are. I don't get very far because my sudden movements made my chest hurt. I hiss in pain before settling back down. Meanwhile, Lucky has stopped Jeb and forced him back onto the couch.

The room is silent for I moment before Lucky says "They're in separate rooms. No need to worry."

He must have been taking a quick check with his mind. I notice Jeb release the breath he had been holding.

"Let's move on," Mom says as she closes her book. "What are the chances you can make Iggy see again?" she asks as she leans forward.

Valencia looks at Jeb and they seem to have a conversation just by looking at one another.

"I'm not sure," she finally answers. "But we could probably find out."

Mom nods and continues talking with them. I sense something distant in the back of my mind. I glance at Lucky who meets my eyes. He twitches slightly and that's all I need to know. I stand up and silently leave without being questioned.

I'm already down the hall when Lucky catches up to me. He puts a hand on my shoulder causing me to stop.

"Please Hunter. Just leave them be and go to sleep. You need your rest," he says and I hear the plea in his voice that he was attempting to hide.

I sigh and turn down a different hallway. "Fine, but if they go too far-"

"I'll stop them," Lucky finishes.

"You better," I mumble and continue walking to my room. Once inside, I check my kids before I carefully lie down beside Angie. My attempt to not wake her up fails and she wraps her arms around me. This is probably what I missed the most while in the emergency room. The warmth and comfort of those I love.

I feel Angie's claws dig into my back as she clings to me. The action brings a twinge to my heart. I have yet to make up for hurting her although I don't think I could ever do enough to make things right again. After years of hurtful events, I don't think there's any way to fix things. Damn scientists had to screw around with us and now our lives are affected because of their actions.

I bury my nose into my wife's fur and inhale deeply. No matter the crazy stuff that happens in our lives, everything becomes worth it because of the good fortune I do have. I give Angie a reassuring nuzzle to let her know everything is okay before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Max POV**

I had suddenly been awakened when I was pushed onto my back. I'd been sleeping on my side, but now I'm on my back with weight on my abdomen. My hands are restrained above my head and I struggle to break free.

I hear a familiar chuckle and immediately stop. Fang. How the hell did he get into my room?! I look up and am just able to distinguish Fang's outline in the dark. When my eyes adjust, I can see him smirking down at me. So Fang's smirking at me, on my bed, and in the dark. By the way, did I mention he's straddling me? If someone walked in right now, I wouldn't know if I'd be grateful that I'd get out of this awkward situation or horrified that someone saw us in this position. Probably horrified.

Sensing my confusion, Fang says "I merged with the shadows and slipped under the door."

If my hand was free, I would have smacked myself in the forehead. I really should've thought of that.

"What are you going to do now?" I ask nervously.

Fang grins and leans towards me. My heart beat increases when he buries his head in my neck. When I feel something wet run over my skin, my breath catches in my throat.

"Fang?"

He smirks against my neck before going back to licking me. That tingling sensation has returned and I suddenly don't want Fang to stop anymore. I feel him release my hands and I move them to his shirt.

As I play with the hem of his shirt, Fang comes up to meet my mouth. When I force my tongue into his mouth, he seems surprised. We break away momentarily for me to pull his shirt off. The previously mentioned sensation grows and I quickly pull him back into a kiss in hopes of satisfying it.

Fang and I part for air and he rests his head against mine. When I go to pull him back in, he resists. I hear a whimper and I'm completely humiliated when I realize it came from me.

"I think that's enough. I got my revenge," Fang says as he hovers over me.

"Huh?"

"I scared and embarrassed you for a moment, didn't I?" he asks.

"More than once," I mumble. My statement is met with a quiet chuckle before Fang swoops down for a quick kiss.

He rolls off onto his side and watches me. For some reason, he appears to be struggling not to jump on me. I turn my back to him and say "Jerk."

I feel his arms snake around my waist and pull me into his chest. He smiles against the back of my neck as his fingers gently stroke my stomach. I feel incredible warm and even more tingly as Fang does this. I silently pray to God that I don't do anything foolish. Fang's lips brush my skin as he whispers "I love you too."

He turns and pulls me on top of him. I'm laying on my back on top of him now so my wings are squished between us. I wiggle a bit trying to escape and hear Fang grunt. I feel my face grow warm as I realize what I had done.

I flip onto my stomach and stare at Fang. He gives me a questioning look which I ignore. I feel my shirt move slightly before Fang's hands are on my wings. He touches them gently in a soothing manner.

The sensation rapidly comes over my body again and I get off him before I do something crazy. I trace my index finger over his abs making him shiver and smile up at him teasingly each time. Before long, both of us have fallen asleep.

* * *

**Fang POV**

I wake up to the blinding sun and I shield my eyes from its rays. I can tell from Max's breathing that she's still asleep. Yup she's lying beside my with her hand…

I freeze. Oh. My. God. That tingly feeling from yesterday hasn't gone away either. If anything it's grown. Shit.

"Um…Max."

My face is on fire and I can't even use my power to suppress my embarrassment.

"Max," I say again, but louder this time.

She finally wakes up and looks at me with confusion. Suddenly, her face turns bright red as she realizes where her hand is and removes it from my…lower region. Thank god it was just resting there and not in my pants.

"Jeez, Max. I didn't know you wanted me that bad," I tease.

"Shut up," she responds as she punches me in the arm.

"Now, now Max. You shouldn't deny the truth," I say with a smirk.

Max rolls her eyes and I watch as she gets fresh clothes. My eyes travel up and down her form. She really is beautiful. Before she notices me staring, I turn my gaze to the back of her head. Feeling my gaze burning a hole into the back of her skull, Max looks over her shoulder expectantly. When I don't move, she asks "Aren't you going to leave?"

I shake my head and put my hands behind it. "Nope."

"Why not?"

"Don't want to," I respond coolly.

She glares at me and points toward the door. "Out."

I sigh and mutter "Fine."

I stand and walk over to her. I give her a kiss before heading to my room. Stopping in the doorway, I say "Hey Max."

"What?" she asks clearly annoyed.

"Next time you want to touch me, let me know first."

I swiftly close the door as a pillow flies at my head. I grab the handle and smile slightly to myself as Max tries to open the door and come after me. I'll have to remember to keep bringing that up.


	24. Chapter 23

**Okay, I was wondering how you guys felt about Iggy getting his sight back? I've been having trouble with this issue. On the one hand, Iggy deserves the ability to see, but on the other hand, the whole blind thing makes Iggy…well Iggy. I could really use your opinions on this matter. By the way, this chapter is sort of building up to future chapters and possible a sequel (still being debated since I've got a whole bunch of ideas that I don't want to add into this story since it's already going longer than expected). Well now that that's out of the way, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Hunter POV**

My eyes widen a fraction in fear as Dr. Lowman approaches me with the taser again. I don't think he notices my behavior. My heart is pounding like crazy as I await the pain that I know will come. The shock is sent through my body then I use my tail to knock the taser out of his hands.

"No more," I murmur. I'm not sure when I became so weak.

Dr. Lowman pulls out some darts. He wants to make sure I can't hit it away this time. The dart pierces my flesh and I start thrashing to escape as a burning sensation fills my body. When it's over, I'm barely able to lift my head and face Dr. Lowman. Why is this happening to me again? I want to be with my family again. I don't want to go through this torture anymore. I won't take this when I've finally found my happiness. He's not going to strip that from me.

He isn't giving me that sympathetic look he normally does. Instead, Dr. Lowman appears to be grinning. It's hard to tell since his face starts swirling. It's making me dizzy, but my heart stops when my eyes focus on his face once it's still.

When my heart starts again, it's beating furiously and I automatically pull back my lips to show off my glistening, sharp teeth. An angry snarl is aimed at Dr. Lowman who has changed into Rex. Hatred consumes me and I struggle against my restraints. That's when I realized, I don't have any.

I look at my arms as I fight to move them. They hang limply at my sides. Rex's chuckling reaches my ears and I raise my head to face him. Another snarl is quickly followed by the sound of teeth clicking together as I snap at him.

He grins wildly at me before dealing a powerful punch to my abdomen. My already weakened body hunches over in pain since I couldn't use my arms to block the assault. That ass is taking advantage of my state. My eyes water and my vision blurs when Rex knees me in the chest. It hurts like hell.

"Not so tough now, huh?" he mocks.

The room fades away as he laughs at me. Everything goes dark, but his laughter echoes through my head. Even when I'm unconscious, he torments me.

* * *

My eyes snap open as I jolt up to be met with darkness. I'm panting heavily and sweating under my fur. Taking a quick look at my surroundings, I immediately calm when I recognize my room and its occupants. I lie back down and rest my head on my pillow. Draping an arm over my eyes, I thank God it was only a dream.

I lie there for a while listening to the slow breathing of Angie and the kids. Since Angie's so close, I'm surprises she didn't wake up from my sudden movements. Giving an inaudible sigh, I get out of bed.

As I move towards the door, I quietly check on the kids. I hesitate momentarily when I spot my crutch beside the bed. Without giving it another glance, I open the door and walk out into the hall.

The hallways are deserted as I head outside. I pause outside Max's room. Fang is still inside. Briefly I debate about checking on them, but I move on. Lucky said he would stop them if they went too far. Sometimes I wonder if I put too much trust in him. After all, Max and Fang are experiencing hormones and Lucky should be watching them more closely. I really don't want to deal with little winged babies right now. There're other things on my mind that I'm stressing about at the moment.

The sky is dark when I step outside. The sun isn't out, but the moon and stars are so I'm able to see clearly. The moonlight reflects off the snow making it sparkle as I walk towards the forest.

A scent reaches my nose and I inwardly cringe. Blood. Looking over my shoulder, I see the spot where I attacked everyone. The area hasn't been cleaned up. The marks in the snow can give a detailed description of what happened. A skid to a hole in the ice depicts where Toby was thrown. A patch of blood and dog shapes in the snow portray when I attempted to punch Lucky as he lay on the ground before dealing that final blow to myself. I shake my head to clear my thoughts before pushing on through the trees.

Once I've found the right spot, I draw a line in the snow. I walk about twelve feet before drawing another line. I take a deep breath before sprinting back and forth, touching the line before running back. **(A/N: They're called suicides, but I didn't want to confuse anyone who didn't know that.)**

I become winded much faster than normal. Falling into the snow, I lie on my back and take deep breaths. It hurts to breathe, but I must keep training. If I don't, I won't recover in time to take on Rex. My dream helped me realize that. If I fight him in this condition, someone else will have to kill him instead.

As I lie motionless, the smell of blood meets my nostrils once more. For some reason, I'm not disgusted and don't cringe like before. In fact, it gives me the strength to stand up again.

Turning to a tree, I throw punch after punch at its trunk. The hard bark makes my knuckles sore, but I force myself to continue. I count as I go and only reach 20 before my breathing becomes difficult. I ignore it and serve 58 more punches before something more serious happens.

Just as I'm about to deal my 79th blow, there's a pain in my chest. My hands fly to my upper body in an attempt to ease the suffering. I start coughing violently. A warm liquid fills my throat making me choke. I gag as I recognize the taste.

The pain eventually subsides and leaves me breathing ragged. I slowly open my eyes to be met with blood stained snow. I straighten only to wince and bend over. Maybe my injury is more serious than I previously thought.

I watch in horror as more blood drips from my mouth. Slowly, I sit in the snow and lean back against a tree. The bandage around my torso is soaked from lying in the snow earlier. It's sort of cold.

I'm struck with an idea and I lay flat on the ground. I gather some snow and pile it onto my injury. The cold seeps into my body, numbing my muscles and easing the ache. My breathing slowly returns to normal as I stare into the sky which has a purplish color to it. The sun must be starting to come up.

I grunt as I rise from my position and brush the snow off. A groan escapes my throat when I notice that blood is starting to seep through my bandage. My pace is slow as I head back to the house. By the time I arrive, the sun is just peaking over the trees.

"What have you been doing?" a voice to my right asks knowingly.

I inwardly groan as I close my eyes. I've been caught. "Training," I reply since there's no point in lying.

A crunching sound is heard as Lucky jumps down from a tree. He approaches me and we both head inside. We walk silently for a while until I cough again. I need to use the wall for support as I cover my mouth.

"You alright?" Lucky asks with obvious concern in his voice when my coughs subside.

I nod before glancing at my hand. Droplets of blood cling to the fur of my palm. I immediately change the subject as I hid my hand.

"Do you have anything to report?" I ask as I start walking again with Lucky beside me.

He looks at me suspiciously for a moment before answering. "Everything is pretty quiet. Valencia and Jeb are still researching if they could fix Iggy's eyesight. Other than that, there's nothing new."

Silence falls on us again only to be broken as we near Max and Fang's rooms. When we turn down the hall, I feel something nagging the back of my mind. Lucky tenses slightly but I notice.

"I thought you said you would stop them," I say threateningly.

Lucky looks at me and waves his hands defensively. "They didn't go that far, Hunter. If they did-"

"You would be in trouble anyway because you didn't stop them soon enough."

Our argument is broken by the sound of a door opening. Fang steps out wearing only sweatpants.

"Next time you want to touch me, let me know first," I hear Fang say.

He closes the door and banging can be heard on the other side. I turn to Lucky and hit the back of his head before saying "Be glad your intervention wasn't needed."

We go down to the hospital wing and see Valencia and Jeb in one of the rooms. We poke our heads in and greet them. Valencia looks at me longer than necessary.

"I'm just going to check on the thing my mom told me about," I say as I attempt to slip away.

"Hold it," she says as Lucky grabs my arm.

I glare at him only to have him shrug. I thought he was on my side. Valencia leads me to one of the emergency room. When I sit on the bed, she starts asking me questions as she gives me a check up.

"When did you wake up?" she asks as she checks my pulse.

"7," I reply. I know what she's trying to do. I won't give it away that easily.

"What have you been doing since then?"

My reply is as impassively as before. "Studying my DNA."

"How?"

I look her straight in the eyes as I pluck a strand of grey fur from my arm. I show it to her knowing she understands. Before Valencia can say anything else, I say "Since I'm sure you'll be asking why next, I'll answer that too. I wanted to see how long it will take for me to heal."

She buys my story just as I expected. "So how long will it be?" she presses.

I inwardly smirk. Valencia should know that this information is already burned into my memory. I've studied this a million times. How can she not know I'm lying? She's been checking my heart rate this whole time just so she could try to catch me. Good thing Lucky's still with Jeb or else he would give me away since I told him what I was up to.

"That's difficult to answer," I say as she starts to unwrap my bandage. "Any other circumstance this serious and I'd be back to normal in about five days. This is different however. It's like my attack screwed up my healing ability or something. I should've stopped bleeding yesterday, but I obviously haven't yet."

"You were doing fine and healing well yesterday. But now you're progress has stopped. If anything, your injuries have gotten worse," Valencia comments as she wraps a fresh bandage around my torso. She looks at me skeptically. "Why was your bandage wet?"

I saw this coming and have an answer prepared. "My chest hurt so I had to stop my research. The door to go outside was so close and I love the snow. It was so tempting. I ended up going out there and putting some snow on my injury which helped a lot." There's some truth to my answer but not enough to give me away.

My answer is enough to satisfy Valencia and once she's done checking on me, I'm free to go. I walk through the house to the kitchen. I'm starving and something really smells good.

I'm greeted by the smiling faces of my pups. It doesn't bring the same joy it normally does though which is surprising. My thoughts are disturbed by something slamming on the table.

"Shut up Fang before I make you," Max growls lowly.

"I don't understand why you bother denying it," he replies with a smirk.

Max glares at him and says "It was an accident so get over it. You're so full of yourself."

"Keep telling yourself that Max."

Max groans in frustration and storms off. I take a seat as Fang finishes eating and leaves. He's most likely following Max. Now that there's peace once again, I can think clearly. Valencia was right. I've been getting worse since yesterday. I'm coughing up blood and starting to regret not bringing my crutch this morning.

Someone wraps their arms around my neck and I look up to see Angie smiling down at me. I return it and look over at my children. I can worry about my condition later. Right now all I want to do is be with my family.

* * *

**This story was actually supposed to end after the cruise and after was supposed to be the sequel. Somewhere along the line I changed it and am thinking about adding a sequel anyway since more ideas keep popping into my head. I know I should've put this at the end of my story but I though it would be best to do it now to get your opinions. I could make sure to tie up loose ends or make this go a little further. What do you think? Don't forget to tell me what you think about Iggy being blind as well.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Thought I'd do something involving Christmas since it is the season. Think of this as a gift (even though it's not the absolute greatest thing I've ever written). Happy Holidays!

* * *

**

**Chapter 24**

Fang walks down the hall after Max. He's just upset her because he was continuously bringing up the incident with her hand.

As he passes a window, Fang sees Rollo and Buck putting up decorations. _That's right. Christmas is in a few weeks, _Fang thinks to himself.

He glances around to realize there're small decorations everywhere. Walking around the house, he takes in the environment. Suddenly, Fang has an idea for how to apologize to Max. He puts his hands in his pockets and smirks slightly to himself. The fact that Max called him Nick when they were with Anne is going to make this work even better.

That tingling sensation is increasing as Fang continues to think about his plan. This plan could not only help with Max, but it could be good for him as well. Maybe it could relieve him of the strong urges he's been feeling.

* * *

Kiska enters the kitchen to find her son still there with his family. Hunter doesn't look so well. She places a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up at her. She gives him a stern look making him stand and follow her to another room.

Once they're alone, Kiska finally starts talking to him. "What did you do?" she asks.

"…"

Hunter's silence is frustrating so Kiska checks his bandage. "Hunter, you've reopened the wound. To do this, you would've had to be doing something you haven't recovered enough for yet."

"I was training," he finally replies.

Kiska looks at him disapprovingly. "Your muscles are severely damaged, Hunter. You're putting an even greater strain on them by training. Wait a few days at least," she says.

Most would see Kiska's speech as a command, but Hunter knows there's a hint of begging in the order. Hunter gives her an apologetically look. "I'm sorry, Mother, but I can't do that. I'm working hard to get you the best Christmas gift ever."

Kiska closes her eyes and says "Hunter, Rex's death isn't the best gift. You not bringing harm to yourself is. If you push yourself too far, it might end up killing you. Don't do something that will wind up hurting us all in the end."

Hunter nods and pulls her in for a hug. "Don't worry. What I'm doing is right."

After a moment, he pulls away and sits on the couch. Kiska sighs and leaves him be. Nothing she says will change his mind so there's no any point in arguing with him now that his mind is set.

Hunter watches her go before turning on the TV. He's not sure how long he sits there until someone shoves a bottle in his face.

"Please don't tell me you're actually stupid enough to be offering me a drink," he murmurs.

Rollo jumps over the couch to sit beside his leader. "One drink isn't going to do you any harm. It'll make you feel better too," he complains.

"I beg to differ. Remember that time you fell asleep with your head in the toilet," Hunter counters swiftly.

"Yeah, but I also had food poisoning."

"You were hammered, Rollo," Hunter says as he rolls his eyes. "You finished with the decorations?"

"Everything but the tree. I thought everyone could put the ornaments on it together. Thanks for your help by the way."

Hunter looks at Rollo from the corner of his eye. "Are you serious? Did you honestly expect anyone to allow me to help?"

If Hunter didn't know any better, he would've thought his friend was pouting. He sighs and says "Fine. Next year, I'll do it all by myself and we'll call it even."

The smile he receives makes Hunter think about how childish his friends are. His thoughts are interrupted when Toby comes in.

"Hunter, there's a new bet. How long will it take for Max and Fang to have-"

A harsh glare from his older brother immediately makes Toby shut up. Hunter rises and Toby recoils. "That's not funny," Hunter says in a harsh tone.

Toby attempts to flee, but Hunter stops him. "Who started this bet?" he demands.

"I don't know. I heard Olivia and Buck talking about it. Maybe I misunderstood them or they were just joking around," he whimpers.

Hunter thinks this over momentarily before heading for Olivia's room. On his way, he passes Fang who looks like he's up to something. Hunter catches a whiff of the same smell on Fang that was on Max the day before. Maybe it has something to do with their phase. Hunter tries to ignore it since its Lucky's job to take care of them. As Hunter continues to Olivia's room, the thought of what Fang's doing keeps plaguing his mind.

* * *

**Max POV**

I'm lying on my bed when there's a soft knock on my door. It's probably Fang. I've been wondering what was taking him so long to follow me. I ignore him since I don't feel like talking to him. He'd probably just make fun of me for touching him this morning anyway.

Rolling on my side so my back faces the door, I wait for Fang to go away. There's silence and then a click before the door opens.

"Thanks, Iggy."

I inwardly curse Iggy for picking my lock and allowing Fang in. Is everyone against me today? The bed sinks behind me as Fang takes a seat. I close my eyes and try to feign sleep.

Fang's fingers brush against my wings which were sticking out of my shirt. This causes me to close my eyes tighter. Fang doesn't say anything as his fingers trail up to my shoulders. A moan accidentally escapes me when he starts massaging my shoulders. I could almost hear his smirk.

I sit up and throw my feet over the side of the bed. Pulling away from Fang, I turn to glare at him. My jaw drops the moment I see him. I back away slightly as he stands.

Fang's only wearing a pair of boxers. They're different from his normal black ones however. Theses look like they were made out of a Santa suit, red with a white trim.

"Come on, Max. I'm Saint Nicholas. Sit on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas," he declares with a playful grin.

I shake my head and practically start running to my door as I try to keep what little dignity I have left. I have to get away from Fang. His actions are making my urges harder to resist.

Fang's hands grab my hips and drag me back to him. He sits back on the bed as he pulls me into his lap and against his chest. My face heats up when I feel his skin against my arm. Wearily, I look at him. There's a mischievous look in his eyes as he stares down at me. I tear my gaze away to look at my feet.

"Please stop, Fang." I'm ashamed when I hear the plea in my voice.

Fang's soft tongue licks the shell of my ear sending a shiver down my spine. He pulls me closer if possible.

"What do you want for Christmas?" he whispers in my ear as he strokes my arm.

I start feeling warm all over and I think heat is even emitting from Fang. I lean into him and bury my face in his neck. I might as well play his game and there's only one thing I can think of that I want.

"I want you," I say softly before nipping his neck.

Fang groans and says hoarsely "I think that can be arranged." I smirk against his skin. Being the only one who can make him sound like this pleases me.

A kiss is placed on the top of my head making me look up. The moment I do, Fang's lips brush against my forehead and down to my nose before hovering over my own lips. He's so close and it's driving me crazy.

I nip his bottom lip in hopes of enticing him. Fang remains still and the tingling sensation gets worse. _That's it. I can't wait any longer,_ I think to myself before taking charge.

My mouth covers his and I hear him chuckle. Fang lies back and flips over so he's hovering above me. My hands roam his body which is tone from years of fighting erasers. I want him so badly.

"You're awfully eager, Max," Fang murmurs between kisses.

He has absolutely no idea how eager I am. Fang adjusts himself so now he's straddling me. After he does this, my hands are pinned above my head and Fang's mouth is no longer on mine. I whimper pathetically as he looks down at my face.

Fang's expression is almost calculating as he looks down at me. I fight against him trying to connect our lips again. I feel so incomplete. As Fang watches me, he appears to be fighting something himself.

After a moment, he seems to crack and Fang slams his mouth back onto mine. I pull him closer and Fang starts acting differently. He's more forceful as if he needs me. I'm responding back with just as much force. I momentarily wonder why our behaviors have changed before I realize that I really don't care and my brain short-circuits from Fang's kisses.

* * *

**Hunter POV**

I swear to God I will kick Lucky's ass for being so irresponsible. What the hell could he possible be doing?!

I'm running down the hall as fast as I can to try to get to Max's room. Actually, it's more like stumbling around awkwardly and painfully than running. I'm mumbling curses as I go. Jeb will kill me if I don't get there in time.

I knew Fang was up to something. Whatever he did has pushed both him and Max over the edge. Now, they can't stop on their own because they want to keep going.

Suddenly, I stop and my eyes narrow dangerously as Lucky rushes in front of me. We would've crashed into each other if I stopped even a moment later. He notices me and his expression is fearful.

"I'm sorry. I was with Valencia so I couldn't just abandon her. She would've gotten suspicious," he pleads.

"We'll discuss this later," I snap before sprinting with Lucky close behind.

* * *

**Lucky POV**

I understand why Hunter's upset, but normally he's so easy going. His sudden bursts of anger are extremely rare yet they're occurring more often like his other problem. Is this because of Rex controlling him or is he truly this pissed at me?

I inwardly sigh as Hunter comes to a screeching halt in front of a door. I almost collide into him and he growls at me in response. As he deals with Max and Fang, I stay in the hall.

As I wait, Mother joins me. She leans against the wall, crosses her arms, and closes her eyes. I eye her as she stands there. I use our mind connection to tell her my suspicions. Mom nods occasionally so I know she can hear me.

"He's stressed," she states. "All he needs is some relaxation time and a good night's sleep. Once he's got that, Hunter should be back to his normal self and not overreacting about every little thing."

This news cheers me up greatly. It feels as if a huge weight's been taken off my shoulders. Hunter returns and doesn't look pleased. He gives me a hard glare before leaving.

I look to Mom who shrugs and leaves in the same direction. I follow her and we're soon standing before the Christmas tree. I spot Hunter close by and am surprised to find him laughing with Rollo. My eye twitches slightly as I think _Hunter's worse than girls when it's that time of the month._

Angel and Gazzy are looking up at the tree with sheer joy on their faces as Ella and Nudge go through the ornaments. Soon everyone is together and helping to decorate the tree.

I smile to myself at the blissful atmosphere. I love this time of year. The snow, the smell of fresh baked cookies, the warm fire, and everything else makes this my favorite holiday. You can spend time with those you care about and it's a day that people go out of their way not to ruin.

I look around at everyone's smiling faces and I feel that the world is right. Sure, Rex is still alive and breathing, but we can worry about that another day.

I catch Hunter's eye and my smile disappears. He notices and gives me a thumbs-up. The grin that crosses his face makes my own return. Hunter walks over and puts me in a head lock. He chuckles as he gives me a noogy.

Once he lets go, I rub my sore head and smile widely. This is reassuring that Hunter's fine. I breathe a sigh of relief and think that this day's just gotten better. Hopefully, Christmas Day will be even better.

* * *

**I know this isn't my best work, but I'm building up for future chapters (and a possibly sequel –wink-). I wanted to get a chapter done for Christmas and I hope you enjoyed it anyway. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Hunter POV**

'He's so close. Just a few more steps,' I think to myself as Rex draws near. I'm silent and unnoticed as I inwardly smirk.

Rex takes a couple steps and he's finally in striking range. I lunge at him from my hiding place. I tear at his flesh and his howls of pain fill the room.

The battle ends and I'm covered in blood that's not my own. I circle Rex's motionless body on all fours, just as I'd been moving earlier. I'm currently in my dog/wolf form.

I sniff the air and my lips pull back into a wolfish grin. The odor of death has never smelled so good.

Suddenly, I feel something on my shoulder. I whip my head around to find nothing. The pressure is still there and now it feels like something's shaking me. The confusion is overwhelming and the smell of death fades.

I snarl and search for the scent I crave as the shaking becomes more forceful. It isn't long until I hear a voice calling my name and the room fades away as well.

* * *

My eyes open to find Angie looking down at me with a concerned expression. It had all been a dream.

'Thank goodness,' I think as I let out a relieved sigh. The dream was terrifying like my last one, but for different reasons. This time instead of being helpless, I was a killer who enjoyed every moment of taking someone's life.

I focus on Angie again who has relaxed slightly. "You were mumbling and growl in your sleep. Sometimes you would even thrash a bit. Are you alright?" she asks.

Nodding, I sit up and take in my surroundings. Everything is as it should be. The kids are sleeping soundly which is good since it's so early its dark out. Nothing has been moved or stolen. Toby's been known to sneak into my room to take things or trick Buck into doing it for him.

"You always check to make sure nothing's even a millimeter out of place. I just don't understand it," Angie says as she shakes her head.

I stand up and say "It's a habit. I'm actually surprised you don't have one similar. You were in that lab too."

Her face falls and I know she's remembering that awful place. I don't hesitant for even a second before wrapping my arms around her. Angie buries her head against my still bandaged chest. She gasps and pulls back.

"I'm sorry," she says as I give her a confused look. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Realizing what Angie's talking about, I say "Actually, I didn't feel any pain. Now that I think about it, it doesn't hurt at all. I feel great."

I smile warmly at her before standing again. Angie lays back down as I walk to the door. I silently close the door behind me to make sure I don't disturb the room's sleeping occupants. I pass the others' rooms to check on them as I head for training.

Pausing outside Olivia's room, I listen with a frown. Quiet snoring is heard from within, but I know Olivia doesn't snore. Recognizing the being as Buck, I reach for the doorknob with anger bubbling in the pit of my stomach. I freeze and shake my head.

'What's wrong with me?' I think as I back away from the door. My behavior is a little off, but I choose to ignore it and look back at the door.

Deciding not to intrude, I start making my way to the training grounds again. I would rather not learn why they're together.

At the clearing, I train some more. This time, there's no pain. I'm not as strong as before, but that's expected. A few hours pass and I return to the house. Once I cross over the threshold, I freeze.

"What were you doing?" Mom asks just as I expected.

I answer truthfully, not caring how upset she gets. Even though I don't show it, I'm shocked when she leaves the room without another word. My eyes follow her until she disappears and soon after Valencia enters.

"You're mom wanted me to check on you again," she states apprehensively.

I nod and lead the way to the empty kitchen. It's too early for anyone else to be up so we won't be disturbed. I take a seat and Valencia starts looking me over.

"So how's the research for Iggy going?" I ask hopefully.

Her eyes flick up to look away from my injuries and to the general location of my face before her attention goes back to her work. I may not have gotten the best angle to observe her expression, but I can still interpret it.

"It's alright. You tried and that's all we asked you to do," I say in an attempt to comfort her.

She nods and continues to check my pulse and breathing. Once done, Valencia moves on to my torso. She exercises extreme caution as she removes the bandages.

Her shock is obvious in her tone as she remarks "Your wound is nearly healed, but that's impossible. Just yesterday, it seemed to be getting worse, but now you're almost as good as new."

I hide my astonishment behind a blank mask. Years with Mezon have taught me a lot. My emotions must remain in control at all times or else it's a weakness. This time, it's much more difficult though. How could I completely recover from such a serious injury so rapidly? Especially since, I reopened the wound with vigorous training.

* * *

**Max POV**

Do you have any idea how boring it is to sit in your room doing absolutely nothing, but staring at the ceiling? Some of you are probably thinking "yeah, every time I get grounded I have to do that." Well, that's pretty much what happened to me. Hunter caught me and Fang …doing stuff and now we have to be separated for a while. No make out sessions or sleeping in the same room for a few days.

I groan and flip over to bury my head in a pillow. Stupid urges have to make being an Avian American even more difficult. Yeah, Hunter told us about the whole going through heat thing. Now, I've got to be extra careful around Fang. Apparently, it's getting harder to control ourselves and the tiniest actions could push us over the edge.

The door creaks open and I cover my head with another pillow. Something hops onto the bed and then on my back. The object sits there and I try to ignore it as someone starts giggling.

"Max, get up."

"Mmffhgghh…" I grumble as Angel shakes my shoulder. I hear a bark and the object I know realize is Total starts jumping on my back.

I turn over and almost crush Total. Almost. Seriously, I couldn't have at least caught his tail or something to punish him for being annoying.

Instead of going to sulk like I was expecting him to, Total hops on my stomach. I pick him up and hand him to Angel who's looking at me with an expression that could only be described as angelic. How she could pull that off even after kicking eraser butt I'll never know.

"What is it, sweetie?" I ask her as she smiles up at me.

"Me and Nudge want to go Christmas shopping," she states.

I tell Angel that's fine and she grabs my hand. Apparently, Okaying that they could go means I agree to going with them.

Inwardly sighing, I grab my follow Angel to meet Nudge before flying to Chicago to do some Christmas shopping.

* * *

**Lucky POV**

I have just finished my Christmas shopping when I passed Angel. Seeing my bags, she got the idea that the Flock needed to do some shopping as well. In a flash, the six year-old was looking for the other to tell them they needed to buy gifts.

I smile to myself at her joy before going to my room to drop off the gifts I bought. Closing the door behind me, I place my bags down and rub the back of my head as I try to think of a hiding place. I have this problem every year because the others always sneak in to try to find their presents. Last year, I had to go as far as cutting a hole in my ceiling then covering it so no one could see the marks.

Deciding it was better than nothing, I pull my bed away from the wall and start cutting a hole. Once finished, I grab the presents and place them carefully in the space I created. I'll wrap them later.

Just as I push my bed back against the wall, there's a knock on the door. A huge grin from Star greets me when I open the door. Her happiness actually makes me stagger backwards a bit.

"So what did you get me?" she asks as she rocks back and forth on the ball of her feet.

I roll my eyes and walk passed her. I continue to avoid answering her question as she walks beside me. When Star leans forward to look at my face, my eyes flick in her direction.

"I'm not telling you."

Star pouts at my response and I refrain from rolling my eyes again. The maturity levels of those I know seems to drop significantly around the holiday season.

Star's presence leaves my side and I hear a quiet laugh. I stop and glance over my shoulder to find her laughing at me. Noticing the confusion on my face, she walks closer and points up.

My eyes travel up to the ceiling and I'm sure I pale when I spot a green plant hanging over my head. We never hang mistletoe so why would we start now?

When I look back down, Star gives me a quick peck that still makes me feel a bit light-headed. I'm not aware of her smirking at me as she asks "What did you get me?"

I mumble unintelligibly causing her to frown slightly. The failure of her plan is still good for me though. My gifts are kept secret and I got a kiss.

I don't notice Star dragging me to the living room where the others are located. I take a seat and smile foolishly. I really hope I don't have to do any complex thinking because I'd come across as an idiot. My current condition could make me agree to just about anything too. As it turns out, I do just that.

"What do you think Lucky?" someone asks.

It takes me a moment to realize Hunter asked me a question. Like the moron I am, I give a thumbs-up.

"Then, it's settled." Hunter's voice pulls me from my reverie. "I'm ending it tomorrow."

I can feel the atmosphere around me change, but I can't recognize the emotions in the room. Probably because I'm not fully aware of what's going on at the moment. When Hunter's words sink in, my undivided attention snaps to him. He looks confident and ready to take Rex on.

Before I can ask questions or give my own opinion, Rollo jumps up and starts cheering. Buck and Toby join in soon after with smaller burst of excitement from the others while I try to force myself into the matter. How can Hunter be ready after only a few days?

I see Mom in the corner and she's clearly not as pleased as Rollo, Buck, and Toby. Deep down, I know she's probably happier than the three combined. The chaos Rex has caused over the years has affected her the most. She has every right to hate his guts for how much he's made her suffer. Mom has something else on her mind that she's worrying about though and that's interfering with her joy. Besides, she never really was good with revealing her emotions. She'd prefers to keep it all bottled up.

I give up trying to become involved with Hunter's decision and slouch on the couch. Instead of joining in the excitement, I monitor Hunter closely. His movements aren't awkward and he seems perfectly fine as if he was never hurt to begin with.

Seeing this allows me to take pleasure in his announcement. Everything should go smoothly tomorrow and we can live our lives without fearing Rex will bring us harm.

After a brief celebration everyone goes about their business and the day eventually comes to an end. I lie down on my bed and wait for things to quiet down.

Once I'm positive that I won't be disturbed, I get up and pull my bed out. The hidden gifts have remained untouched which causes a small smirk to creep onto my face. I quickly wrap them and put a ribbon on a few before gently placing them back.

After I've completed the task, I get into bed and fall into a deep sleep. I know a smile graces my features as I dream of a life without Rex there to ruin it.

* * *

**Yeah so Iggy's staying blind. If you're not happy with my decision, I'm sorry, but I asked for your opinions and didn't receive them. I only got one response to my question and they said Iggy should remain blind. Personally I agree because it gives Iggy his own identity and makes him unique. Feel free to agree or disagree with me. Anyway, I hope your holidays have gone well.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The door to Max's room bursts open making the occupant groan in annoyance.

"Get up, Max. The Mezon experiments are already up and waiting to get going. Rollo's practically dancing around in excitement," Ella says as she pulls back the curtains to let the sun in.

"Go away. I want to sleep," Max grumbles as she hides her head in the pillows.

Ella rolls her eyes and gives the bed a hard kick making Max peek out from her pillows.

"What do you want?"

"The sooner you get up, the sooner Rex gets finished off," the younger says as if speaking to a small child.

Max glares at her sister for treating her like she's stupid and lies back down. When Ella stands over her, she pulls the blankets over her head. It'll take more than just asking nicely to make her leave the soft, warm bed.

"Fine. You leave me no choice," Ella declares as she walks to the end of the bed. "Gazzy, you can bring the water in now."

Max's eyes shoot open just as Ella pulls the covers off. She jumps up and looks around to realize the Gasman isn't even in the room. Max's gaze falls on her sister, who's holding back laughs.

Before Max has the chance to deliver some sort of punishment, Ella flees the room as she yells "Be in the kitchen in about half an hour!"

Due to the fear of getting hit with cold water, Max is now wide awake so there'd be no point in trying to go back to sleep. Seeing no other option, Max follows Ella's orders then meets everyone in the kitchen.

Sitting at the table, Max takes in the different attitudes. Some are clearly more enthusiastic than others. Toby and Rollo are discussing how they want to hit Rex. Ella had been right about Rollo. He just can't seem to sit still.

A spark of orange catches Max's eye so she seeks out the source. Iggy's practicing how to control his fire ability. Next, Max looks at Lucky. He has a smile on his face, but seems a bit uneasy about the plan. He's observing Hunter extremely closely as his brother talks with his pups.

Sara is sitting on Hunter's lap while her siblings stand as their father explains that they need to stay behind. When Faith asks a question, Hunter gives a chuckle before giving a reply that Max can't hear.

The smile on Hunter's face fades when Ty shyly asks "So it's okay to kill sometimes?"

The question makes the room's cheerful attitude dwindle. Some of the room's occupants quiet down to hear Hunter's response. Hunter hesitates for a moment before setting Sara down and turning fully to his son.

"No. Killing someone is something that you should never do."

"Then why…" Ty doesn't finish his question, but Hunter knows what he means.

"Sometimes things can't be helped. If Rex continues to live, he could possible escape and bring even more harm. We have two options. Let Rex live so he could kill many others or take his life and spare many. We're picking the lesser of two evils," Hunter explains. "Do you understand?"

Ty nods and Hunter tells his children to go off and play. They obey without question and their mother follows them. An expression of sadness and uncertain crosses Hunter's face as his gaze settles on his oldest child.

Hunter winces and a hand moves to his head. The movement doesn't go unnoticed by Lucky who's been studying Hunter the entire time.

"You alright?" Lucky asks.

Hunter nods unenthusiastically then says with a sigh "That kid is smart. Figures he would ask something like that."

Max watches Hunter's eyes after he finishes talking. He appears to be having an inner struggle over something, but it soon disappears and he says "We should get going."

Rollo jumps up and gives a loud cheer. He grins as he starts to shift into his human form. Even after he's changed, some characteristics make it easy to identify him should they ever separate from him. His hair is unkempt like he just got back from a run through the forest. It's also kept its reddish brown color. His eyes remain an amber shade and his canines are slightly longer than a normal human's.

Hunter and Lucky transform soon after Rollo. Their appearances haven't changed much from when the Flock first met them on the cruise. Hunter's grey hair is longer and not spiked with blue at the tips. He's wearing the same dark style clothing and leather necklace/collar. His piercing, blue eyes and olive tone skin remain unchanged since the time the Flock first encountered him.

Lucky's blue collar has changed into a necklace similar to Hunter's. His hair is pitch black and he's just as pale as ever. In addition, Lucky's brown eyes don't hold the same amount of passion in them as Hunter's. Max still finds it hard to believe the two are siblings since they're so different.

The group heads off to Chicago with the Flock flying overhead. They find a secluded place to meet up before walking the rest of the way to the building Rex is being held in. Kiska, Olivia, Buck, and Toby remain in their dog forms as they walk beside the others. This brings questions to Max's head because she realizes that she's never seen any of them in their human forms.

Reading her mind, Angel says "Buck can't become completely human. The farthest he can get is talking and standing on two feet. Kiska, Olivia, and Toby just prefer being dogs." Angel thinks for a moment before adding "Actually, all the Mezon experiments would rather be dogs, but it'd look a bit suspicious if there're a bunch of dogs walking around. Plus, Rollo is a pure blood wolf. People would freak if they saw him."

Rollo chuckles at hearing this. "The observation skills of the average human are hilarious. They don't even give us a second glance to examine us more closely."

Rollo turns to Max and gives a wolfish grin. "What normal person has amber eyes?" His eyes flash in amusement at his statement.

"This sucks," Total mumbles and Toby nods his head in agreement.

"What does?" Nudge asks curiously. "I mean sure the air isn't all that clean and cars would rather hit you and keep going than stop, but it isn't all that bad. We also get to give Rex what he deserves. Oh…I hope I get to go first cause then-"

"Nudge," Iggy says loudly to get her attention.

"Yeah Iggy?" "Shut up!"

"Anyway, what sucks is that I have to be on a leash. It's so humiliating!" Total complains.

"Seriously, you already demean us at home. Now you've got to do it in public too," Toby adds.

"Give it a rest, boys. We're there anyway," Kiska says quietly as she gestures to a building across the street.

Everyone turns and Rollo starts trembling in excitement. Max glances around at the other to check their reactions. Her Flock looks ready, but also anxious since it brings back memories of the School. Turning to the Mezon experiment, they stare at it as if they're having second thoughts. Lucky seems a bit nervous and his hands twitch every so often. Hunter is different, however. He has a confident air about him as well as an angry one.

Max realizes that someone has yet to make the first move towards the building. With a sigh, she takes the first step forward and keeps walking. Around her fourth step, the other follow and soon they're inside the building.

"Freedom!" Total and Toby shout as they're let off their leashes. Olivia rolls her eyes as she stands upright with Buck and Kiska. Rollo laughs at their antics as he, Hunter, and Lucky shift to more familiar forms.

Dr. Lowman enters the building soon after and looks at them in surprise. He obviously wasn't expecting them. When he asks about why they're here, Hunter pulls him aside to explain the situation.

"I've got the necessary proof to give Rex the death sentence," Hunter says and Dr. Lowman nods in response.

After doing a quick procedure, the group waits for Rex to be moved from his cell to a special room. Finally being so close to peace, the heart rates of not only the Mezon experiment, but also the Flock increase.

The door opens and Dr. Lowman signals that they can enter. Almost everyone stands and makes their way to the door. Noticing that someone's missing, Max turns around to figure out who remained seated.

Hunter is staring at the door, unsure if he's doing the right thing. Ty's words echo through his head.

"_So it's okay to kill sometimes?" _What kind of message will he be sending if he goes through with this?

Max watches as Hunter closes his eyes tightly and pinches the bridge of his nose. She sees him wince like he did earlier in the kitchen. The back of her neck prickles and she jumps when a hand is placed on her shoulder. She looks behind her to see Fang staring back at her. He has a something's-up-and-you-better-tell-me-what expression.

With her head, Max gestures to Hunter who still hasn't moved. Wanting to make sure he's okay, they approach him. Sensing their presence, he opens his eyes and looks up at them. He's surprised when Max decides to take a chance by smiling and patting the top of his head.

"Don't worry, Hunter. You'll still be a good boy," she says as if he were her pet.

He laughs at the gesture and has to admit he does feel somewhat better. Hunter sighs then stands. He sniffs the air momentarily before facing Fang and Max again.

"It seems that you two are no longer in your phase. It lasted shorter than expected, but it's possible that it may vary. After this, feel free to go about business as usual," he states with a smile as the two realize they hadn't been suffering strange sensations at all that day.

Hunter walks toward the still open door. He stops and looks over his shoulder. "You guys going to come and enjoy the show?" he asks.

The teens look at each other before following after Hunter.

* * *

**Rex POV**

Some scientists moved me into a special room, but wouldn't tell me why when I demanded to know. As I wait for something, anything really to happen, I take in the room. There're no bars like my cell. It has a few more lights, but it's still dark. My ears perk up when a door opens and I'm greeted by 'old friends.'

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise," I call out with a smirk as Kiska enters with Olivia, Rollo, and Lucky close behind. Buck and that little mutt, Toby, enter as well as those winged brats Itex wanted me to fetch.

"Everyone's all together again. How wonderful! Oh…wait, two people are missing," I say as I scan the crowd that's entered my room.

The emo boy leaves after my statement and I assume he went to go get his blonde girlfriend. I know she's outside because I can smell her.

"It's a shame Hunter couldn't make it. After all these years, he couldn't pay his dear friend a visit." I hear a growl and turn to see Rollo being restrained by Buck and Lucky. "It seems I struck a nerve, huh Rollo?"

His amber eyes flash wildly as he says "You have no right to talk about our leader, you ass!"

I cross my arms over my chest and smirk at the red wolf. "You still see that idiot as your all powerful leader. You're all bigger morons than I thought."

I can sense his rage building as I expected it to. His lack of control over his emotions and hatred of me makes him quick to anger towards me. I know his flaws just like I know the flaws of everyone else in this room.

Rollo makes stupid decisions when angry or frustrated. Buck's reaction time is not as fast as the others. Toby's size leaves him at a disadvantage. Even though he can become adult size and his strength increases, his movements are awkward because he isn't used to being that big. Iggy is blind and not familiar with this area so he's completely lost. And Lucky, I almost beat him back on the ship. If Hunter didn't intervene, that mutt would be dead by now. Spending years with Mezon and Itex has taught me a lot about each of these individuals.

This time no one's here to save them. Hunter was the strongest experiment and he took himself out to protect them. All my hard training has prepared me for a situation like this. I'm outnumbered significantly yet if a fight breaks out, I'm positive that I can end several of their lives before I'm finally taken down.

I see some of the younger bird kids flinch and know it's from the evil grin on my face. I also know the littlest one has read my thoughts. I act before she can report her findings. Before anyone can move a muscle, I'm already within striking distance of Lucky.

"This time, Hunter won't be able to stop me," I cry as I raise my fist and prepare to hit Lucky.

Time seems to go in slow motion as I rush towards him. The surprise on their faces as I near them is exhilarating. Suddenly, something grabs hold of my feet and I can no longer move. A powerful blow is then dealt to my face, breaking my nose. The force makes me fly backwards. I hear the snapping of teeth and a short scuffle before I feel weight on my stomach. I open my eyes to find Rollo on top of me with his fist pulled back. He's pissed more than I've ever seen him before.

"I leave you alone for a couple minutes and you've already started fighting," I hear someone say.

I turn my head to see Fang has returned with Max by his side. I see the shadows move and quickly identify his power to manipulate shadows. This must've been what stopped me from hitting Lucky.

He's not the source of the comment though and I search the room for the individual that I thought was dead. My eyes finally find Hunter who is examining the situation. His knuckles are covered in blood and I realize he's the one who punched me in the nose.

"So you've come to the rescue yet again Hunter," I mutter.

This is just great. Now, I definitely don't stand a chance against these guys.

* * *

**This story will probably go on for two more chapters. I'm shooting to finish the story by New Years, but we'll see how that goes. I'm also looking to start the sequel sometime in January, but I can't make any promises with school and all.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Hunter examines the room as he pieces together what had occurred a moment earlier. He may not have been in the room, but there's no way Rollo flipped out for no reason. Somehow Rex provoked him so the wolf was already livid. This would most likely lead to him needing to be controlled. While the others were occupied, Rex attacks them and that's when he walks in with Fang and Max. It's the only logical explanation Hunter can come up with from what he knows about his friends and family and what he sees now.

The situation is obvious from then on since Hunter was there to witness it. Fang stopped Rex using the shadows. Hunter then punches Rex in the face making him fly back. Rollo, who was already upset from Rex provoking him, breaks free from Buck and Lucky. Rollo lands on Rex and prepares to punch him, but stops when Hunter speaks up.

Hunter gestures with his head and Rollo raises from his spot on top of his enemy. Rollo's eyes never leave Rex as he glares at him. Insulting a friend is something many of the experiments won't tolerate, mainly because their friends are the only ones who truly know and understand them.

Hunter places a hand on his friends shoulder and the wolf takes a deep breath. Hunter then turns to Rex, who is now sitting up. The smell of something burning reaches his nose as Rex stares with wide eyes at something behind him.

"Someone put Iggy out," he states calmly. Nudge and Angel speak softly to the pyro until he calms down and the flames disappear.

"Congratulations, Rex. You're an exception to my number one rule," Hunter comments casually as if having a normal conversation.

Rex smirks from his seat on the floor. "Let me guess. Never be defeated by an enemy? I'm touched. You've finally admitted you're inferior to me."

"Actually being undefeated is a fact, not a rule," Hunter replies swiftly.

"What's the difference?"

"Facts don't change. No, my number one rule is never killing anyone. I was doing so well until you tortured me and those I care about. Now, I have to make you an exception so I don't break my rule today," Hunter explains.

A flicker of fear appears in Rex's eyes as he sees sincerity in Hunter's words. He looks over at Rollo to find him beaming wickedly at him. It seems that the dog had miscalculated when he thought he could easily take down these experiments. He would never admit it though. Hunter gestures with his hand and a moment later, Rex is being pinned to the wall by Fang's shadows.

"Who's first?" Fang asks.

"How about it's first come, first serve?" Rollo suggests as he cracks his knuckles.

"Fine," Hunter responds.

The word barely leaves Hunter's lips and Rollo is already standing before Rex with his fist cocked. His attacks are so rapid that he already deals four punches by the time Angel stops him with her mind control.

Once Rollo backs off, Iggy steps forward with a flaming fist. Aiming carefully, he repeatedly hits Rex in the gut making him holler in pain. A dark spot on his stomach indicates that the blows burned him.

Buck's attacks are more slashing than punching. Using his claws, the dog tears at the flesh of Rex's arms. Small amounts of blood drip from the cuts and down his arms. The smell of blood fills the room and some cover their noses so they can breathe properly.

Now that he's weakened slightly, Fang releases Rex from the wall. Max charges at him and chops down on his collarbone. He howls out in pain before his breath leaves with a 'whoosh' when Nudge kicks him in the chest.

The kick sends Rex towards Fang who kicks him in the back. The force makes him crash into the wall. A few more blows are served making Rex even weaker. The speed of the assaults doesn't let up enough for him to have a chance to dodge them.

Olivia delivers a shot to Rex's head. Before he can focus on the room again, he's hit in the stomach. He bends over in pain only to be kneed in the face. A sharp jab with an elbow to the back of the neck makes the dog collapse on the ground face first.

"Jeez, Mom. I thought I was the one who was supposed to kill him. Rex used and tormented me. I'm the one who must kill him," Hunter says.

Rex raises his head to see Kiska giving him a hard glare. She growls then snorts irritably as she crosses her arms over her chest. Adjusting his hands beneath him, Rex pushes himself off the ground.

He's still bent over slightly when Toby rushes in and jumps onto his back. The little dog pulls at the larger one's ears and claws his back while Total bites his legs. Rex is too tired to fight back and nearly falls back to the floor. However before he can lie on the ground, the two littler dogs back off and Lucky gives him a hard kick to the head.

Rex hits a wall and finally comes to rest on the ground. The beating has stopped and he finally gets a break. He's panting and each breath brings a sharp pain. The room around him is starting to fade into darkness until a hand grabs him and lifts him up.

Rex is pushed against the wall and Hunter growls "Oh no, you don't. You're not going to escape by slipping into unconsciousness."

Rex coughs and wheezes when Hunter's hand gradually starts closing around his throat. After a moment, Hunter releases him and stands him upright.

"You're not going to give up without a fight, are you?" Hunter taunts knowingly.

Rex gives a pathetic growl and stumbles towards him. The others watch as the scene plays out. Rex starts throwing insults instead of punches which brings even more anger and hatred into the battle. The verbal abuse makes Hunter's onslaught stronger and more violent.

"Mental torture last loner and is much more painful than physical torture. Let's see how long you can hold up," Rex murmurs under his breath, but Hunter still hears him.

"My body is already scarred from physical abuse and my mind isn't much better. I've dealt with mental suffering before so I should be able to resist it now," Hunter argues.

"How proud will your children be once they find out you've become a murderer?" Rex taunts. He already knows he's going to lose this match, but he can still bring everlasting pain to Hunter. He knows Hunter is concerned about how his children see him and uses that to his advantage.

"Don't listen to him!" Max calls out when she sees Hunter's hesitation. Even though Hunter knew the attack was coming, Rex still found a way to make it hurt.

"They understand you have to do this. Don't worry about them. Just finish him!" Lucky cries in encouragement.

Rex maintains a steady flow of verbal assaults that only increase Hunter's rage. Hunter had been planning on ending the fight quickly. Now, he wants to draw it out and make it as painful as possible. The battle continues and more blood is shed. None of it is that of a friend though.

Max catches a strange glint in Hunter's eye. It's as if he finds pleasure in all this violence. Max turns to Lucky to see a hint of fear on his face, which doesn't surprise her. She remembers seeing the same glint when Hunter had gone crazy and transformed. But this time instead of being in the reddish gold eyes of a killer, it's in the caring blue ones of a friend. The thought is scary that Hunter may no longer be the Hunter they're familiar with. Then again, it may just be that they will finally have freedom and peace once this is over. After all, Hunter's eyes are still blue.

A crackling noise fills the room as Hunter prepares his next attack. The all too familiar energy sphere that Hunter drove into his own chest is now forming in his hand. He seems to only use it in serious situations to protect those he cares for deeply.

Rex's eyes widen and he appears to murmur something under his breath that no one is able to hear. For a moment, nothing happens and all is still as everyone holds their breaths. Then, Hunter raises his hand and drives the white and black orb into Rex's chest.

Yells of pain echo through the room at a deafening volume. Hands shoot up to cover ears as the shouting continues before dying with its source.

Hunter stares at the corpse of his enemy impassively as his friends lower their hands. He removes his hand from the body and it drops to the ground now that his hand is not supporting it. He's splattered with blood and a larger amount of the crimson liquid covers his hand.

The door bursts open and Dr. Lowman barges in. The smell alone almost makes him gage. The scene shows that the fight was brutal and he knows Rex deserved every bit of it. Still, the fact that Hunter did it is hard to believe.

"Why does it still hurt?" Hunter asks quietly, his voice empty of all emotion.

His question is so quiet that everyone wonders if they even heard it. Dr. Lowman asks "Why does what hurt?"

After a moment, Hunter clarifies. "Rex was supposed to be an exception to my rule, my rule that I would never kill anyone. If I allowed the exception, why does it still hurt? Why do I feel like I betrayed myself?"

"Because you're a good person who did a bad thing. You feel guilty and always will. It's natural. But everyone is glad you did it and the world is now a better place. In the end, the good outweighs the bad," Kiska responds.

Hunter nods and says "You guys should go home. I'll stay here for a while and clean up the mess I made."

"How about we get some lunch instead? We'll have a celebratory meal and you can meet us there after you finish up here," Kiska suggests.

The idea earns cheers from everyone except Hunter, Fang, and Dr. Lowman who either shrug or nod.

"Um…I think we might need to take a bath before we go out in public," Max says sheepishly.

Rollo chuckles lightheartedly as he says "We could always use the excuse that we thought it was Halloween."

His joke receives a laugh out of most of the group before they're ushered out of the room.

"The only problem with the Halloween plan is that it's currently Christmas time," Buck responds once they're in the hallway.

Rollo grins and slings an arm over Buck's shoulder. "Then we're practicing for the play. Remember, the observation skills of humans are terrible in a city this big. Crazy things happen everyday and people don't actually stop to think about the details until days later when they don't remember it clearly."

"Or we could put on the coats we wore on our way here," Lucky says slowly as if speaking to a small child.

"Oh…you just had to run the fun didn't you, Lucky," Rollo complains with a pout.

Max represses both a shudder and a laugh at Rollo's behavior. Seeing the tough Mezon experiment acting childish is sort of creepy. The wolf is covered in blood and equipped with sharp teeth and claws so his antics are also funny.

"Well, better make myself presentable," Rollo mumbles before shifting into his human form. The others follow his lead and disguise themselves before heading out into the cold.

"I really hope we have a white Christmas," Angel declares as they walk down the sidewalk.

At the mention of Christmas, Nudge gets excited. "I can't wait for Christmas. All the presents. I hope I get…"

Everyone shares a look as Nudge rambles on. Most stop listening as she keep going and going.

"How will Santa put our gifts under the tree? He's big and has all those presents. He's supposed to come down the chimney, but I think it's too small and he won't fit. Maybe if he went on a diet, he could squeeze through no problem. But then he won't be happy that he isn't getting cookies. Oh, we just have to leave out milk and cookies for Santa and carrots for his reindeer. What are their names again? Dasher, Dancer, Prancer-"

"NUDGE!"

"Oh, right. Sorry."


	29. Chapter 28

**Okay, here's the final chapter. And to one of my friends who reads this (you know who you are), I couldn't put in that scene you wanted because I'm not sure what the song is. Also, I didn't have anywhere to put it in the last few chapters. If you can tell me the song, I might fit it in the sequel so you can have a few laughs. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 28**

**Max POV**

Hunter never did meet us at the restaurant for that celebratory meal. He had stayed in his room for the rest of the day after he killed Rex. The next day he had to be dragged out by Lucky, Buck, and Rollo. They made him talk with Kiska and I'm not quite sure what happened after that. All I know is that Hunter no longer hid in his room and some sort of smile always played on his face.

Today is Christmas morning and everyone's sitting around the big tree in the living room. The younger ones have already separated the presents into piles and are now waiting impatiently to start ripping them open.

Right now, Angel is opening her third gift. After tearing off the paper, she takes the lid off the box. The smile on her face makes me feel all warm because she's so happy. Reaching into the box, she pulls out a familiar stuffed bear dressed like an angel.

"Celeste!" she cries happily as Jeb gives a soft chuckle.

"I know how much you love him and how upset you were about losing him. I thought it would be a good gift when I found him a few weeks ago," he says as Angel jumps up and hugs him tightly.

"Alright, Ty. You're next," Olivia states.

The small, grey dog reaches for a small, thin box, but stops when Rollo says "Open the big one."

Ty glances at the package Rollo mentioned and says "But it's for me, Blaze, Sara, and Faith."

He looks around and doesn't hear any objections so he motions his siblings over. Together they pull off the wrapping paper and their eyes go wide.

"Awesome!" Blaze yells when he sees the picture on the box.

"No way! They get an Xbox 360. That was on _my_ list," Rollo sighs. "You'll let me play though, right?"

Hunter laughs at his friend. He picks up reindeer antlers from the floor and puts them on the wolf's head. "Quit whining," Hunter says softly. "I'm sure they can share. We can play after they fall asleep."

Rollo takes off the antlers and looks at them momentarily. He smiles and places them back on his head. "Who's next?" he asks cheerfully.

Eyes land on me and someone places something in my hand. I look down to see a small box and turn to see who gave it to me. Jeb's sitting beside me so I assume it's him. I look back to the box which is neatly wrapped.

"Open it already!" Angel practically squeals.

I read the tag to discover the gift is from Fang. I meet his eye, but his emotions are hidden behind a blank mask so he gives nothing away.

Finally, I unwrap the present to reveal a necklace. The chain is silver along with the pendant. The pendant is a set of wings which is perfect. It's simple, but I love it.

I look back at Fang whose face hasn't changed, but I notice he's twiddling his fingers. If you look closely, you might be able to see a hint of a blush on his cheeks too. I can't help but think that he looks adorable.

I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and I swear he turned a darker shade of red. Fang can be so funny sometimes. I put the necklace on and hand Iggy a present.

"Your turn, Ig."

Soon, everyone's opened their presents and Hunter's puppies are begging him to set their Xbox up. I think Rollo is silently pleading with his eyes, because I could tell Hunter was refraining from rolling his eyes when he looked at him.

All is going well until I hear the front door open. Puzzled looks appear on everyone's faces as they do a quick head count. I'm positive everyone's here so who could that be. Then again, there's a pile of presents in the corner that haven't been opened yet.

Hunter rises as a figure enters the room, brushing snow off its shoulders in the process. It's clear that it's another Mezon experiment, because of its dog like appearance. The dog looks a lot like Lucky except for the Santa hat sitting on top of its head.

The puppies immediately greet the figure with cries of "Grandpa," or in Toby's case "Dad." It's sort of strange since the dog looks like he's a slightly older version of Lucky who appears to only be twenty.

"It's so weird being called that. I'm not that old," the newcomer complains while Toby sniggers.

"Yeah well, you better get used to it, Dad. Who knows when you'll get more grandkids," Hunter says teasingly as he gestures towards Lucky with his head.

"Shut up, Hunter," Lucky hisses, clearly embarrassed.

"Quit teasing LJ, Hunter. It's Christmas," the older dog says.

The name LJ confuses me, but Angel quickly clears it up. "Lucky was named after their father so he's really Lucky Jr. They call him LJ for short when their dad is around."

That's right. I remember them telling us that on the ship. It seems like so long ago. So that means the new experiment is Lucky Sr. I think I might be getting a headache. I'm not sure what to call either of them now.

"Well, it's good to see you again, Dad. Sit down and open your gifts," Hunter says.

His dad shakes his head and says he'll do it later. He would rather spend some time with everyone before he has to leave again. I wonder where he's been all this time and why he needs to leave again, but don't ask because that would be rude. Besides, it isn't what's important. Now, everyone is finally together and happy.

I find contentment in everything, even arguments because it isn't as bad as before. The yelling is gone and so is all the fighting. Itex is gone and erasers aren't coming after us so we can live peacefully.

My thoughts are interrupted by Hunter saying "So now that you've experienced life with us, do you still feel up to accepting our offer to stay with us?"

I look around at my Flock. Their faces are bright with joy and I know how much they would love to finally settle down some place. We've made good friends with the Mezon experiments and something tells me we won't be this happy anywhere else.

"I think staying is a good idea," I tell Hunter with a smile.

He grins back at me. His eyes flicker with an emotion I can't identify before leaving to set up the Xbox like he promised. I lean against the wall as I watch the puppies and my Flock take turns playing different games.

As I watch them, I unconsciously play with the pendant of my necklace. Arms circle around my waist as a head rests on my shoulder. Fang's dark locks tickle my neck and shoulder as he nuzzles me.

"So, you like your gift," he comments.

"What was your first clue?" I ask in response.

I lean back into his chest as I continue to watch the younger ones play their game. It's amusing to watch Rollo as he impatiently waits his turn. He looks like he's pretending he has a controller in his hands and pressing the buttons. Buck has joined him on the couch and is chewing his lip to pass the time.

"I can't believe they got Halo 3. It's rated M for crying out loud," Rollo whines.

"Wait your turn," Hunter says in a bored tone.

"They've been playing for hours already," Rollo moans.

Hunter rolls his eyes and I laugh at their antics. I can hear Fang holding back a laugh behind me.

"Imagine what New Years with be like," he murmurs in my ear.

I smile as I picture the scene. "It'll be even crazier I bet."

I can feel him nod before I add "But it's not like our lives weren't crazy before."

Fang straightens up and stretches as he walks towards the couch. I watch him as he goes and I don't notice when he turns around.

"Like the view?" he asks smugly as he sits down.

I roll my eyes and turn back to the scene before me. Then, a wonderful smell reaches my nose and my mouth instantly starts to water. Mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies. This might just be the best day ever. It's Christmas. Everyone's happy. I don't need to worry about saving the world. Fang and I are together. The Flock has a place to live. Mom's cookies are the icing on the cake.

Jeb walks passed me and I feel a twinge of guilt. Over the last few weeks, I've realized that he isn't such a bad guy. He had reasons for leaving us all those years ago and working with the whitecoats. He had reasons behind everything he did. Jeb cared about every member of the Flock then and still does now. He's been protecting us all these years.

I remember Ari, my half-brother and Jeb's son. This is Jeb's first Christmas without him. The fact that Ari is dead hurts me and I know it hurts Jeb even more. I quickly make the decision to brighten Jeb's day.

I grab Jeb's hand and he turns to me, a surprised expression on his face. I give him a smile and say "Merry Christmas, Dad."

I think I see tears forming in his eyes after he hears me call him 'Dad.' There was a time that I refused to accept him as my father. I had called him 'Dad' only once before, but this time is different. This time, I won't go back to calling him Jeb and he knows it.

Dad gives me a tight hug which I return without hesitation. When he pulls away, he smiles at me. The only thing that could make him happier would be seeing Ari again, but we both know that'll never happen. Still as I look at how my life it going now, I wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

**Alright, I'm finished. I just met my deadline, too. I hope you liked my story. I've added a summary (even though it's kind of crappy in my opinion) and short preview to the sequel's prologue below. Hope you guys have a very Happy New Year!**

Summary:

_Itex is back and wreaking havoc. The Flock and Mezon experiments must fight enemies from outside as well as from within. _

POV-I don't feel like telling you.-evil smile-

The emotions I'm feeling are foreign. I would never have guessed that I'd be the type of being that would find enjoyment in the task I completed. The act had always been something that repulsed me. When I did it, I felt a twinge in my heart and my stomach knotted up. At the time, I hated myself more than ever. Now, I feel different. Looking back, I feel happier than I should. The fact that I enjoyed it is frightening. But what's even more frightening is that I want to do it again.

**By the way, I need a bit of help with a title for the sequel. If you have any suggestions at all feel free to let me know.**


	30. AN: Nomination

**Yo! Yeah, this is an Author's Note, but it's for a good reason. I've been having a great time the last few days. Enjoying the remaining time I have with my friends before moving away to college. I feel that we've really gotten closer these past few days. Been having a really awesome time. Lots of laughs and stuff.**

**Now, you're probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Well, I received a message saying one of my OC charaters has been nominated for a MR award! Reading that email really was the icing on the cake today...or technically yesterday and it had been a pretty sweet day. Hunter has been nominated in the Total Award category and I'm so glad that he was rememberable enough to come to mind for who ever nominated him. (By the way, special thanks to who ever that individual is.) I'm happy that something I put so much work into has been acknowledged. Hunter is a very special character to me and I hope my effort to convey to my readers who exactly this character is successful.**

**Basically, I encourage all fans of Maximum Ride fanfics to vote for the nominees of this contest. The authors deserve feedback for their stories and these awards are another form ofreview. So, check out the website (below with . in place of dot). Maybe even make nominations for some of the categories and definitely vote. If you're a fan of Hunter, you know what to do. ^_^**

www (dot) mrawards (dot) yolasite (dot) com


End file.
